I Miss You
by mamia11
Summary: After high school Danny & Sam break up due to going off to different colleges. They still love each other deeply, but soon tragedy strikes them. Sam is assumed to be dead when her plane crashes on the way back to Amity Park after 6 months to visit Danny. However, the day before the plane crash Danny finds Sam's ring in his apartment laying on his desk. Full Summary inside
1. Prologue Pt 1

**FULL SUMMARY:**

**After high school Danny & Sam break up due to going off to different colleges. They still love each other deeply, but soon tragedy strikes them. Sam is assumed to be dead when her plane crashes on the way back to Amity Park after 6 months to visit Danny. However, the day before the plane crash Danny finds Sam's ring in his apartment laying on his desk. He knows for a fact that she had the ring on the day before she left and he**** belie****ves**** she is not dead and sets out to find her. However, 6 years later Danny still is desperately trying to find her and when he finally finds a woman that looks and acts just like her, she claims she has no idea who he is and that her name is Zoe Lou. Could Zoe Lou actually be Sam, or is Danny truly cashing after a dead person?**

**GENRE: Drama, Mystery, Suspense, and Romance**

**Hey guys it has been a long time since I've made a _Danny Phantom_ fanfic, but now I'm back with an incredible story. I have to give credit though for this drama I watched called _Missing you _which it is in Korean, but the story was just so good that it made me come up with in idea for this story. There are some similarities between the story I'm about to write and the drama it self, but at the some time very different. If you ever saw the drama then you'll know what I'm talking about, but if not then that's good. So all credit goes to the creditor of _Danny Phantom_ and also _Missing you _and that I do not own any of it. Like always guys please review, favorite, follow, and asks questions or comments you have as it really helps me out a lot and I really hope you'll enjoy the story and to hear from you guys soon. Like always guys . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue Pt.1

Sam's POV

"Do you think things are going to be different now between us?" I asked Danny seriously.

I felt the cool calm wind blow on my face and through my hair as I waited for his answer. I felt his grasp on my hand tighten. I looked over to see his expression on his face and I could tell it was a mix of confusion, pain, and fear . . . Eventually though he answered me.

"I'd be lying if I said no to you Sam . . ." He replied with a hurt expression.

Here we sat under our special tree. It was here I sat four years ago under this tree with the world's famous hero and we became official boyfriend and girlfriend. It seemed so long ago . . . It seemed just like yesterday Danny and I ditching school together to go on a date, making out in the janitors closet, watching movies at home all cuddled up together, going to amusement parks or carnivals, and even just sitting here in this exact spot and just talking to each other without a care in the world. Those were some great moments in my life I'll never forget, but . . . all they'll ever be is just great memories now . . .

My eyes started to become misty, but I had to stay strong. For Danny I had to stay strong just like he's staying strong for me. I saw him now look over to me with a hurt and sad expression on his face. It pained me to see him like this. We've been through so much over the past years together, but in this moment right now I had never felt as much pain up until now.

"Does it really have to end?" He asked and I gave a small hollow laugh.

"It was your idea Danny remember? You said it wasn't fair to keep me tied down when we'd be miles away from each other. You said you wanted me to have the full college experience and not have a long distance relationship with someone you won't even see anymore. I agreed with you because I want you to have that experience too." I explained to him.

"Sam . . . You know I'd give everything up to be with you right? I don't want you to leave Amity Park and I really don't want to lose you." Danny spoke sadly and all I could do was give a small smile.

"I know you would, but Danny . . . I'd be taking you away from your dream in becoming an astronaut and I don't want that. Also Danny . . . no matter what you'll never lose me. I'll always be with you." I spoke and laid my free hand on his chest where his heart was.

"In here," I spoke and then I felt his other hand on my cheek now.

"You know you're it for me right? You're the only girl I'll ever love. There's no one else like you and there never will be . . . because I'll always love you and only you . . . now and forever." Danny vowed to me and I felt him leaning closer to me with our faces only an inch apart.

"I'll always love you too Danny. Who knows though what the future holds for us. Maybe one day will see each other again and maybe then we can start from where we left off. I'm not saying this is good-bye forever Danny, but there will be changes."

Suddenly he crashed his lips to mine and I slowly began to kiss him back. I felt his arms wrap around my waist bringing me closer to him as I wrapped my hands around his neck. I almost wanted to cry again, but I can't in front of him. Tomorrow I will be leaving for France where I'll be going to college there. My dream lies over there while Danny's dream lies here. Although it is sad that we had depart, Danny made it easier on both of us by decided that we should break up . . . He knew I was too scared and sad to say it, so he said it for the both of us to which I thank him for that.

Once we sat there making out for a long time, I felt him part from me suddenly to my surprise. I saw him now grab his cell phone from his pocket and began to call someone. I gave him a confused look, until he began to speak.

"Hey Tucker, it's Danny . . . Stay at the office tonight . . . Thanks buddy." Danny said and then hung up and then he looked at me with serious and still hurt eyes as he spoke to me.

"I know you leave tomorrow, so I only have one last request before you leave. Stay with me one more night and then when tomorrow comes we'll depart with smiles on our faces and no tears. So tonight stay with me and you can cry all you want as long as you are in my arms." Danny asked of me.

Without any more words to say I immediately nodded and then kissed him this time. I felt him in between our kiss transform into his ghost form. I felt him pick me up bridal style still not letting his lips part form mind as he took off full speed back to his apartment. Once we got there, he just phased right in and still not letting go of me as we made our way over to his room. I felt him lay me on the bed as he was now on top of me still kissing me. Soon though I felt him wrap his arms around me tightly on my bare back as my arms were around his neck.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he kissed me there. It was a different sensation then before and I liked it. Soon we were in each other's embrace by the end of all it. I was still wrapped up in his arms, still trying hard not to cry. I was strong and I needed to stay strong. I felt Danny kiss my hair and breathe into it as if he wanted to remember my scent. I could hear every now and then him whisper my name into his ear that sent chills down my spine. I turned toward him and I placed my hand on his face and I felt him grab it with his warm hand.

"It's going to hard letting you go tomorrow Sam . . ." Danny spoke.

"I know, but just think now you'll be a single man again and all the girls will be all over you." I joked.

"But you'll be the only girl I want." Danny replied making me more upset I gave him a quick peck on the lips and then spoke.

"Let's not think about anything else now. Tonight it's just you and me, so let's not think about anything else."

"Your right, because all I want to do now is hold you in my arms and love you for the rest of the night not thinking about tomorrow. I love you San Manson," Danny whispered.

"I love you Danny Fenton," I whispered back.

As he pulled me closer to him, I felt him burry his head on my shoulder as I did with his shoulder. Suddenly though something surprised me. I was frozen and my eyes widen in shock. I suddenly felt something warm and wet roll down my shoulder and I began to here muffle soft sounds. Danny was crying . . . That was all it took for me to start crying as welling in his arms . . .

Danny's POV

I held her hands tightly not letting them go as we waited patiently for her flight to be called to board the plane. Our eyes never left each other's gazes. Never in all my life has never hour, minute, and even second been so precious to me as it is right now at this moment.

"Oh I almost forgot!" I exclaimed and she looked at me confused.

I slowly took the key out of my pocket and then gave it to her. She looked at it kind of confused and I smiled to her. I showed her the DxS at the top of the key part. She looked at it in surprise.

"It's a custom key I had designed from one of your drawings to be made for my apartment. Your welcome any time to come by as you please my door will always be open for you." I explained and she looked to me and smiled and placed a small kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you Danny I'll treasure it always," She spoke.

"_Now boarding flight from Amity Park to France." The announcer announced. _

"Looks like that's me . . ." She spoke and I placed my hand on her cheek and she looked at me with those beautiful eyes of hers.

"One last chance to not go and stay here with me." I said.

"I'll miss you Danny, you're going to be hard to get over that's for sure. I mean with my Ex-boyfriend being the world's hero and all."

"I'll never forget you Sam. I have to warn you though that it's going to be pretty hard for you to get a new boyfriend." I said and she looked at me confused.

"Why is that?" She asked and I grinned as I lifted her chin to my face.

"Because no matter who you may be with you'll always be mine so long as you have that ring on your finger. Plus I'll fly all the way to France and scare every guy away from you." I spoke and we both laughed for a second, until we stood in silence and looked into each other's eyes.

"_Final boarding call from Amity Park to France." The announcer said and we that was her cue to get going._

"I've got to go now," Sam spoke moving away from me, until I pulled her back.

I placed my lips to hers and wrapped my arms around her tightly not wanting to let go. She kissed me back, but eventually she pulled away from me much to my disappointment. She smiled to me and then spoke.

"Thank you . . . for always loving me Danny. I wish you the best of luck and I really hope your dream comes true." Sam said to me and I smiled and turned away from me walking to her flight, until I spoke up.

"Hey Sam!" I exclaimed and she turned back to me.

"Do you know what's the best part after accomplishing a dream!?" I shouted and she looked confused.

"What is it!?" She exclaimed back.

"You get to find a new dream!" I shouted and then pointed to her with a grin on my face.

"When I accomplish my dream in becoming an astronaut, you'll be my new dream!"

Suddenly I saw her expression change a little, but then she slowly began to smile at me and then spoke.

"Then I wish the best of luck to you and . . . I'll be waiting." She replied with a smile on her face.

She then slowly waved to me one last time and began to board her flight. I watched as she walked away, until the flight assistants closed the doors and I couldn't see her anymore. I stood there for a moment thinking to myself. Life without Sam was going to suck and be boring. I know I said I wanted her to college experience and not tie her down, but I was lying to myself when I said those words to her. What I really wanted was for her to stay with me by my side as selfish as that sounds. I never wanted her to leave; because I am afraid she might find someone else and fall in love with them. However, in the end though I also didn't want to hold her back from her dream. I wanted her to find happiness. So I had to let her go even if I didn't want to, because that's how much I love her. I just never realized how much I'll be regretting my decision in letting her go. This was just the calm before the storm.


	2. Prologue Pt 2 Danny's POV

**Hey guys I just wanted to answer a few questions from jim89. So your for your first question you wanted to know what happens to Sam when she's gone, but I can't reveal that now as it will be answered later on. As for your second question about Zoe all I'll say is that she will play a huge role in this story, but keep in mind that this is still a Danny and Sam fan fiction. That's all I can say on the matter, but soon everything will begin to make since in the next couple of chapters or so. So like always guys please review, favorite, follow, and leave any questions or comments you have for me as it really helps me out a lot. So without further ado . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue Pt. 2 Danny's POV

_6 months later_

Danny's POV

"Paulina stop! I said no!" I shouted over the loud banging music.

"Come on Danny didn't you like want to be with me like four years ago?" She spoke and I shook my head.

"That was a long time ago and as I recall you liked Danny _Phantom _not Danny Fenton the loser, geek, and nerd of the school." I reminded her and she glared at me as she pointed me in the chest.

"What's your problem, most guys would want to be with me and here I am offering myself to you!?" She shouted and I took her finger away from me.

"Well I guess you're not that special as you thought you were. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and find my real friends Princess." I replied moving away from her, until she spoke.

"You're wasting your time over her Danny! She's probably up there with some French guy getting hot and heavy with him! Face it Danny she's not coming back for-!" Paulina shouted, but then suddenly gasped when punch was poured all over her.

I looked and saw my big sister Jazz and stared at her in surprise as she did what she did. Paulina turned around in shock as Jazz glared at her.

"Why don't you go clean yourself up while Danny and I have a little chat?" Jazz grinned and Paulina just growled and left in a huff with her friends to the bathroom as my sister walk toward me.

"Long time no see little brother." Jazz greeted and all I could do was nod.

"Come on let's go before the dragon is loose again." Jazz joked as she lead me out of the club.

We walked for a little while around Amity Park as she told me about her new job, new friends, and how her and Tucker have decided to move in together. I had to admit it was a little weird for me that Tucker was dating my sister, but eventually I saw how serious he was about her and I came to accept their relationship. I then lead Jazz to the tree Sam and I used to sit under all the time staring at the sunset, or even the stars and walk without a care in the world.

"So how are you Danny?" Jazz asked me as we sat under the tree at night as I looked at the stars.

"Honestly miserable . . . My life has literally sucked without her Jazz. I really miss her and every girl so far Tucker has set me up with; it's all gone downhill. She's the only one . . ." I spoke and I felt her give me one of her sisterly hugs.

"It will get easier little brother. At least she'll be back in two days Danny, to visit all of us." Jazz said and I gave a hollow laugh.

"Yeah, but then I'll have to depart with her again. Saying good-bye the first time wasn't easy and for a second time . . . it's damn near impossible for me to say it again to her." I replied.

"I'm sure everything will be alright. In fact to set your mind at ease, I'll tell you a little secret Sam told me that you can't repeat. She said her life has been sucky without you and that there is no one up there that she wants to be with other then you." Jazz spoke making me feel a whole lot better.

"Did I ever tell you that you're the world's greatest sister a little brother could have ever asked for?" I replied and we both laughed.

Jazz and I have gotten really close over the past couple of years, thanks to Sam who has been talking with my sister a lot lately. I guess you could say they've become very close friends now with each other. Despite all that though even though I was happy to hear Sam wasn't seeing anyone, it still sucks that we can't be with each other right now. Sam and I both knew and believed that long distance relationships would never work out. It never has for anyone else, so why would it work for us.

After our little chat, I decided to go back to my apartment and get some rest. I had actually been drinking a lot tonight which was not good. I took a long hot shower and then laid down in my bed. It was pretty empty in the apartment sometimes, because Tucker would sometimes have to sleep in his office or work all nighters. Being the youngest mayor does sound like a tiring job, but Tucker didn't mind it so much. It can be pretty lonely here especially without Sam here. Soon I found myself drifting asleep and dreaming about her. Her eyes, face, lips, legs, and everything about her.

. . . . .

Suddenly I could feel a light shining through my eye lids. It was so bright and warm that it was hard to stay asleep. I turned on the side of my bed, but then I felt someone hand laid on my bare chest. My eyes suddenly jolted open and looked to see Paulina lying in bed with me. I saw her starting to wake up as I stared at her in shock.

"Good morning Danny, how did you sleep?" She asked and I quickly jumped out of bed, glad I was still clothed.

"What the hell are you doing here Paulina!?" I demanded.

"What are you talking about? You invited me here remember?" She spoke acting all innocent.

"I knew I was drunk, but not that drunk Paulina. So tell me how the hell you got into my apartment!" I shouted angrily and she just sighed and got out of bed.

I saw her get up from the covers and I quickly looked away from her not wanting to see her naked. She walked over toward me as she picked up her clothes and then I felt her cold icy hands touch my skin sending chills down my spine.

"You should really lock your door Danny, because you'll never know who might just come wondering in." She grinned before stepping out of my room.

Soon after a while she got dressed and left leaving me confused by her actions. All I could do was just sigh and get ready. I had classes today and I needed to be ready. So far I've been getting good grades in my class and not even skipping a single day of class. I've been serious about accomplishing my dream and I will do whatever it takes to get closer to me dream, so that I can start my new dream. After my classes some of my friends I met in college wanted to go and get some drinks with them, but I told them that I needed to get home.

It was already late and I needed some sleep after the crazy day today especially with Paulina. Once I got home I saw on my couch for a bit and just relaxed and turned on the TV. To my surprise not long after Tucker came in sat right next to me looking exhausted.

"Long day at work today?" I asked and he nodded.

"You don't even know the half of it dude." He replied.

Soon after we started to talk about our day and Tucker was quite surprised by Paulina's sudden appearance in my bed today. He nearly choked on his drink in his hand.

"I mean I knew she was desperate after Dash broke up with her, but not that desperate." He joked as I punched him softly.

"Anyway it's pretty late, I think I'm going to go to bed now. By the way I heard from Jazz you're moving in with her." I spoke.

"Yeah . . . I mean don't get me wrong buddy you're like my best friend and all, but . . ."

"Dude it's ok seriously, besides I've pretty much been living here by myself anyway."

"Thanks buddy,"

After that I went into my room and laid my stuff beside my desk. I took out my notebook and placed it on top of my desk, suddenly though I noticed something as I placed my notebook down. It was a ring . . . Was it Paulina's? No this ring it's too familiar to me. I picked it up and saw something engraved and my eyes widen.

"Sam," It read.

What the hell was this ring doing here!? Was Sam here!? Did she get here early!? I quickly dashed out my room and looked in every room in a panic looking everywhere for her. Soon Tucker noticed my behavior and got up and came over to me.

"Dude you look like you saw a ghost." Tucker spoke.

"I think Sam was here!" I exclaimed and he looked at me shocked.

"What!? I thought she was coming here tomorrow?" Tucker replied.

"I know, but then I found this lying on my desk. I think she was here."

I showed him the ring and I looked over to see his reaction and he looked shocked. He looked up to me and I took the ring back before I spoke again.

"I think she was here Tucker, because how else would her ring be here!?" I questioned.

"Ok Danny let's just calm down and think for a minute. If Sam was here, then why would she leave suddenly and leave her ring behind?" Tucker questioned and my eyes widen and my hands now covered my eyes and I growled in frustration.

"She must have seen Paulina in bed with me this morning! God damn it I'm such an idiot! How could I have let this happened!? I've got to find her and clear everything up with her!" I shouted running out the door with Tucker yelling behind me to wait.

I couldn't listen to him though, because I had to find Sam. I'm so stupid, that's why Paulina had that stupid grin on her face. It's because she knew Sam saw her in bed with me. I have to find her and clear things up with her as fast as I can. I went ghost and started to fly everywhere I knew or thought I could find her at. She wasn't in her usually places when she wanted to be alone, so I looked at other places I might find her. I spent all night looking in every nook and cranny of Amity Park, but . . . nothing.

Where could she be!? I looked at my watch and rubbed my eyes as I was very tired and my vision was blurry. It was now 10 AM in the morning and I had spent all night looking for her. Suddenly though I heard my phone ring and I quickly answered it thinking it was Sam.

"Hello Sam!?" I asked, but suddenly I heard someone crying at the other end.

"_Little brother it's me . . . Oh god . . ." I heard her cry and fear rose in me._

"Jazz what's wring where are you!?" I questioned and she cried even more, but soon began to speak.

"_You need to get to Sam's house . . . right away." She cried._

Without a second to lose, I hung up and flew full speed ahead toward Sam's house. Once I got there I just let myself in and I saw in the living room my parents and Sam's parents along with my sister and Tucker. They were all in tears, including Tucker who came over to me and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Tucker what's going on what happened!? Is it about Sam, did you find her!?" I exclaimed, but all he could do was shake his head and then shove my shoulder a little.

"Danny . . . she was never here . . . I know this because she was on a list of people who were on the flight from France to Amity Park . . ." Tucker spoke sadly.

"What are you talking about!?" I questioned and suddenly I could hear the TV playing in the background.

"_In today's news tragedy strikes Amity Park as a flight from France to Amity Park crashed somewhere in the North Atlantic Ocean. We're getting word that this is the list of people who were boarded on this plane. Unfortunately there were no survivors, but a rescue team is still on the search for any living survivors. The cause for the crash is still unknown as a research team has been sent out to find out the cause of the plane crash." The anchor announced._

Suddenly I browsed through the list hoping not to find her name. Soon enough though I saw it . . . Her beautiful lovely name . . . Samantha Manson . . . I fell to my knees on the ground and I could hear Sam's mom crying louder as Sam's dad comforted her. I placed my hands on forehead and then covered my eyes and I felt myself losing it inside. I had a mixture of confusion, fear, pain, rage, and sadness inside.

"Danny," I heard my mother spoke, but I quickly stood up and shook my head.

"No . . . no . . . I . . . I won't believe it. I won't believe that she's gone! NO!" I shouted in anger.

"Danny her name is on the list . . ." Jazz cried.

"I don't want to believe it either, but-." Tucker spoke, but I interrupted.

"I won't' accept it! I won't believe she's dead! She can' be! She was waiting for me! This wasn't supposed to happen to us!" I yelled in frustration.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw it was dad's hand on my shoulder. I looked up to him and saw the sadness in his eyes, which made me snap. I couldn't stand here anymore. I quickly ran out the door ignoring everyone and just kept running. Tears fell from my eyes, but I ignored them and kept running until I made it to that place. I got down on my knees and wiped the tears away and stared at our tree. I placed a hand on the tree and I felt myself becoming depressed and alone inside. I felt my heart breaking into a million of pieces.

I cried for what seemed for hours, but then suddenly as I stood up slowly something fell out of my pocket. Out of my despair of losing my best friend and the only girl I ever loved, I noticed the ring fall out of my pocket. My eyes widen in realization as I picked up the ring. I almost forgot about the ring! I looked at it and saw her name engraved I knew it was hers! It had to be because I could never forget the ring I gave to her! She wore it all the time when she was with me and I never saw her without it, until now. . .

I clenched the ring in my hand tightly and then looked to our tree. Sam's still out there, I know it. This ring is all the proof I need in order to keep looking for her. I won't believe she's dead no matter what anyone tells me. I know she's still out there and no matter what I want stop, until I find her. My old dream will have to be put on pause, because right now I have a new dream . . . To find the girl I love and never let her go again . . .


	3. Prologue Pt 2 Sam's POV

Prologue Pt. 2 Sam's POV

Sam's POV

I stretched my back and sighed deeply, but then smiled to myself as I began to exit the plane. It was a long flight, but it will be totally worth it to see everyone's faces again. Here I was back at Amity Park after 6 months and so much has happened the past months. Moving to France sure was different, but I was glad I was able to learn the language so quickly. After I got situated there, I started attending my classes in the college I got accepted to and I was able to meet a lot of cool people. My grades were good and life in France was just so simple and relaxing. It was perfect for me, but there was only one probably. I felt so . . . alone.

I had new friends up there, but they can never compare to Tucker or Danny . . . No guy could compare to Danny . . . Many guys up in France tried to ask me out, but I was never interested. None of them gave me this wow factor, or I just didn't feel comfortable with them as I did with Danny. Danny had always been someone easy to talk to and he was always so kind, caring, and goofy. He can be naïve sometimes, but that's what I loved about him. He was the kind of friend you'd only meet once in a life time.

It's funny now that I think about it. My mind was always on Danny. It was hard the first couple of months without him. I always wondered what he was doing right now, or is he seeing someone, or is he thinking of me? By the time I knew it he was always on my mind. He was so hard to forget and it was hard trying to move on from him. Even now I don't even believe I've fully moved on from him. Danny has always had a special place in my heart. Whether he was just my friend or even more then my friend, he was always important to me. Although we agreed to break up, I knew deep inside that if it wasn't for the paths we're taking in accomplishing our dreams . . . we'd still be together even right now.

Which is why I'm worried right now. I don't feel like I'm strong enough to see Danny again and then say good-bye all over again. I'm afraid one of us might cave in and not want the other person to go. I'm afraid I might be so in love with him that I would give up my dream to be with him. The truth is I would do it in a heartbeat if he asked me to. The only problem is that one of us would be very unhappy with that decision. Saying good-bye a second time will be damn near impossible for me . . .

Once I got all my luggage I got a cab and headed to Danny's apartment first. I decided I'd go see him first and surprise him that I got here early by one day. Plus no matter how much I'd like to deny my feeling inside . . . I really wanted to see him as soon as I could . . . I missed him. Once I made it to his apartment, I paid the cab driver and then hauled my stuff upstairs to his apartment. I took off the key Danny gave me that I wore around my neck and started to unlock the door. However, I noticed the door was already unlocked.

I was a little confused when I stepped inside and I saw no one up yet. I wondered if Danny or Tucker were still sleeping. I set my things in the living room and then noticed Tuckers door opened. I went over and saw that the bed was untouched, which meant that Tucker probably was still at the office working non-stop. Suddenly I noticed Danny's door was still closed. I walked over to his door and just when I was about to open it, I heard a muffling sound form the other side. It didn't seem like Danny's voice at all, it seemed . . . girly.

Suddenly my eyes widen in shock and fear. I felt myself caught in a situation I never wanted to be in. Something I never wanted to happen. I had the door handle in my hand still and it just wouldn't move. I was too afraid to open the door, because of what may lie on the other side. I hoped and prayed it wasn't what I thought it was. I slowly opened the door quietly and took my first step in, but then stopped when my eyes fell to the bed. There laid sound asleep Danny and . . . Paulina. My heart nearly broke into a million pieces inside and I felt my legs give in as I fell to the ground on my knees from the shock.

Suddenly I saw Paulina's eyes begin to slowly open and I saw her notice me now. She gave a sinister smile and then I saw her turn the other way and wrap her arms around Danny. I nearly wanted to claw her eyes out and pull her away from Danny, but then realization it me. Danny and I broke up . . . Meaning he has every right to go and date whoever he pleases. I just never thought he'd go after Paulina right after we broke up. Maybe he really was over me now. I mean he's had a crush on this girl from the beginning of freshmen year and with me gone there was nothing stopping him from being with her.

My heart was aching some much inside and I couldn't stand the sight of both of them. I quickly left the room and stood in the living room pacing myself back and forth. I felt so confused, hurt, and a little betrayed . . . He said I was the only girl he wanted and yet he's got the most popular girl in school in bed with him. He said he'd give up everything for me, he said that I was going to be his new dream, and he even said those three words that I cherished so much from him that made me believe I was the happiest girl on earth. He told me he had loved me . . . Now I can that's it's all just lies.

I'm just as naïve as Danny . . . I was a fool believing the guy I've had a crush on since forever, would love a girl like me. Someone who is so simple and plain. I never imagined how painful it was to realize that I was never truly loved. What sucked more is that I was stupid enough to believe he'd wait for me. I was afraid something like this would happen and now I see that my prediction was correct. I looked at the ring on my finger and quickly took it off. I didn't want to see this ring anymore. All it held was lies . . . I went back to Danny's room and placed it on his desk and then closed his doors. I quickly gathered my things and headed out the door.

As I walked out the door of his apartment, I felt something warm and wet roll down my face. I placed my hand on my cheek and felt water. Tears . . . I was crying. I quickly wiped them away, but they wouldn't stop falling from my eyes. Damn it . . .! I felt myself leaning against Danny's apartment door and sliding to the floor crying my eyes out as my hands covered my eyes. Why did this have to happen to me!? To us!? I thought what we had was real and pure! I thought he loved me! I guess I was wrong though in the end . . . In life there really are no such things as happy endings . . .

. . . . .

I sat at the park with my stuff still next to me feeling like hell. I was so tired and depressed inside. I didn't feel anything anymore. All I held was nothingness. My heart was shattered and there was nothing that can mend it back together. All I felt was loneliness and agony. Images would pop in my head of Paulina and Danny and I'd quickly feel angry and heartbroken inside. I shook my head trying to forget the memory, but shortly I heard a loud cry of pain.

"UGH!" Someone shouted.

I looked around breaking my train of thought and suddenly from a distance I saw someone limping in pain. I quickly stood up from the bench I was sitting in and dashed toward the injured person. The closer I got I realized it was a guy with black hair, brown eyes, well dressed, and actually quite handsome. I saw him grunt in pain as he slowly fell to the ground and on impulse I rushed to his side to help him.

"Stay back!" He shouted in pain, but I ignored him and continued to help him.

"You need help!" I replied and then looked at his wound.

I looked to his leg and saw that his ankle was bleeding badly. I went to get a closer look at it. I was very gentle as I rolled his pants up a little to see his ankle. He grunted in pain, but now I got to see a better look at the injury. It looked as though something had bit his leg like a dog. He was in serious need of a doctor and I needed to help.

"You've got to get to a hospital, you need help!" I shouted and he groaned in pain.

"I don't need your help ugh!" He shouted.

"Well whether you want it or not you're getting my help!"

I quickly helped him up and let him put his arm around my neck. I used all the strength I had and hauled him all the way to the nearest hospital. Once there, I called for help and the nurses quickly took him away on a stretcher. I could feel him staring at me non-stop as I walked with the nurses and them to the surgery room. I took one last glance at him before I couldn't go with them anymore. I saw confusion in his eyes which for some reason surprised me. Soon he was out of my sight leaving me once again leaving me alone . . .

? POV

"_Doctor we might have to amputate his foot, in order to keep it from getting infected!" A nurse shouted._

"_No . . . I believe I can stitch up the wound without it getting infected!" The doctor replied._

"_But doctor if we amputate the foot now then he won't have problems with it later on in the future!" A nurse stated._

"_Maybe your right nurse," He replied._

_Suddenly panic and fear rose in me and I started shaking in the chair and I could hear my heart rate monitor making loud beeping noises. Suddenly I felt the nurses holding me down, but I was too strong for them. Suddenly though the doctor spoke again._

"_Never mind on amputating his foot, let's just work around it before he has another panic attack!" A doctor exclaimed._

The next few hours everything was all a blur and I couldn't remember too much, but the pain was unbearable. I couldn't tell when I was screaming in pain, or actually dreaming it. However, all I could think of surprisingly through all the pain I was going through was that girl . . . She was the first person to show me kindness. Something no one before has given me. As the surgery was over I could hear a girl's voice.

"_Is he going to be ok now?" She asked._

"_He's lucky we didn't amputate his foot off, but that doesn't mean now he won't have problems with it later on. I'm not entirely sure what bit him, but we'd like to keep him in the hospital for a little while. Is he a friend of yours?" The doctor asked._

For whatever reason I was curious to hear her answer. A girl I had just met . . . I felt like she was gazing at me while my eyes were still closed. Soon enough though she answered.

"_He is, I came back into town today and I came back for a little visit." She replied shocking me with her answer._

She was lying for me. A girl, who I didn't know, lied for me. Why on earth would she do that for a stranger? Soon enough though I could hear her leaving the room and for some reason I didn't want her to leave. I couldn't move however, as I was still so exhausted. That girl really surprised me . . . and I am not one to be easily surprised . . . Eventually I began to awake feeling like hell at first. Soon though I was able to move around a little. I looked at my foot and noticed it was all healed up and nicely wrapped.

I quickly moved out of the bed and tried standing on the ground, but I immediately fell. I got back up though and used the bed to help me up. I began to walk a little, but it was very painful. Soon though I was able to get used to the feeling. Suddenly I heard my phone ring and I quickly answered it.

"Is it done . . . Good that's one less problem now . . . No there's I have to do first before I go back . . . Make sure you don't miss anything." I spoke and then hung up.

I saw my clothes all folded nicely and I quickly changed into them. I had to get out of here, before, people start asking question. I was able to make it out of the room and blend in like I was here to visit someone. Once I was out of the hospital I looked around hoping I'd see her . . . my savior . . . I looked at my watch and saw that it was already 3 PM. I remember her saying she was back in town, so she must be staying somewhere around her. I pulled out my phone and started dialing some numbers.

"It's me . . . I need you to find me someone with this description I'm about to give . . ." I explained.

Sam's POV

I decided after taking that guy to the hospital that I needed a drink . . . badly. I went to the nearest bar and took a seat and started to drink my sorrows away. So much has happened all in one day it was unbelievable. My heart was officially broken inside and at this point was feeling lower than life itself. I suddenly cursed under my breath as I just realized I forgot all my stuff back at the park when, I went to help that guy. I sighed deeply and took another swig of my drink before slamming it on the counter. Suddenly I noticed someone sit right next to me, but I ignored them at first.

"I'll take whatever she's having." He spoke and oddly enough I sort of recognized the voice.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that same guy I took to the hospital right next to me! I watched as the bartender got him the same drink I was drinking and gave it to the guy. I watched as the guy thanked him and took a sip of his drink. I watched for his reaction and saw him make a funny face, which made me laugh a little. He turned toward me and I quickly looked away, feeling a little embarrassed.

"Oh . . . it's you." He spoke to me looking at me as I tried to avoid his gaze.

"You know after almost losing my foot, I never got a chance to ask your name." He smiled and I gave a slight laugh and turned to him with a small smile on my face.

"Sam," I replied and he smiled even more.

"Its beautiful name, I take it its short for Samantha."

"It is, but my friends call me Sam." I replied and he gave a small laugh.

"So when did we become friends? After you lied to the doctor about us, or just now?" He answered and I gave another small laugh.

I got a better look at him and I could tell from his features that he was Asian. He seemed smart, cunning, funny, and . . . quiet charming. However, his looks won't fool me.

"Can I ask what it is you what you want from me?" I simply asked and he grinned.

"I came to tell you . . . thank you. Not many people are usually that kind to me and you just happened to be the first person to show me kindness." He answered.

"You flatter me, but I can tell with those good looks and charm of yours you can pretty much fool anyone into doing what you want. I'm no fool," I replied and he was a little surprised form my answer, but continued to smile.

Suddenly I watched as he grabbed something behind him and then placed it on the bar counter. It was my luggage! He handed it to me with a smile and then spoke.

"I believe this is yours. After you helped me you left your stuff behind, so I went to go and retrieve it for you. I'm glad to say there was nothing stolen from you." He said and I looked at him surprised, but then thanked him.

"Thank you . . ." I replied and he smiled.

"I think I should be the one thanking you. After all you did save my life and my foot. I am in forever in your debt. If there is anything you need please tell me."

"There's no need for you to thank me or repay me. I'm sure anyone else would have done the same. Besides there's nothing you could do, to give me what I want." I replied suddenly realizing what I said I quickly spoke again.

"I'm sorry that just slipped out of my mouth please forget what I said." I replied about to leave, until he grabbed my wrist.

"I can't help, but feel something is wrong. Although we are strangers, I actually think it would be ok if you told me your problems. After all it's not like you might see again after this and who knows, maybe I can help you in the end." He replied, but I only gave a small laugh in return.

"It's kind of a long story." I replied, but suddenly he leaned closer to me by my surprise.

"It's a good thing I'm a great listener." He grinned.

I looked into his eyes and tried to read him. He seemed so determined into knowing my story. For whatever reason though I felt like telling him. A complete stranger . . . I didn't understand why, but I just wanted to clear my head and let all my anger, frustration, pain, and sadness out of me. So in the end I told him . . . not everything, but the main idea of my story.

"Wow," He spoke.

"Yeah," I replied.

"This drink is really sour, how can you drink this?" He joked and we both laughed as if we were close friends.

"Seriously though . . . that is one hell of a story. Danny Phantom huh?"

"Yeah, he's my best friend. We've been through everything together. He's someone you met once in a lifetime . . ." I replied feeling upset now.

"I wish I could meet someone like that." He replied to me.

I noticed him staring to at me now with those brown eyes of his. He seemed so mysterious to me as he would just sit here and talk to me. It didn't seem right.

"You never answered my question before. What is it that you want from me?" I questioned and he grinned.

"It's not what I want from you . . . It's what can I do for you. I'm a very powerful man Sam and I can give you what you need to move on from all of this." He spoke and I looked at him confused.

"How actually can you do that? That is, give me what I want?" I asked.

"By giving you a chance no one else gets after a bad break up . . ." He spoke and I looked at him more confused, until he leaned closer to me and whispered something in my ear.

"_A fresh start . . . A new life." He whispered._

I watched as he backed away slowly from my face. I looked at him confused and a little frighten.

"Look break up's happen all the time and besides I'll eventually move on . . . eventually. I don't need a new life just a new fresh start." I replied sadly.

"Look what I'm offering to you is something better then a new start . . . I'm giving you chance to start a new life with a new identity. Danny is the world's believed hero and it's going to be hard to forget about him when he's everywhere. Look I know you've just met me and this is all sudden, but think about it. From what is seems you trusted him and he betrayed your trust by sleeping with another woman. It seems like you were the only one truly in love with him of you were the only one who waited for him." He spoke.

I was getting angry now with this guy and I didn't want to hear any more of this from him. I stood up from my seat and then paid from my drinks. I looked back to the guy and then spoke again before leaving.

"Why do all of this for a person you just met?" I asked and he gave a small smile.

"You saved my life and now I want to save yours by giving you something you want. You've been hurt and so have I . . . I can tell in your eyes you want to run away and I can help you with that. I had an old life before this life and now here I am living my new life with happiness and no pain." He explained to me.

"Who are you exactly?"

"Harry . . . Harry Borrison," He greeted and then extended his hand to me and to which I shook it, but then asked another question.

"Who were you before this Harry?" I asked and he laughed.

"Someone who ran away from some bad people who killed there mother right in front of my eyes. I ran and ran, until I was finally away from those bad people. After that I started a new life with the name Harry Borrison."

I looked at him quiet shocked and surprised. I did feel sorry for him, but I put on my pocker face not to show any emotion.

"What was your name before?" I asked out of curiosity.

Soon he got up from his seat and paid for his drinks. He walked over to me slowly and I noticed he still was limping a little, but not a lot. He stopped until we were face to face now and his gaze was on mine.

"I would tell you everything you want to know about me, but only if you accept the offer. I can see in your eyes that you're tempted, but I want to know what's stopping you." Harry asked.

He was right . . . what exactly was stopping me? Was it because I didn't know this guy, or was it because I might actually like the idea of a new life too much. I wouldn't have to see Danny again and I won't have to worry about him finding me. There would be no more pain and suffering or even crying over him. I loved and trusted Danny . . . I would have given up everything for him . . . I thought he would do the same for me, but I guess I was wrong. Another image of Danny and Paulina popped in my head and I felt angry again.

So many emotions ran through me right now. The worst one was the feeling of betrayal. I felt tears fall from my eyes and I quickly wiped them away, but they wouldn't stop. I looked and saw Harry offer his hand to me once more with a smile on his face.

"You said Danny was someone you met once in a lifetime right. He was a good friend. I never wanted friends, before but for some reason I wouldn't mind being yours. I've been alone for so long now I never needed a friend that is until I met someone like you. You showed me kindness and I want to repay you with not only my friendship, but a new life. All I need is one friend . . . So what do you say? Let's start a new life with no pain, suffer, or sadness. Only happiness . . ." Harry offered.

In truth I didn't want to see Danny, not after what I saw. I actually wanted to disappear and secretly start a new life away from him. I didn't want him to find me and hear excuses form him. I just want to feel happy and not alone. I loved Danny, but now I just can't forgive him. I looked at Harry's hand and slowly took it in mind. He smiled and led me out the bar.

"So what do we do now?" I asked and he smiled.

"Leave that to me," He replied.


	4. Life Goes On

** Hey guys I just wanted to do a quick update on some questions or comments I've received. Now I think a lot of you believe Paulina is truly the main villain here, but in this story she's actually not the main villain. She does play another part later on, but truthfully she's not very major in this story. Although she caused Danny and Sam conflict she really couldn't care about those two. She didn't know Sam would go to Danny's apartment that night and she doesn't care about Sam being actually being alive or dead. She was just trying to flirt with Danny because he's famous now. So whether she'll tell Danny or not about Sam is unlikely,Paulina is the last thing Danny wants to think about, and Sam will probably never admit to Danny about what she saw that night because of her new life and that she's supposed to be dead. However, all your questions will be answered later on and it will all make since. Alright let's get on to the story . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

Life Goes On

_6 years later_

Danny's POV

"Danny now!" Alex shouted.

Right on cue I grabbed the thermos and opened it up. Soon the ghost came flying in and was sucked up, by the thermos. Eventually though another ghost came around and I needed to detain it. I started to chase after it in my ghost form. I started to shoot ecto plasma at the ghost and soon it came crashing down. I threw the other thermos to Alex and he quickly opened it and it sucked the ghost right in.

"Nice job Alex!" I shouted flying back down to him and transforming back into my human form.

"Let's head back to the guys in white and report our progress." Alex said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Remind me why I work for them again?" I asked and he laughed.

"Because you know they need you just as much as you need them." He replied.

I only sighed deeply as we headed back to the guys in white. I couldn't believe even today I was working with the guys who tried to kill me dozens of times. However, ever since my secret was out they've been quiet reasonable with me. 6 years ago I joined them promising them I would help them with catching ghost or any criminals, in return though they help me find Sam . . . It's been 6 years now and I haven't seen her since the time we departed. My friends and family believe she's dead, but I know she's not.

I took out the ring and held in my hand and stared at it. As long as I have this, I'll be able to move forward and not give up on her. Sam's out there, I just know it! I place the ring back in my pocket and then headed inside the building. First Alex and I stopped by the ghost zone portal and put the ghosts back to where they belong. I met Alex about 4 years ago. He was assigned as my partner and we've been working together since. Tucker is too busy half the time running Amity Park and all, so I talk more with Alex and he knows everything which included Sam.

"Sir we've come back to report our progress to you." Alex spoke to our director.

"Very well proceed." He replied and I took a step forward.

"Sir by the time we arrived there was no evidence left at the crime scene that could be retrieved. It was all burned into ashes. Any evidence of the recent murder case now is all lost now. Without any evidence now, I'm afraid we won't be able to know who or what caused the murder. However, while at the crime scene we did find two ghost lurking around, but we caught them and put them back in the ghost zone." I explained and the director sighed deeply rubbing his temples.

"This case is a lot more then we can handle. Do we at least know who the victim is?" The director spoke.

"As a matter a fact we do Sir. Thanks to the DNA we got from the victims hair, she is identified as Emma Sung. It doesn't show her in any of her records of having a job and stayed at home most of the time. Her body was found in the bath tub of her home. As you can see her that had been cut making her bleed to death along with other body parts cut. However, the murder weapon is still not found." One agent explained.

"How about relatives?" The director asked.

"She has two adopted children, Harry Borrison and Zoe Lou. Currently both of them are living in France together." Alex explained and the director nodded.

"Find them and tell them of the news. We need to speak to them about their mother's death to them. Maybe they can tell us, who she associated with." The director ordered.

With that Alex and my job were done for the day. We headed out of the building and Alex came up with the idea to go somewhere to eat and drink, but I passed like usually. It was late and I needed some rest for tomorrow. Once I got back to the old apartment, I went to take a nice long shower. After that I sat at my desk and noticed the picture of Tucker, Sam, and me when we were teens. Those were some good times back then. Why did everything have to change? I looked at the picture next to it, of just Sam and I. I picked it up and it was Sam and I sitting by our tree.

I miss her everyday . . . there's not a day I don't think about her. She meant everything to me and now she just disappeared without a trace. I miss her beautiful violet eyes, her lips, face, legs, and everything. All I want to do is kiss her and hold her in my arms and never let her go. I just want to see her again . . .

Zoe's POV

"No this is all wrong, this isn't how I envisioned the look!" I exclaimed looking at the design of the clothes on the model.

I pulled her over for a second and then began to rearrange the style a little, to make it look better. Once I was finished I set her back up by the screen and resumed taking pictures of her. I was currently in the middle of a big fashion show photo shoot, where the viewer's get a sneak peek of what to expect in the fashion show.

"Perfect, now let's run with this look and get ready for the show tonight!" I exclaimed to the workers.

I now had to quickly rush to the dressing room and get my models ready for the show tonight, as there was a lot to do. I still needed to finish my paintings as well for the art show in a couple of months, but that would have to wait I guess.

"Zoe we need you!" One of the workers said and once I got in the dressing room.

I looked around and saw what all the models were wearing and I needed to adjust a lot of outfits quickly before the show. I quickly worked one by one on the models and made sure they all looked perfect. Soon everything was almost ready I just needed to figure out the lineup for the show. Suddenly though I began to hear a familiar loud click clacking noise. I told everyone around the room to be quiet as I began to listen to the noise more. I probably looked weird to everyone as I got on the floor on all fours and started to look around for it.

Suddenly my eyes wondered in the distance for something familiar and soon enough I found it. I quickly crawled over to it and saw the crane and I smiled brightly. I looked up hoping to see his face, but it was revealed to be someone else which made my smile fade away.

"Can I help you my dear?" The man asked extending his hand to me to which I took and stood back up.

"I'm so sorry, I thought you were someone else." I replied.

"You were always easy to fool, weren't you Zoe." A familiar voice said.

I turned and my smile lite up again as I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. I felt his arms wrap around my back as he hugged me back. I was so happy to see him again it had been a while since I last saw him.

"You came!" I exclaimed and he grinned.

"I told you I would. After all I am your biggest sponsor after all." He replied.

"You should have called me Harry; I've missed you so much!"

"I know and I apologize for not seeing you as often as I like. I've been so busy with work lately, but none the less I am here now. So let me at least treat you some food before your show starts." He said extending his arm to me, to which I smiled and wrapped my arms around him as he escorted me out the door.

Harry took me to one of my favorite restaurants where we talked and laughed. We did a lot of catching up, which made me really happy. Harry had been working a lot lately and he hasn't been coming back to the house as much which made me feel alone. However, now I'm just glad to see him again. I've missed him so much. Soon he took me back in time just before they announced my name to stand on stage and be greeted by people of my work. However, I didn't stay to long after the fashion show as I just wanted to get back to Harry.

Once I returned home, I saw Harry on the phone with someone looking rather upset. He noticed my presence and then quickly hung up the phone and looked at me with sad eyes. I went over to him looking worried.

"Harry what's wrong, is everything alright?" I questioned, but he shook his head.

"Everything is not alright Zoe . . . Apparently our "mother" was murdered." Harry spoke and I gasped in shock and went over to him.

"Oh my god what happened!?" I asked.

"They don't know who exactly did it, but her throat had been cut causing her to bleed to death . . ." Harry sighed and I grabbed his hand as he looked at me.

"You knew her longer than I did and I'm so sorry for the loss." I replied, but he only sighed.

"I know this sounds harsh, but she was never really my mother. No one can replace my real mother . . ."

"I know, let's not talk about it anymore. I don't want to see you upset, or sad." I replied and he gave a small smile to me.

"Unfortunately though, I have to go down there and talk with some of the police. They have a few questions and answers they'd like to hear about from me. They technically they want you down there too, but . . . I know how that place makes you feel Zoe. So you don't have to go, I'll make up an excuse and tell them what they want and be on my way back to France in no time." Harry explained, but I shook my head.

"No I should go with you. I mean I don't like that place, but it's like you said you'll be flying right back to France after this is all over. Besides, I can't keep running away from the past forever right?"

"But he'll be done there . . ."

"I know, but it's not like I'll see him. I'll be at the house the whole time; I won't be going anywhere unnecessary. So let me go with you." I spoke and he only sighed.

"You know I can't say no to you, but I'm just worried for you that's all." He explained taking both my hands in his and I gave a small smile.

"I'll be fine besides . . . he means nothing to me now." I replied.

Harry then gave a small smile and led me to the couch where we both snuggled up. Although I was sad for out "mother's" death I actually didn't mind it much. She wasn't exactly the nicest person I ever met, but she was Harry's foster parent and she took me in as well. I looked up to Harry as his arms were around me and I noticed him fall asleep. I smiled at the sight of him and then soon found myself falling asleep as well.

_Flashback (Sam's POV)_

"_I can't believe you didn't want to attend your own ceremony." I said._

"_Well you know me, I kinda like sitting on the sidelines sometimes." Danny replied._

"_And your folks are cool knowing your secret identity?"_

"_Yeah, the time for secrets is over. The world is safe, time for new beginnings. My dad says he even wants me to team up with him now, says I can be his sidekick."_

"_You're a big star now, probably the biggest in the world."_

"_Yeah, it's weird huh?"_

"_You'll probably get pretty busy."_

"_What else is new?"_

"_And I probably won't see much of you anymore . . ." I sighed._

"_Ah I wouldn't count on that."_

_He grabbed the ring I gave him before he left to save the world out of his pocket. He gave me a grin as he placed it on my ring finger._

"_Sam I could have never done any of this without you." He spoke and tears were forming in my eyes._

"_And I don't care what's coming next. I just hope whatever it is, your there to share it with me." He grinned._

"_I will be I just have to warn you I'm no push over you know. I still have my own ways of doing things." I replied with a smile._

"_That's what I'm counting on."_

_Then with no words left to say we kissed. It was passionate and warm. It certainly wasn't going to be the last either. _

Zoe's POV

I suddenly awoke from the chill air in the room. I noticed a blanket over me, but no Harry. I called out his name, but there was no answer. I stood up from the couch and then notice something fall to the ground. It was a plane ticket. I examined it and my heart almost stopped for a minute as I read the name . . . Amity Park. Suddenly my phone rang surprising me as I quickly answered it.

"Harry?" I questioned.

_"So you did wake up sleeping beauty." He joked._

"Where are you and why did you leave me a plane ticket?" I asked.

_"Well I already left without you and I actually just landed in Amity Park."_

"You left without me! Why!?"

_"I wasn't sure if you were truly ready to go back here again and plus the police called me and told me that they'd be over at the house today to look more at the crime scene and ask me some questions. I don't want the police to be too nosy in our house. So I needed to head to Amity Park as soon as I could. I'm really sorry Zoe, but call me later on your decision whether to come down here or not"_

"Yeah sure, just be careful and take care of yourself." I replied and I heard him give a small laugh on the other line.

_"You're always so good to me you know that." He replied and I smiled._

"It's because you're the only one friend I need in this world."

Without anything left to say we both hung up and I sighed deeply laying back on the couch. Amity Park . . . it's been a while since I was last there. I had a lot of good memories there though, but all they'll ever be is just memories. Now I have a better life here with Harry. I've becomes the world's famous fashion designer, artiest, and photographer all thanks to Harry managing everything for me. I looked at the ticket in my head and then quickly went to my room. I grabbed my suit case and started to pack. I personally didn't want Harry to be alone over there especially with the cops and I want to be by his side.

I took out my phone, but paused at Harry's name. He was the only person in my contact list. I debated whether to call him or not, but then I thought I'd just surprise him with me coming down. I smiled at the thought of his reaction and then quickly continued packing while thinking to myself.

"6 years . . . huh . . . I guess it has been a long time." I spoke to myself.


	5. First Encounter

First Encounter

Danny's POV

"Is this the house?" Alex asked.

"That's the one," I replied driving up to the gate.

"It's huge! It's a freaking mansion!"

"Well they are rich after all Alex. I mean did you even do your research on this case?"

"Hey don't forget I'm your senior Fenton! You may be the world's famous hero, but don't forget who took you in as they're partner. I did it because I saw strength, determination, courage, but also sadness." Alex spoke and my smile faded a little.

"You've been searching for a dead girl for 6 years . . . I'm worried about you not just as my partner, but also as my friend." Alex said placing a hand on my shoulder and I only could nod.

"However, that being said I have a feeling she might still be out there if what you told me is true. So don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. I know you'll find her . . . someday anyways." Alex replied and I gave a small smile again.

"Thanks, I really needed to hear that." I said and he smiled.

The gate began to open and I drove up the drive way and parked the car. Soon Alex and I got out of the car and headed inside the house. We noticed an elevator and went inside and headed upstairs I guess into the house. Once inside the house we noticed how actually big it was. It was very simple and clean full of books, furniture, lights, kitchen, and etc! There was even another upstairs.

"Whoa," I breathed.

"Can I help you with something gentlemen?" A voice spoke.

We turned our heads around and saw from upstairs a man looking down on us. He looked Asian with brown hair, brown eyes, looking like the same height as me, well dressed, and had a cane in his hand. I watched as he walked down the stairs with his cane and greeted us with warm smiled. He extended his hand to me and greeted himself.

"Harry . . . Harry Borrison. I believe you are the cops they sent to inspect my house and ask me questions correct?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yes Mr. Borrison, only we're really detectives not really cops. I'm sorry for the confusion." Alex spoke and Harry nodded.

"Please call me Harry and by all means go and inspect the house and come find me when you're done." Harry replied and we nodded.

First we headed upstairs where the crime had taken place. We checked the tub once more and saw the traces of blood still. I tried to imagine how the killer killed the victim and leave no trace of anything DNA. The only lead we had was what had killed the victim and traced it back to the factory owner. However, by the time we got there everything was burn to the ground leaving no evidence of who purchased the knife. The also where about of the knife was still unknown.

"It seems like she put up a really fight before she died. Her eyes were wide open so something shocked her bad." Alex explained as I took out the picture of the dead victim.

"I just noticed something now besides the slit on her throat. Her neck is bruised all around . . . She was also straggled." I pointed out.

"I'll have the forensics take a look at that again. I'll call them while you try talking to the victim's family member." Alex explained.

I headed downstairs and went to find Harry. I looked all around, but he was nowhere to be seen. I checked most of the rooms, until there was one room left. I stepped inside and realized it was more of a woman's room. It must be that other girl . . . Zoe was it? I took a look at the files in my hand again and nodded. Suddenly I looked up and my eyes froze on a certain photo. I walked closer to it and saw a woman and Harry in each other's arms smiling at the camera. The picture was beautiful, but more beautiful because of the woman in it. I walked a little closer to and got a better picture and my eyes widen a little.

The resemblance . . . it's so close to her, but I know it can't be her. I lifted my hand to touch the picture, but stopped. I shook my head and needed to focus. I put my hand down, but still kept my eyes locked on the picture. She looked just like her . . . The girl I had been searching for, for 6 years. I miss her so much . . . She's always on my mind constantly. I looked at the picture and I felt sadden all of the sudden. Sam . . .

"Is everything alright?" A voice spoke and I quickly turned and saw Harry standing at the door way.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I was actually looking for you . . . and then I saw this picture. Is this . . .?" I spoke and he smiled.

"Zoe . . . she's my adopted sister yes, but we're much closer than that." He spoke and I nodded.

"Well if you're ready, I have a few questions to ask you." I replied.

. . . . .

"I wouldn't really call her a mother really, more like an aunt. She took Zoe and I in when we were little. She was a kind and caring woman, but very distant from the world and everyone else in it. We weren't rich before and we had to work our way to get where we are today. Although I am deeply sad for her death, I just can't believe she's gone." He spoke sadly.

"So you don't know anyone who'd do this to her. Friends maybe or family?" I asked and he shook his head.

"I don't think she really had any friends and our aunt's family died a long time ago. It was just us and now it's just Zoe and I."

"Not to be rude, but where exactly is Mrs. Lou?" I questioned.

"Well we both live in France and she doesn't like to travel much, so she's up there still. I bought this house here, for whenever I had business down here. Our mother lived Amity Park and so I left the house to her for her to take care of when I'm gone. Besides Zoe usually stays over in France, so I don't think you'll be seeing her." Harry explained and then I saw Alex come in and sit next to us.

"Well if you don't mind we would like to ask her some questions regarding your-." I spoke, but he interrupted.

"If you have any questions please direct them to me as I will be more than happy to help you with this case. As for Zoe, she wasn't really as close to "mother" like I am and she won't tell you more then what I have told you already that you already know." He explained and I looked to Alex who shrugged.

"Right well in any case, we will do everything we can to help capture the culprit that did this to your mother. If you can think of anything else please call us and let us know."

"Of course, Mr." Harry said extending his hand to me again as we stood up.

"Danny . . . Danny Fenton, but please just call me Danny." I said shaking his hand and I saw his expression change a little to my surprise.

"Danny . . . I'll be in touch with you." He spoke letting go of my hand and walking away.

Zoe's POV

"Finally, I'm off the god awful plane." I said stretching my back.

I really didn't like traveling, especially back to this place. 6 years was a long time and I never wanted to come back here. However, Harry is here and I don't want to be away from him. I got my luggage and hauled a cab. I gave the cab driver directions to the other house we have here. I knew Harry would be there by now probably talking with the police, but I didn't want him to be alone.

"So what brings you here to Amity Park Miss? You've heard about this place being filled with ghost right?" The cab driver spoke.

"I'm here on business and as for ghosts, I don't really believe in them." I replied and he laughed.

"Well you must Danny Phantom, the hero of our world right!? He's part ghost you know." He spoke.

"Is he? Never really heard or seen him before." I lied and he laughed.

"Maybe you'll meet the guy, he's a good guy."

With that I said nothing as he pulled up to the house now in front of the gate. I grabbed my stuff out of the trunk and then paid the cab driver. I watched as he drove away and I sighed deeply. I hope we never meet.

Danny's POV

Suddenly thunder went off and it began to rain now a little. Alex and I rushed into the car and got in. I started the car up and then started to drive out of here. I pulled up to the gate a waited for it to open, but it wouldn't open.

"I think we need to manually open it. I see a passcode over there, why don't you go open it Alex." I spoke.

"Why me? You've got the ghost powers, it's not like you can really get wet anyways." He replied and I was going to argue, but stopped.

There was no point in fighting with him, so I just sighed and got out of the car. I ran over to the passcode thing trying to figure out how to open the gate. I tried to remember the passcode getting in, but I was drawing a blank. Suddenly I heard someone sneeze. I looked away from the passcode and looked outside the gate. There I saw a woman standing outside the gate in the rain. She had raven long black hair that was wet now from the rain, beautiful purple eyes, gorgeous face, and above all just stunning. I watched for a second as he put her hand out and let the rain fall in her hands. She stared at with such a calm expression before suddenly speaking.

"Ah . . . the clouds are crying today. I guess something bad happened today." She spoke and suddenly my eyes widen as I remembered something.

. . . . .

_It started to rain and Sam and I quickly ran underneath an umbrella I brought for today. I knew it would come in handy for today. I looked over to her and saw her smiling as he continued taking our walk around the park. I watched as she put her hand out and let the rain fall on it._

"_What are you doing Sam?" I asked and she gave a small smile._

"_The clouds . . . they're crying today." She spoke, confusing me._

"_Don't tell me you're going poetic on me Sam." I replied and she gave a small laugh, before speaking again._

"_I think something bad happened today." _

"_What makes you say that?" _

"_I don't know . . . it's just this weird feeling I get sometimes. I don't know maybe it's because I'm a Goth who knows." She laughed and I laughed with her._

_I offered her my elbow to which she gladly accepted and held my arm tightly making me smile. I would look down at her and see that beautiful smile that I'd love and thought how could something bad happen today when it all just seemed so perfect._

_. . . . ._

The memory ended and I continued to watch her as she looked up at the rain. Soon though I saw her looking at her phone trying to reach someone, until she hung up and put it away. No . . . No way . . . it can't be her!? Can it!? I watched as she looked around one last time, before starting to walk away now from the gate. Suddenly panic rose in me as I started to remember the passcode to open the damn gate! I watched as she was getting farther and farther away from me and I was now trying everything I could to open the get. Duh I'm half ghost! I phased through the gate and quickly started to dash toward the running woman.

"SAM!" I shouted, but no answer so I kept running and running.

I was getting closer and closer to her now and soon she was in my reach and I quickly grabbed her wrist and made her turn around. I heard her gasp in shock as her eyes widen as she looked at me. I started to breathe heavily as I looked at her. She looked startled and confused. What the hell am I doing!? I looked into her purple eyes and they reminded me so much of her.

"Sam . . ." I spoke without even thinking.

Suddenly I saw a little bit of a reaction toward her in her eyes. She looked at me more confused and shocked. Suddenly I heard a car behind me and I turned to see Alex driving and then getting out of the car, walking toward us.

"What? What is it, is she a thief?" Alex questioned, but I kept my eyes on the girl.

Suddenly I shook my head and slowly let go of her wrist. She just stood there in confusion and shock, not saying a word to me. I looked into her eyes, but then looked away not wanting to look at them anymore. No . . . it's not her. You're doing it again Danny . . . You can't keep doing this to yourself. I looked at her one last time, before slowly walking away toward the car not looking back.

Zoe's POV

I watched as the man walked away startling me as I stared at him still in shock. Suddenly his friend or whatever came up to me and apologized.

"I'm so sorry for my partner's behavior. He hasn't had a lot of sleep and is very stressed. I'm sorry," He spoke and I could only nod.

I watched as the man smile and started running back to the car yelling out his partner's name.

"What the hell is with you today Danny!?" He explained and my heart stopped.

Fear rose in me again and my eyes widen in shock. I felt myself hugging myself now as I looked at the car. That man . . . could he really be . . . No it can't be him. Suddenly though, I remembered him calling out an unforgettable name to me. A name that has haunted me all my life. It couldn't be him . . . Danny Phantom.

Harry's POV

I heard the shower turn off and soon Zoe came walking out in her robe drying her hair. I turned and saw her staring at me and then giving me a warm smile walking over to me.

"Harry, do you have any change of clothes mine are all wet." She explained.

"There in mother's room, I put them there. Come out when you're done changing." I simply replied, but I saw her expression change as she walked closer to me.

"Are you mad, because I didn't call you and tell you I was coming?" She asked.

I walked pasted her and sat in a chair rubbing my temples. Soon though I heard her sit next to me and began to speak again.

"You know I came here only thinking of you Harry. I don't like when you go away." She simply replied and I suddenly grabbed her arm surprising her.

"Promise me, you won't surprise me like this again. I don't like surprises." I replied and her expression changed a little more, but she nodded.

I realized now I must have been worrying her, or even worse scaring her. I quickly let go of her arm and then sighed and looked up to her with a warm smile.

"I'm sorry . . . I just got a little carried away. I just don't want anything bad to happen to you, where I can't help, or find you." I replied and she smiled to me now.

"By the way why was your phone turned off?" She questioned.

"I was trying to reach you because the gate was closed and I got rained on. Then some cop came over and grabbed me by surprise and-." She spoke, but my eyes widen and I interrupted.

"A cop?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yeah . . . he probably thought I was a thief standing outside the house." She answered.

"And?"

"I think he thought I was to pretty to be a thief or something. He just stared at me and left without saying anything." She spoke, but her expression changed a little.

I stood up from my seat and walked beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. I felt her hand touch mine now as she looked at me and I smiled.

"Well I'm glad you weren't arrested. We already have too much to deal with as it is." I said and we both laughed.

"You must be tried, so go and rest and I'll see you tomorrow morning." I spoke again and she smiled to me.

I let go of her shoulder and then started to head to my room. I closed the door behind me and then sighed. Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom . . . Either case I have to be very careful around him and keep an eye out as well.


	6. Blast From The Past

Blast From The Past

Danny's POV

I turned on the shower quickly and let the hot water run down on me. I was still in my clothes, but it didn't matter anymore. I started to take deep breathes and then took out the picture from my pocket and examined it closely. Her eyes, face, lips, and every little detail about her in the picture. I nearly memorized it. She looked just like her and there was no doubt about it. It seemed like there was more than meets the eye when I saw her stare at me in shock. What kept bugging me was that when I called out Sam's name she reacted a little to it. If it wasn't her then why did she react to the name? My eyes widen again as I thought about her. Could she really be her? Could she be the girl I've been looking for, for 6 years?

It has to be her . . . especially with what she said today about the rain. Only Sam would say something like that. Maybe I'm wrong, or maybe I'm right but I have to go with my heart and right now it's tell me that it's got to be her. I have so many questions to ask her, but I don't want to lose her again. I've got to think of something fast before I lose the only thing I've got that's close to Sam. Soon I got out of the shower and out of my wet clothes and got ready for bed, until suddenly I heard a knock on my door. I went to open it and there I saw Tucker, Jazz, and Alex to my surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?' I asked looking at the clock.

"We came to visit it you little brother." Jazz answered.

"Duh, plus Alex told us what happened today with you." Tucker replied and I glared at Alex who put his hands up in defense.

"Sorry man, but you've been actually very strangely the past couple of days. Ever since this case started." Alex explained and I sighed slumping down on the couch.

"Is it about her again Danny . . . I know you're still trying to find her, but it's been 6 years now." Jazz reminded me.

"I know, but Jazz I know she's still out there. I think I may have even found her!" I exclaimed.

"Are you serious!?" Tucker exclaimed and Jazz hit him.

"Don't encourage him," Jazz said.

"I serious Jazz I think I might have found her. My lead is that woman Zoe Lou." I spoke.

"Whoa whoa back it up Danny. Zoe Lou? She's the victim's daughter!" Alex explained.

"Adopted daughter! Look she looks just like her and I heard her say something today that made me think of Sam! Look whether she is, or isn't Sam I still want to know and I think she might be the answer! Look I know you guys think I'm crazy, or insane but I've been devastated without her . . . I can't sleep without dreaming about her at nights, or even look at a woman without even thinking about her . . . I really miss her guys . . . I love her too much to let her go." I explained and everyone in the room fell silent, until Tucker spoke.

"We all miss her Danny; you're not the only one. She was my best friend too you know. I just don't think she'd want you to be doing this to yourself whether she's dead or alive. Plus is don't you think is she wanted to found, she would have let you find her by now?" Tucker asked, but I had no answer.

I was totally losing it, but it didn't matter to me. I gave up everything now just to find her and I won't give up on her. I know I'll find her and when I do I'll never let her go again. I pulled out the ring from my pocket and stared at it once more. This was my resolve . . . This was the only proof I need to keep looking for her. So I'll never stop, even if it kills me finding out the truth.

Zoe's POV

I laid in bed now with Harry right beside me as we stared into each other's eyes. I had one hand holding his and my other hand by my side. I looked to him and smiled.

"Let's go back to France already Harry . . . The police got what they wanted, so let's go back already." I spoke and he grinned.

"In time, but there's still so much to do with our mother's death. By the way those weren't police they were detectives." He replied surprising me.

"Detectives?"

"Yeah . . . which is why we have to stay a little while longer here. I don't want them getting the sneaking suspicion about us . . . about our past . . .

"I'm full of things I don't want to remember . . . I don't want to talk about it anymore, I'm just tired."

"Then let's just rest,"

I looked to him and nodded. Soon we laid there in silence and I soon began to see Harry drifting asleep. I smiled and laughed a little at the sight and then began taking my free hand and casting my magic spell on him.

"Erase all the bad memories and replace them with new happy ones." I whispered waving my hand to his face as he slept and I smiled.

Soon though I felt a little sadden. Harry and I have been running out whole lives and now all we want is the happy ending we never got. Was it really too much to ask for?

Danny's POV

I drove up to the house again with Alex in the passenger seat, freaking out a little. Once I parked in the drive through, we walked into the elevator and headed inside. I called Harry and told him that we may have run into Zoe and wished to speak with them both. He was a little hesitant at first, but agreed. This was one shot at this and I needed to make this count. I needed to know if Zoe was truly Sam. Once inside we were greeted by Harry once more who lead us to the couch. We sat down and talked a little, until I started looking around the room for her . . .

"Is everything alright Danny?" Harry spoke up and I nodded.

"Oh yeah, I was just wondering where Mrs. Lou might be. We agreed we'd talk with both of you on the case." I replied and he grinned.

"Zoe, can you please come downstairs!" Harry exclaimed.

I looked up the stairs and watched as a woman emerged downstairs and was looking as beautiful as ever. I had heard of her being a famous fashion designer, artist, and photographer and I must say she really fits the image. I watched as her eyes met mine and I saw her eyes widen a bit before she turned away and smiled to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder to my surprise.

"My name is Zoe and I am pleased to meet the men who are working on our mother's murder case." She spoke.

Her voice was exactly the same as hers, no doubt about it. I could never forget a voice like hers, especially after all this time of looking for her.

"So let's begin with the questions shall we." Harry spoke and Alex and I nodded to them

. . . . .

"That's all the information I know, I'm afraid it might do you any good since Harry probably told you the same thing." Zoe spoke and I shook my head.

"Anything will work . . . thank you." I spoke and she only nodded to me and looked away.

Suddenly Harry's phone began to ring and he stared at it and immediately answered the phone. Then he looked to us and spoke.

"I'm sorry I have to take this, it's a very important call if you'll excuse me." Harry spoke.

I watched as she was about to walk away, until I saw Zoe tighten her grip on his shoulder. He turned to her and stood up and then whispered something into her ear. She looked to him and nodded and her left. I looked to Alex who stood up suddenly and spoke.

"I think I'm going to go look more at the crime scene." Alex spoke, before I could say anything and left leaving Zoe and I alone.

I looked to her and saw how nervous she looked around me. She seemed uncomfortable with me being here. She would glance at me a few times, before looking away. I noticed she was doing that during the whole time I was interviewing her and Harry. I stood up and walked slowly to her, trying not to startle her.

"Is everything alright?" I asked her and she gave a small nod and looked up to me.

"Yes, I'm fine . . . I think the whole murder case is just getting to me now." She replied and then I spoke again.

"I am sorry about yesterday, I just thought you were someone else . . . someone I knew a long time ago."

"I get that a lot actually. I understand,"

I nodded to her, but I didn't want to end things here so I quickly began to speak again.

"I couldn't help, but over hear you say something yesterday . . . about the rain." I spoke and her eyes widen a little, but she put on a fake smile.

"It's something I used to believe when I was a teenager that's all. I probably sounded poetic and lame when I said that." She smiled, but then quickly changed her expression as she looked to me.

My eyes were widening in surprise by her reply. I looked at her with seriousness in my eyes as I stared unto her purple eyes. I saw her eyes getting watery now and I could see her shaking a little. Out of all the responses, she gives me that one . . . that one response . . . I walked over to her now a little closer and she doesn't back away to my surprise. She looked at me with sadness and a little fear. Suddenly I begin to speak without even realizing it.

"Who exactly are you . . .?" I spoke and I saw her eye twitch a little.

I got a reaction from her, which made me curious about her now. This girl . . . Zoe Lou . . . Could she really be Sam . . . My Sam?

"Who are you . . .?" I spoke again and I saw her about to walk away, until I grab her by her shoulders and make her look at me.

"Please . . . who are you?" I choked out and I saw her eyes get even watery.

"She's my fiancée," A voice spoke from upstairs.

I look to see Harry walking downstairs slowly with his cane in his hand. I saw him walk toward us with a smile on his face as I let go of Zoe. I looked and saw a shocked expression on Zoe's face, but I said nothing. Soon Alex came back down and made a weird face.

"Am I interrupting something?" He asked and Harry grinned.

"Tell me Danny . . . do you like my fiancée?" Harry asked all of sudden and even though I was surprised, but I didn't answer.

"This just won't work, I'm afraid." He spoke again.

Zoe walked past me and then walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around his arm and spoke looking into Harry's eyes.

"That won't work for me either, because I like Harry the most." She replied making my heart ache a little.

I watched as Zoe was about to walk away, but then I called out to her.

"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed and she stopped and turned toward me.

"What is it this time?" She asked.

I felt everyone's eyes and attention on me. I only looked to her though. I knew it just had to be her. I could feel it . . . However, I think it's best we talk another time. I cleared my throat and then began to speak.

"I'm sorry for my sudden actions . . . I am not well . . . I think it's because of the clouds crying today, that something bad is happening to me." I spoke and suddenly her eyes widen.

I watched for anymore reactions, until soon turned away. I apologized to Harry and let myself out slowly with Alex behind me. As the elevator closed I watched her reaction to my leaving and I saw her grip Harry's hand in hers tightly. Then I looked into her eyes as she stared at me before the elevator door closed between us.

Zoe's POV

"Zoe please come out!" Harry shouted, but I ignore him.

"ZOE!" He shouted once more.

I was currently in the shower letting the warm water fall all over me with my clothes on. I placed my hands over my ears and then started rocking back in forth. No . . . No . . . NO! I don't want to remember, I don't want to remember! I felt myself start to cry a little as I closed my eyes tightly. Why . . .? Why after all this time, does he still remember me . . .!? Why can't he forget and move on with his life!? Why must he make me feel this way!? Suddenly I heard the door unlock and I could hear Harry coming in. I still kept crying, but soon he turned off the water and then placed a towel over me. I felt his hands wrap around me and I cried even more in in his embrace as he held me.

"Why . . . after all this time? Why can't I forget about him?" I spoke up, but Harry remained silent for a while, until he decided to speak.

"I'm so sorry Zoe, just think soon will be back in France." Harry replied.

However, it's not what I really wanted to hear from him. I needed to forget him once and for all. I moved on with my life without him and I couldn't be happier. I guess now I'll just have to make it clear to him that whatever he thought back then about us was officially over. I am Zoe Lou . . . and I will never go back to being her again . . .


	7. A Date To Remember

A Date To Remember

Danny's POV

"What the hell was that about Danny!? Flirting with his fiancée! I admit it's a little strange since they grew up together, but still!" Alex shouted at me in the car.

"I wasn't flirting with her . . . Alex it's her, without a doubt it's her!" I explained.

"How do you know, what proof do you have?"

"The way she spoke to me just moments ago and the look she gave on her face. It's defiantly Sam I just know it."

Before Alex could reply my phone suddenly went off. I looked at the number and I noticed it was Harry calling me. All I could do was roll my eyes, before answering the phone.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"_Hi, um this is Zoe . . ." She spoke and my eyes widen and my heart literally stopped for a moment._

"Oh hello! Is something wrong?" I exclaimed and I heard her give a small laugh on the other line.

"_No actually, but there is something I'd like to talk to you about a little bit later if you don't mind." She replied._

"Of course, absolutely!"

"_Good, do you think we can meet up somewhere?"_

"How about Nasty Burger in about one hour, or so?"

"_That sounds good, I'll see you there detective." She said and then hung up._

"Who were you just talking to?" Alex asked and I smiled like an idiot.

"No . . . You're seeing Harry's fiancée are you insane! That dude is a powerful man, one you don't want to mess with!" Alex explained, but I ignored him.

She wants to meet up with me . . . Why? Why all of the sudden? What is it that she wants to talk about? You've got to stay focus Danny, for all you know it has something to do with the murder case. Either way though I was still kind of . . . happy.

. . . . .

Once I stepped inside Nasty Burger I noticed how empty it was inside. It was kind of chilly in here was well. Suddenly though my eyes fell on her. I saw her sitting in the same booth I used to sit in when I was a teen. I watched as she looked around looking totally out of place waiting. I smiled to that image and soon started to walk over to her. She noticed me now and gave a warm smile and greeted me.

"I'm Zoe. I don't believe I caught your name. Perhaps you should scream it really loud and shout out your motive." She joked, but I saw through it.

I remember that day all too well, when we first fought against Technus. She said that same line to him, like she did to me just now. I watched her expression change a little, until she put on another smile to me and began to talk.

"I'm sorry about Harry's behavior toward me earlier. I guess you could say he was jealous or something, because of the way you were looking at me." She replied making blush and feel a little embarrassed.

"It was rude of me to stare and I apologize as well and please just call me Danny." I replied, but she continued to smile.

"Danny . . . Like the famous Phantom I keep hearing about around here."

"Yeah, at your service." I replied and she gave a small laugh.

"So you told me in the house that I reminded you of someone? Were you just saying that because you were hitting on me, or do I truly remind you of someone?" She questioned right off the bat, to my surprise.

"Um, you do remind me of someone. Someone I knew a long time ago." I spoke sadly, but she continued to smile.

"An old love maybe? I quite good at these kinds of games." She replied.

I looked at her and watched for anything strange by her reaction, but nothing. All she did was smile. She seemed like a different person then before when I talked to her.

"She was . . . my best friend . . . and old love. I've been searching for her." I answered.

"What happened between the two of you?" She asked and I gave a hollow laugh as I looked to her and then answered seriously.

"I'm not sure myself . . . Everyone told me that she died in a plane crash, but it can't be true. The day before the crash, I found this on my desk." I explained and took out the ring and showed her.

I saw her expression remain unchanged as she looked at it and then back to me. I looked to her and then shook my head and continued my story.

"She always wore this ring. I never saw her without it and I remember her wearing it the day she moved to France. I thought to myself . . . why would her ring be here, when I knew I saw her wear it on the day she left Amity Park?" I explained and then she shrugged to me and spoke.

"Well if you claim she wore the ring the day she departed, then why would the ring be left on your desk?" Zoe questioned.

"I believe she came a day early to see me, but when she got to my apartment I think she saw . . . something she misunderstood."

"What exactly did she misunderstood?" Zoe asked sternly.

"This girl Paulina we both knew broke into my apartment and slept beside me . . . naked. Of course I didn't realize it until I woke up in a panic wondering what the hell she was doing! I was shocked!"

"Shallow girl," Zoe replied and I laughed a little remembering something.

. . . . .

"_Take it easy Paulina, you don't want to hurt Sam..." I spoke and suddenly though I looked a saw Paulina in the dragon's claws._

"_Paulina?" I questioned and then I looked to the dragon ghost._

"_Sam?" I asked surprised._

"_Shallow girl!" Sam in dragon ghost form shouted._

"_Yup, that's Sam." I replied._

_. . . . ._

"I believe the girl I loved mistook what happened when she saw us in bed together . . . I would never do that to her or betray her. I loved her way to much too ever do that kind of thing to her. I mean it was hard not seeing her for the past 6 months while she was in France. However, I didn't care how long it would take me, because I would wait for her. I'd wait for her for all eternally if that's what it took to be with her." I explained and I saw her eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow . . . you really loved her. So I guess because of what she might have seen, she must have ran away." She replied and I nodded.

"Yeah, I've been looking for her ever since trying to find her and explain everything to her that what she saw was nothing! Just a mistake!" I exclaimed and Zoe said nothing at first, but soon after spoke.

"So Danny . . . what makes you think that after explaining everything to her, that she would believe you or even go back to your side?" Zoe asked and I felt a little surprised as she said my name.

I looked to her and thought about that voice of hers as she said my name. It reminded me of Sam again. I watched her expression become more serious, before I could talk a waiter came by and delivered Zoe's drink that she apparently ordered. I just ordered a water as Zoe drank her strawberry milkshake. I watched as she smiled as she drank her milkshake. She looked to me now and soon began to speak again.

"So why do you think I am your past lover, or even friend?" Zoe asked and I spoke quickly in reply.

"You remind me to much about her. The way you look and even act. I don't even believe you realize how many signals you're giving that remind me of her." I replied and she gave a small frown.

"Can I see the ring for a second?" She asked and I hand it to her.

I watched as she took it from me and began to examine the ring. She looked at it curiously and the looked up to me and spoke.

"Wes?" She questioned and I gave another laugh.

"Sam," I replied and turned it upside down to reveal the real name.

I saw her react a little by the name, but not very much. She looked it at more now and just stared at the name, but soon she just gave it back to me without any questions or reaction.

"Although I am sorry about what happened between you too, I'm just not her. My life is in France, where I'm a world famous fashion designer, artist, and photographer, and with Harry my fiancé. I mean do I honestly still look or act like that girl? I mean what makes you think I even am her?" Zoe questioned.

I didn't answer at first as she only stared at me and waited for my answer. I looked at her and knew and believed it had to be her, despite everything. It just had to be her. I leaned a little closer to her and then began to speak.

"Your voice," I answered and her expression changed a lot now as she looked at me with those purple eyes of hers.

"Danny Fenton, or Phantom . . . The voice that used to call my name." I spoke and she laughed hollowly, until I spoke again.

"That laugh . . . She used to laugh soundlessly like you did just now." I spoke again and she avoided my gaze as she stared at her drink with a blank expression.

We didn't speak to each other for a while. I continued to stare at her waiting for a reaction, but all she did was stare at her drink. Soon though she began to speak with a small smile.

"You really must have liked her." Zoe replied and then looked at me with those eyes.

"However, I'll never be like her. The girl you loved that is. I think you need to stop chasing the past and start looking to the future." She spoke again making me react a little by her comment.

Soon though she started to put on another smile toward me. I watched as she took out some money and laid it on the table. I watched as she stood up from her seat making my eyes go wide.

"I like you Detective . . . I don't think you're a bad guy. So let's be secret friends." She spoke putting her index finger to her lips and winking at me.

Soon she began to walk away and out of Nasty Burger. I quickly got out of my seat and followed after her. I saw her walking away from the place and I shouted her name, until she stopped and turned around surprised. I came up to her and spoke.

"Can you please . . . do me one last request . . . Then I'll leave," I spoke to her and she nodded.

I looked up to her eyes again and didn't remove my gaze to her. Right here in front of me was the only girl closest to the girl I had been in love with since the day we met. I mean just hearing her speak and laugh and even seeing her just makes me think about Sam. I just had to be sure it was truly her.

"Can you say my name again . . .?" I asked.

She looked at me confused at first, but I begged her to do it. She would look at me in surprise, but then her expression changed to a more serious one as she began to speak.

"Danny," She simply spoke, but then I turned away from her and spoke.

"Again," I replied.

I didn't hear her move or even ask why, all I did was wait for her to reply once more.

"Danny," She spoke again, but this time I closed my eyes now.

"Again please, just once more . . ." I asked over her.

I had my eyes closed now with one hand covering them up. I wanted to imagine Zoe's voice verses Sam's voice. If they both had the name similar voice, then I would know my answer. Soon Zoe began to repeat my name again and I would ask her a couple more times to say my name, until I didn't ask anymore. Soon I was able to tell the similarities between Zoe's voice and Sam's as I pictured Sam's voice to hers.

. . . . .

"_Danny? Danny? Earth to Danny!?" Sam exclaimed._

_I quickly snapped out of it as Sam broke my train of thought. I looked to her and then realized we were up in our tree sitting on a branch._

"_Oh sorry Sam . . . I was just in deep thought." I explained._

"_Were you thinking about France again?" She asked and I sighed and looked to her._

"_I can't believe you're really moving away." I said sadly._

"_I know, but it's the college I really wanted to get into Danny. I mean it's the only place where I'll be able to accomplish my dream. You shouldn't think about it right now, I mean its still months away." She explained, but I grabbed her hand in mine and spoke once more._

"_It's only months away, until I won't be able to see you again. I'm really going to miss you Sam, I mean what's going to happen to us?" I asked._

"_Nothing, because will still be the same us! I mean sure will be far away from each other, but we could always visit during breaks. Besides you won't have to worry too much anyways with us be miles away."_

"_Why's that?"_

"_Because you'll be the only one I'll love always and forever Danny no matter what. Will get through this together ok?" _

_I felt Sam's arms wrap around me as I pulled her closer to me and let her lay her head on my shoulder as we looked at the sun set together. I looked down at her as she looked up to me and I smiled._

"_Forever and ever," I spoke and she smiled and we shared one of our most unforgettable kisses._

_. . . . ._

"Danny," Zoe spoke one last time and I opened my eyes.

I took a few deep breathes and then turned to face Zoe. I watched as she looked at me confused, but I said nothing. I just only looked at her and stared. It's her . . . Now I'm absolutely positive. Zoe's face, eyes, lips, smile, laugh, and so forth are all just like Sam's. I knew that was certain to me. I walked over to her, until we were face to face. I saw her take a step back from me a little as she looked up to me a little afraid. As much as I wanted to hold her and kiss her . . . I just didn't want to lose her just yet.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked and she gave another small laugh.

"I have my car parked right over there, so I'll be fine. Good-night detective," She replied walking away, but then I called out to her.

"Let's meet again sometime! After all we are secret friends now right!?" I exclaimed and she grinned.

"Let's meet again Wednesday, I'll be free then!" She replied and I smiled to her and nodded.

I watched as she walked to her car and got inside. She started up the car and then began to drive away. I watched, until I couldn't see her anymore. Sam . . .

Zoe's POV

"How did it go?" Harry grinned and I gave him a warm smile.

"Just like I thought it would . . . We're going to meet up again Wednesday." I replied and Harry smiled.

"So I take it, it's all going according to plan?"

"Just like I knew it would . . . He's a fool . . . To think I would even confess to him of my old identity." I spoke and gave a hollow laugh before continuing.

"He went on all about the girl he loved and how long he was searching for her. He even explained to me why she might have run away from him. He told me that what she saw was a misunderstanding and that he wanted to clear it up to her. It's pathetic . . ." I continued.

Soon Harry came and sat beside me on the couch with his arm over my shoulder. He gave me another smile and then started to speak.

"You keep referring _her _when you actually mean-." Harry spoke, but I interrupted as I suddenly stood up away from him.

"I know I'm her! Or at least I was, but not anymore. She was my old life and I'm never going back to her. Sam Manson is dead . . . She died in a plane crash 6 years ago. I'm Zoe Lou . . ." I explained and I started to feel pain in my heart again.

I watched as Harry only stared at me and I sighed. I told him good-night and went upstairs to my room. I closed the door and then slumped in my bed looking at the ceiling and just thinking.

"_I believe the girl I loved mistook what happened when she saw us in bed together . . . I would never do that to her or betray her. I loved her way to much too ever do that kind of thing to her. I mean it was hard not seeing her for the past 6 months while she was in France. However, I didn't care how long it would take me, because I would wait for her. I'd wait for her for all eternally if that's what it took to be with her." Danny explained._

Suddenly my heart ached again. I rolled into a ball in my bed and just shook my head, trying to block him out. But I couldn't . . . He's so much older now, but he still looks the same. Those same eyes, face, laugh, and occasionally that same smile . . . Maybe this whole plan isn't easy as I thought . . .


	8. Revenge Isn't So Sweet

Revenge Isn't So Sweet

Danny's POV

"This is just getting ridiculous man!" Alex exclaimed as he tossed the files on his desk and slump in his chair.

"That's the third victim in the past five days!" Alex exclaimed.

I took a look at the files he tossed on his desk again. I examined the three victim's files again. Each were found in different places, but with similar wounds. They were all shot in the chest right in the heart. The weapon is still unknown as forensics' are taking a look at it still. As for Harry's and Zoe's mother's case . . . It still is remained unsolved. Forensics still hasn't figured out or find any traces of the murder. I'm afraid it might go unsolved . . .

"Mr. Mayor!" A cop stood up and saluted.

Alex and I turned to see Tucker walking in with a grinning face on as he waved to the police and guys in white. He came over to us and greeted us.

"So how are my two favorite detectives doing?" He asked and we sighed.

"It's been pretty busy now with a third victim now . . ." Alex complained and Tucker's eyes widen.

"A third victim!?" Tucker exclaimed, but I just put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down.

"Don't worry Tucker, will find out who it is soon enough doing all these killings. Have a little faith in the world's famous hero here." I joked and he gave a reassuring smile.

"So are you two free tonight for maybe going out and getting some drinks?" Tucker asked.

"I'd love to, but old Danny here is seeing Mrs. Zoe Lou tonight, Harry's fiancée." Alex spoke and I elbowed him in the shoulder as Tucker lifted his eye brow to me.

"Tell me he's joking Danny." Tucker said.

I just started to walk over to my desk and started to get ready to leave. Just when I was about to walk out of here, I felt Tucker's hand on my shoulder and I sighed. I turned to face him and saw a sad expression on his face.

"Tucker . . . It's her . . . Whether you believe me or not it's her. I've seen the way she acts around me and it's the same Sam you and I know. Please just trust me and let me do this." I spoke to him and he let go of my shoulder and looked at me for a moment, before speaking.

"I don't want to see you hurt Danny . . . That's all," Tucker said and I nodded.

I bid my farewell to them and headed out the door. It was cold tonight, but it didn't matter. Tonight I'd be seeing Zoe Lou . . .

Harry's POV

"I can't tonight I have plans with Zoe . . . Handle it yourself, that's what I pay you guys for . . . Yes everything you need is in there . . . Make sure you make no mistake when making the delivery . . . Good," I spoke on the phone and then hung up.

I looked in the mirror again and made sure my suit looked nice for tonight. Everything will be fine Harry . . . Soon I walked out of my room and then looked upstairs and saw Zoe come down looking stunning in her dress. I smiled and greeted her and lend her my elbow to which she smile and wrapped her arms around me. She looked to me with those beautiful eyes of hers and I smiled.

"Are you ready Zoe?" I asked and she nodded to me.

"Ready as I'll ever be." She replied as we walked into the elevator and off to the restaurant.

Danny's POV

I looked at the place again and doubled check the text Zoe had sent me to meet her here. I looked around and saw how beautiful this place was. I knew this wasn't a date or anything, but she sure did pick a fancy place to meet up. It didn't really suit me much, but I didn't think too much of it. I waited for a while and would check my watch here and there and saw how time would pass. Before I knew it, one hour had gone by of me waiting in the cold. I got a text though and she said she was running late, and so I waited some more. I'd look around and look at the couples and see how happy they were. We used to be just like them . . .

. . . . .

"_Come on Danny, tell me where we're going!?" She exclaimed as I held my hands over her eyes as we walked._

"_Come on Sam it's a surprise!" I exclaimed and she laughed._

_We walked a few more blocks, until I we arrive at our destination. As we got closer and closer I positioned her just right until she was standing in the right spot._

"_Ok 1 . . . 2 . . . 3!" I exclaimed and released my hands from her eyes._

_Once she opened them, I watched as her smile widen across her face. She turned to me and smiled brightly. I smiled at the sight and was glad to see her smiling and laughing. There in front of her I had spent days working on, was crystal lights all around lighting the roof of my house. I had purple rose petals lining up to the table where we'd sit and eat and dine together. I had music playing in the background and candles lite as well. We walked over to the table and I revealed all the food I had made that were all to Sam's taste and mine as well. As we sat down and ate, we began to talk._

"_You did all of this, just for me?" She responded._

"_Well yeah, I mean you are my girlfriend and besides . . . I love you. You're important me Sam and we haven't had a proper date in a long time, without ghosts being involved." I replied and she smiled._

"_The food and decorations look incredible."_

"_Thanks I worked really hard in making all this, so I hope you appreciate it." I grinned and she laughed._

"_Danny . . . it's perfect. I couldn't ask for a better night then this one." _

"_Oh, but it gets better."_

_She looked at me confused, until I got up from my seat and then placed a blanket on the ground with some pillows for us to lie down on. I pulled her to lay down with me and soon she did. I turned off the lights leaving only the candles as we stared up into the night sky gazing at the stars. We even saw a couple of shooting stars._

"_Wow . . . It's beautiful." She spoke and I looked to her and smiled._

"_I know," I replied and she looked to me now and smiled._

"_You know I was talking about the stars right?" She grinned and I smiled back._

"_And I was talking about you."_

_We both laughed, until we just stared into each other's eyes. Soon I leaned closer to her face and placed my lips on hers sweetly. The kiss was sweet, tender, and passionate. It was one of the most unforgettable moments of my life and I never forgot that smile or laugh on her face._

_. . . . ._

Zoe's POV

"Zoe? Earth to Zoe?" Harry spoke.

Suddenly I blinked a few times, before I realized I was in deep thought. I looked to Harry who looked concerned, but I quickly put on a smile for him.

"I'm sorry I was lost in thought, what were you saying?" I asked and he laughed a little.

"It's been three hours now . . . I must say I'm a little surprised." Harry replied.

I looked down from the window and saw Danny standing there in the cold looking around everywhere. I gave a small smile as I picked up my glass of wine and drank it. After I saw Danny again, I knew I'd be seeing him again. I wanted to forget about him and finally move on from my past. So I had thought of a plan five days ago about getting Danny here like this, looking like a fool. I wanted revenge on him for what he did. I truest him and gave him my heart, but in return I just got lies and my heart broken. Seeing him down there waiting for me was my way of revenge and moving on.

"How long do you think till he leaves?" Harry asked me and I looked down at Danny and saw him shivering making my heart ache a little.

"I give him another hour, until he gives up and leaves." I replied keeping my eyes on him.

"Would you like to make a bet?" Harry asked grapping my attention.

"Go on," I grinned and he smiled.

"I bet he will leave in thirty minutes. So what would you like if you win the bet?"

I thought for a moment about this and there truthfully was only one thing I wanted.

"If I win we go back to France . . . I don't want to be here any longer then we already have." I spoke and then I looked outside and saw Danny again and once again my heart ached.

"I thought getting revenge on him would help me move on from him, but now I feel like I'm the only one getting more upset." I spoke again staring down at Danny.

"Well if I win we have a real engagement." He spoke and I turned back to him surprised.

"We've already talked about it before. I mean we knew one day we'd get married to each other, so why not now?" He asked, but I said nothing.

I looked to Harry and saw how serious he was and I put on a small smile for him and nodded.

"Ok only if you win. If you don't you're going to have to ask me again some other day." I replied and he nodded.

I saw him get out his phone and begin to call someone. I turned my attention back to Danny however. For some reason I couldn't get him off my mind and it was driving me crazy. After everything he did to me, I still think about him sometimes. I would sometimes remember the good memories we had instead of the bad ones. I'd remember how kind and caring he was toward me and how he tried to make every day special for me. I'd remember his eyes, face, smile, and laugh . . . He was my best friend . . . If only things had turned out a different way maybe none of this would have happened.

"Danny it's me Harry," Harry spoke and I turned to him with wide eyes and I looked to Danny as he was talking to Harry now.

Danny's POV

"Is something wrong?" I asked and he laughed on the other line.

"_There's nothing wrong, I just wanted to thank you for working on our mother's murder case and continuing to find the culprit. I also wanted to invite you to dinner with Zoe and I right now." Harry spoke._

My eyes widen a little by what he said. I felt my heart break a little now inside. I was just being used . . . played . . . fooled. I felt myself becoming sad, but I had to reply.

"It's alright; I've got other cases I need to work on anyways. You two enjoy your dinner together." I replied.

"_Alright, well keep up the good work." Harry said before hanging up. _

I put the phone down from my face and I stared at the ground feeling like an idiot. I looked at my watch and I realized I had been here for about three hours waiting for her. I'm such a fool. Of course she wouldn't come. I felt myself become sadden, but I felt myself unable to move and leave this place. So I decided just to wait a bit more and then leave with whatever pride I had left.

Zoe's POV

I watched as he still stood there even after what Harry said to him. I was a little surprised by his actions. Soon though the thirty minute mark had come and just like Harry predicted Danny began to walk away. I felt my eyes widen and I flinched a little as he left. For some reason I wanted to stop him, but I couldn't find myself to do it. Realizing what I was just thinking, I just shook my head and turned my attention back to Harry as we continued to talk. What has gotten into me lately? I shouldn't be feeling this way . . .

Danny's POV

"Come on little brother open up!" Jazz shouted through the other side of the door.

"I know you're in there so let me in!" She shouted and I sighed and went to open the door for her.

She immediately walked in and turned to me with a look of concern and confusion. I watched as she set her stuff down and came over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back tightly not wanting to show her how sad I really was.

"Danny . . . I'm so sorry I heard from Alex. That was cruel of her to do such a thing to you." Jazz spoke, but then I pulled myself away from her.

I felt her hand though on my shoulder and I turned to her and saw her give the best smile she could to me. I was feeling like hell for the past couple of days. It wasn't just about what Zoe did, but also the cases seemed to be getting harder. We still have no clue or evidence of the victims dying. Everything was just so stressful. I slumped in the couch and sighed as Jazz sat next to me.

"How long do you plan on chasing after her Danny? This isn't good for your health you know that right?" Jazz spoke and I sighed.

"I know, I know you guys keep telling me that! But I keep telling you guys that I can't help it! Jazz I've been going crazy without her! I mean she was my best friend and without her it just isn't the same and I won't believe she's dead when I still have this ring!" I exclaimed showing the ring standing up now on the couch.

"For all you know it could have just been there from the time she left! Maybe you thought you saw her with the ring on!" Jazz shouted, but I didn't want to deal with her right now.

"Where are you going Danny!?" She exclaimed.

"Out!" I snapped and closed the door behind me walking out of my apartment going god knows where.

Zoe's POV

"I'm just doing a little shopping while I'm in town Harry." I explained.

"By yourself, you should have waited." Harry replied.

"You knew I had to by fabric material sometime. I mean I've got a wedding dress to design for my client. I need new fresh ideas. Besides I hate being cooped up in the house all day." I explained.

"Alright, but just get the fabric and come straight back home. I mean it Zoe, it's not safe around here."

"I know it's not, but I'm a tuff girl. Anyway, I'll call you a little later when I'm done shopping." I said before hanging up.

I walked inside the store and soon began to browse around looking for some good material. Amity Park didn't have the greatest selections of stuff, but they actually weren't too bad as I found a couple of things in the store. Soon I was in and out of the store within an hour. Right when I walked outside of the door I noticed the park across the street. I stared at it for a moment, until I looked away not wanting to see it. No . . . No . . . stay away from any place that reminds of you of him. Especially that place, I said walking away until I bumped into someone dropping my stuff.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed picking up my stuff as the person helped me.

"No way . . . could you possibly be Zoe Lou!?" A voice exclaimed and I knew that voice all too well.

I looked up and it was like staring into my deep cold bitter past. The one person that ruined my life and took the only thing I loved at the time away from me. I looked up into her icy blue eyes as she stared at me. My eyes widen as I got to see what see looked like after all these years. She still looked like the popular high school bitch I had hated. Paulina . . . She smiled brightly at me and started to squeal all of the sudden after seeing me.

"I can't believe it . . . you're . . . your Zoe Lou! I love all your clothes you design they are just fabulous! I'm even wearing some right now!" She exclaimed to me and I gave a fake smile to her.

"Thank you . . . I'm happy to hear that." I replied about to talk away, until she continues to talk.

"You must come visit my shop!" She exclaimed and I looked at her confused.

"You're shop?"

"Oh yes, I run my own clothing store called "Glamour"! You must stop by and visit and tell me your opinion on our clothes! Maybe help us with some design work!"

I couldn't even believe this girl right now . . . After everything she did to me and pretty much ruin my lif-! Suddenly I stopped for a second . . . Ah that's right . . . She doesn't know me, just like I'm not supposed to know her. I looked at her and she waited for my answer. As much as I hated her, I couldn't let her think suspicious of me. So instead all I did was give another fake smile and handed her my card to email me if she needed to help with her story. I watched as she squealed again and walked away. I watched her, until she was gone out of my sights. Seeing her reminded me of the last time I saw her.

I shivered at the memory . . . However, I began to remember what he said to me. He said to me that it was a misunderstanding that night, but I just couldn't believe him. But, it didn't matter if he was telling the truth or lying, because in the end I knew that our relationship would end eventually. Danny and I would have been miles away from each other and sooner or later the relationship would have just died out. We probably would have met different people and stopped talking to each other. Or eventually get into a fight because we couldn't see visit each other or something. Either way there was no hope for our relationship.

Just as I turned the block, I walked right in front of Danny. My eyes widen in shock and I didn't even know what to do or even say. Especially because of what happened a couple of days ago. He looked at me and I noticed he didn't look to good. He looked like hell . . . He gave me a emotionless expression and then started to walk past me, which made me feel a little angry.

"You can't honestly be mad at me can you?" I spoke.

I watched as he stopped for a moment and then turned to me. I knew what I said sounded pretty mean, but I just didn't want him to leave yet.

"How was your dinner that night with Harry?" He replied and I gave a small laugh.

"We're secret friends for a reason are we not? I couldn't just simply deny a night out with my fiancé could I? We never go out much and it was the only night he was free form his work." I answered and then he came closer to me looking pretty mad.

"You could have texted me you weren't coming, but instead you left me there feeling and waiting like a fool. Who exactly to you think you are!?" He questioned.

"Who do you think I am!?" I exclaimed getting angry and he didn't answer.

"I'm not her Danny . . . No matter what you think of me because of the way I look or act, but I'm not her! Maybe we're similar, but I will never be her! Stop chasing after the past of someone who is probably dead! If she was alive, which I hardly doubt, then don't you think if she wanted to be found she would have let you found her already! You're going after something that is so . . . pointless! Just give up and stop comparing her to me because I'm not her! I'm Zoe Lou!" I explained to him, but his expression didn't change as he spoke.

"Why don't you say her name? Not once have you said her name and I want to know why that is." He spoke sternly, but I shook my head.

"I will not speak about a dead person." I replied and his expression changed a little.

"Say her name," He demanded.

"No,"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say her name!"

"NO! I will not being up someone who is dead and is never coming back!" I shouted.

I looked at him with anger in his eyes as well as mine. He stared into my eyes for a moment, until his expression began to slowly soften a bit. He took a step back from me to my surprise. I saw him stare at the ground for a while, until he looked back up at me with those eyes of his. He now had a sad expression on his face as if he had just come to realization with something. Even with those sad eyes of his he gave a small smile as he spoke.

"It may seem pointless to you . . . about my search for the girl I love and lost who could be dead or alive, but . . . she's my dream now." He spoke and my eyes widen a bit, but I still tried to keep my expression unchanged.

"Maybe your right, just like everyone else that I'm chasing after a dead girl. Maybe you're also right that if she wanted to be found she would have let me found her already. However, despite with what you or what anyone else says I just can't give on her. I just can't . . ." He explained and I almost choked on my words as I spoke.

"W-why?" I asked and he took out the ring from his pocket.

"Because I've got nothing else to lose . . . This ring is the only thing that kept me from giving up on her. Maybe I've totally lost it or gone crazy, after searching for her for so many years and not being able to find her. I mean I believed you were her after all, but now I see . . . your actually really different from her . . . I mean the Sam I knew was strong, caring, kind, hilarious, intelligent, sarcastic, grumpy, beautiful, and a ultra-recyclo-vegetarian." He laughed at that last part as my heart ached.

"I'm sorry to bring this all up to you, but I just felt like you needed to know that. Also you need to know that from now on I'll never compare you to her ever again. I see now that you two are two very different people. So I'm sorry for the inconvenience I've caused you, but I assure now that everything from here on out will just be a business relationship between us regarding your mother's murder. I'm sorry for troubling you." He spoke making my heart ache more.

He gave a small sad smile to me before he was about to walk away. My heart ache every step he took as he walked away from me. This was getting dangerous between us, but I just didn't want to end things like this. I thought revenge was my answer, but I feel like I'm the one actually suffering inside.

"Danny!" I shouted and he turned back to look at me with those blue eyes.

"It's just a dream right!? I mean . . . it's just a dream . . ." I cried to him and what he said next just nearly broke my heart almost.

"But it's my dream . . . She's my dream . . . Zoe Lou," He replied.


	9. Complications

Complications

Zoe's POV

I walked slowly into the elevator feeling depressed as hell. Once it reached to the house, I walked in and saw a worried Harry coming toward me as I got out of the elevator.

"I thought you were going to call me?" Harry said and I had totally forgotten.

"I'm sorry . . . I kind of forgot." I replied and he looked at me more worried.

"Is everything alright? You don't look to good." He said leading me to the couch where we both sat down.

"I'm fine, just ben doing a lot of thinking . . ."

"About what?"

I looked into his eyes and saw how worried he was about me. I quickly put on a fake smile and took his hand in mine and spoke.

"I've been stressing over the design of the wedding dress I'm supposed to make for my client and it got me thinking about . . . our wedding plans." I lied and he gave a warm smile as he put his arm around me.

"Don't worry too much on that. There's no rush for us to get married right away, I mean after all it's not like you're going to leave me right?" He asked.

My heart ached so much right now. I wanted to be with Harry I truly do. We finally can have the happy ending we deserved. The happy ending I wanted with Dan-. I stopped and couldn't believe what I was even thinking. Why does my heart feel this way about him? No . . . I want this. I want to be with Harry. After everything he's given me. I won't betray him. I smiled to him and spoke once more.

"Never," I simply replied as he grinned.

Danny's POV

"Sam . . . where are you? Why are you hiding from me when I miss you so much? Playing hard to get I guess . . . It doesn't matter how long it takes though . . . just as long as your by my side in the end." I spoke to myself.

I looked at out tree and started to remember the past with us together and happy. All the adventures and detentions we had. I could remember it all like it was yesterday. Her smile that lifted my spirit up, her wicked laugh that made me laugh along with her, her sarcastic tone of voice that made me love her so, and her eyes that sparkled even in the darkest times. Everything about her gave me strength and the courage to keep moving forward and not giving up. Even now I don't want to give up . . . but it's hard without her here to give me the strength I need to not give up. I looked at the ring in my hand and stared at it and it made my heart ache. I clenched it in my hand and I took a deep breathe.

. . . . .

"Danny you're not going to believe what forensics found out about all the victims . . . Including Harry's mother." Alex said and I stood up from my desk and we both headed to the director.

"Sir I believe we've got our answer now on who's causing the deaths." Alex spoke and the director started to listen along with the guys in white next to him.

"At first we thought it was a person, but there's someone else involved . . . a ghost." He replied and my eyes widen in surprise as well as the director.

"What do you mean a ghost was involved!?" The director questioned.

"Forensics came back with the results of all the bodies and at first we thought they died because of the slashes on their throat, but we were wrong. After Danny noticed the bruises around the neck, they double check and we able to discover that there true deaths came from the victims strangling themselves."

"That's not even possible to do that and have their own throat cuts!" I exclaimed, but he nodded his head.

"Exactly! Which is why when forensics did a scan for any ecto plasma on the body and they were able to find traces of it. I think they wanted us to believe a human did it, when actually a ghost did it. That's why they slashed the throat."

"Why would a ghost do it? It doesn't make any sense!" I exclaimed.

"I'm not sure, probably to cover up his murder. Anyway I did some more research on the victims and learned all were associated with one company. Crown Bank & Loan . . . They were all employees working for Mr. Adam Crown. It seems though they were let go from the company. Sounds kind of suspicious,"

"Send some cops down at Crown Bank & Loan and bring Mr. Crown into questioning. Let's hear his side of all this." The director ordered.

Zoe's POV

I left the house once again to get more material for the wedding and get some things for Harry and I's engagement party tomorrow. Harry decided to call up a few people we know that we work with sometimes and some investors to come down. As much as I wanted to go back to France the police still haven't solved the crime yet, and still need us in case they have some more questions. I tell you this whole thing just sucks being stuck here. Soon I began to walk by some place familiar to me. I turned my head and I felt myself stop walking and froze in place. I hardly recognized the place after so long. There in front of me was the place I had once called home.

The place I had grown up in. The place I always snuck out of to go see my friends. I looked up at it in amazement and couldn't believe it still looked the same. It was like nothing had changed since I left. Suddenly I saw the front door open and I quickly looked the other way not wanting to make eye contact with the person.

"Come on mother! I have a flight within 3 hours and I don't want to be late!" A voice shouted.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! These legs aren't what they used to be anymore!" Another voice shouted.

I felt my heart begin to ache more than ever inside. I pretended to be waiting for the bus, but when I glanced over to see the two people I almost gasp in shock. There stood a slightly older version of my mother and my older looking grandma. I noticed they had flowers in their hands and started to head in the other direction from where I was going. Flowers? Without even realizing it I found myself following them. I never once took my eyes off them as I slowly followed behind them. I couldn't believe after so many years I see them again. It was so painful and yet reassuring to see them doing ok. I followed them, until they reached their destination.

My eyes widen as I realized where we were. We were at a cemetery . . . I watched as my mother and grandma walk up to a grave and placed a bouquet of flowers down next to the grave. I saw them give a small pray. I stood behind a tree watching them and listened to their conversation.

"I can't believe how long it's been since she's past . . . 6 years. All because she came down to see him . . .! If it hadn't been for that Fenton boy-!" She exclaimed, but grandma interrupted her.

"Then no one would be looking for her right now and you know that!" Grandma exclaimed and my mother sighed.

"Mother when will you come to realize that she is dead. You'll end up just as crazy as him if you're not to carful. You can't keep chasing after someone who is already dead."

"Then why would he go through all the trouble to keep looking for her sweetie. He loved her so much and you know just as well as I did that those two were meant for each other. He must have his reasons to keep looking for her, so let's just let him do what he needs to do."

"I knew he'd be trouble the moment I first met him . . .but in a way he does remind me of my husband. God bless his soul,"

I gave a small sad smile to them as they stood at my grave and doing all of this for me. It pained me so much to be this close to them and not being able to tell them, I'm right here. Just when I was about to leave, I heard them begin to speak again.

"I'm sure he's looking over her as we speak my child. After all he's either with her in heaven, or protecting her from above like a guardian angel." Grandma spoke and my eyes widen in confusion.

"I can't believe how it's been three years without him and I'm still feeling like this. I loved that man so much and seeing him try to find Sam just broke my heart. That's what I'm afraid for Daniel . . . He'll keep chasing after a dead person and soon find himself ending up dead . . . just like her father . . ." My mother spoke laying down the last of the flowers on the grave.

Soon I started to see tears fall from her eyes as she began to cry as my grandmother comfort her. I felt myself step backwards for a moment and almost falling. My knees were weak and I was beginning to tremble. I leaned on the tree for support as I started to take everything in. Without even realizing it, I felt tears falling from my eyes. I placed my hand on my cheek and felt my hand become wet. I covered my mouth to hold back the cries, but soon I broke down and began to cry. I sat there after they had long gone and cried.

I then slowly walked over to the graves and saw my name and my father's right next to each other. I cried my heart out and I felt so much anger at myself and frustration. I couldn't believe this was all happening to me! Everything I wanted to avoid now came back into my face! I wanted to avoid the past, but now it just seems to be catching right back up to me!

"Dad . . . oh god DAD!" I cried feeling as though my heart was breaking inside.

"I'm so sorry . . . I never wanted any of this to happen to you! Oh god . . .!" I cried.

Soon I felt myself hugging my knees on rocking back and forth as I cried. I had did this to him, all because I had run away. It was all my fault and there was nothing I could do about it now. He was dead and I was alive . . . that was a fact.

Danny's POV

"What is the meaning of this officer, I have a lot to get back to and I don't have time to waste! Now I demand why you have brought me here!?" Mr. Crown demanded.

"He's a real piece of work Danny. Basically had to force him to leave his office." One officer whispered to me and I smiled and nodded in reply.

They exited the integration room leaving Mr. Crown and I alone. I got out the files and began to show images of the victims that were murder. Only Mr. Crown didn't look shocked, just . . . uncaring. He looked to me and shook his head and shrugged.

"Alright I'll bite . . . what is this?" He questioned.

"These were employees you had fried and now they're dead." I replied and he looked at me with confusion.

"I'm sorry to hear that there dead, but with all due respect I fire a lot of people and quite frankly I don't care to remember the people I fire. So I have no idea who any of these people are." He replied.

"So you're telling me you have no connection with these people once so ever."

"Isn't that what I basically told you detective?" He grinned and I grinned back.

"You must have enemies right Mr. Crown. People that want to destroy or claim your business. Can you name anyone who might what to frame you for this incident?"

"I have a lot of enemies detective, but none that are powerful enough to go against me."

"Maybe your employees would have possible. Trust goes a long way Mr. Crown. I believe you have a lot of secrets to you and your business that you wouldn't want to be let out. Tell me how did your business grow from being nothing, to being the most powerful bank in the U.S."

"I believe we are done here for today detective. I have nothing left to say on this matter. I did not murder those people. I'd be careful detective. Accusing a powerful man like myself could get you in trouble."

"Is that a threat." I spoke with my eyes going green and he laughed as he walked out the door.

I grabbed the files and just threw them against the wall. This case was just getting more and more complicated. Now we've got to look more into Mr. Crowns. I don't like how he's always grinning like he knows something. I went back to Alex and told him to look more into Mr. Crown. He knew something . . . I think there's more the case then we actually know.

Zoe's POV

I came home looking like a wreck, but I was glad Harry wasn't home to me like this. I took a nice long shower and laid in my bed curled up into a ball. I should have just never followed them. I should have just walked away, like I was supposed to. I should never came back there was a reason I stayed away from Amity Park. I didn't want to go back to all of this and make my heart feel this way. All I wanted was a happy life for myself, but now all the pain and sorrow were staring to sneak back into me again. Why can't I have a happy ending?

Harry's POV

"Did the money transfer like I wanted it to . . . Ok good, was there any problems . . .? Good and will he be coming tomorrow for my engagement party . . .?" I asked and I smiled when he replied.

"Then I guess I'll be able to chat to my old friend after all." I grinned.


	10. Undying Love

Undying Love

Zoe's POV

"The new fashion line is outstanding Zoe! It's simply is becoming the new trend!" Clara exclaimed and I thanked her along with my other co-worker for coming.

Harry and I were currently greeting our guests that arrived for the party. It wasn't so bad having a few co-workers around as I talked to them and Harry basically talked with the investors. He said he was trying to help me get more sponsors for my work. He said it would be good for my career. I noticed throughout the day that I was starting to feel a bit . . . lonely. Harry would spend most of his time with the investors and soon enough I found myself alone with my drink in my hand as everyone chatted. Harry was the only person I really knew here. Everyone was a stranger to me really.

"Zoe there you are." Harry spoke to me as I got up from my seat.

I noticed there was someone next to him as he greeted me. He pulled me closer to him as he began to introduce me to someone.

"Zoe I would like you to meet, Mr. Adam Crown. He's a powerful man and is interested in investing in your work." Harry explained as Mr. Crown extended his hand to me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you young lady. You have a very persuasive fiancé here." He greeted as I shook his hand.

"The pleasure is all mine Sir, I hope to do business with you very soon in the near future." I replied and he smiled.

"Harry may I have a word with you for a second?" I asked and he excused himself from Mr. Crown as I wanted to speak with him in private.

"What is it Zoe?" He asked.

"If it's alright with you . . . I think I'd like to step out for a little while." I spoke and he looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright, what's the matter?" He spoke and I only shook my head and gave another fake smile.

"I'm fine really . . . I just need some air, plus I can see you busy with the investors. We'll talk later ok?" I said.

I watched as he looked at me worried, but I came closer to him and placed a small kiss on his cheek. I smiled and then started to walk away. I got out of the party and then got into my car and just started to drive around. I pasted by a lot of familiar places, but they weren't anywhere where I wanted to stop by. There was only one place I was going, that I hadn't seen in a long time. I can't avoid that place anymore. I knew I shouldn't go there, but I might never have this chance again to visit there ever again after I leave Amity Park. I parked my car in the parking lot and then I took a moment to look at the view. It was just like I remembered it . . . I found myself slowly walking along the path and it made me think of something from a long time ago.

. . . . .

"_Sam hide!" Danny shouted._

"_No time!" I shouted as I __tackle him into the bushes and Valerie arrives at where we were._

"_No escaping me now, ghost boy!" Valerie yelled, but then suddenly sees Danny and I kissing._

"_Aaah!" We scream as we stared at Valerie._

"_Do you mind!?" I exclaimed suddenly._

"_Ah, gross, loser love! I always knew you two geeks would end up together." Valeria said and flew off._

"_That sounded like Valerie." I replied._

_I looked to Danny and I saw him smiling as I looked to him wide eyes in surprise or something as he stared at me._

"_Danny, Danny? You didn't think it was a real kiss, did you?" I asked and he snapped out of it and looked to me nervously._

"_No! Why, did you?" He questioned_

_(Cut to school)_

"_Wait. You guys kissed?" Tucker asked making us blush with embarrassment._

"_No, it was a "fake-out make-out!" We both exclaimed as Tucker grinned at us._

"_But that still has the words, "make" and "out" in it, right" Tucker grinned._

. . . . .

Looking back at that memory now almost made me feel so old all of sudden. We were so young like 14 years old if I remember right. I had a lot of fun back then with them. Now that I think about it I haven't really seen Tucker, or even Jazz. It was probably for the best though. As I kept on walking I started to feel nostalgic when thinking of the past. I even caught myself smiling at some points. As I continued to walk I suddenly stopped when I saw what was up ahead. My eyes widen as I stared it in surprise. In front of me was the tree Danny and I always went to. It was our tree . . .

I went to get a closer look at it after so many years. I placed a hand on it and I looked up and saw the sun shining down through the leaves as the wind blew. I close my eyes and let another memory play over in my head.

. . . . .

"_Hey Sam," Danny spoke as I was curled up in his arms under our tree._

"_Yeah?" I spoke looking up to him in his blue eyes as he stared at the leaves of the tree._

"_Have you ever thought about the future before?" _

"_I have,"_

"_What do you see?"_

_I watched as his eyes met mine as he looked down at me. I thought for a moment, but to me I already knew the answer before even thinking about it._

"_I see us together, happy doing the things we love. We live in a nice family house where we have maybe one or two kids. Then when the kids would sleep, I'd be wrapped up in your arms like this in bed as you hold me and tell me that you love me and that I'd reply I love you too. All together I just see us loving and caring for each other like we do now." I answered and he smiled._

"_You know I'm going to make that future come true right? You're the only one for me Sam." He replied and I smiled._

"_I know, because you're the only one for me too."_

"_Let's make a promise that no matter what life has to throw at us, that will always be together. That this tree will be our symbol of love as it continues to grow just like our love for each other." Danny promised and I nodded with a smile._

"_It's a promise," I vowed and with that we sealed our promise with a kiss that filled all our emotions for each other. _

_. . . . ._

Suddenly I felt something wet start to fall on my head. I looked up and noticed it began to rain. I took cover under the tree and was getting super wet by now. I walked to the other side of the tree and when I did I noticed something that made my eyes widen and a small gasp was let out. I covered my hand over my mouth trying to hold back the shock. With me completely soaked, I could see through the rain something that made my heart ache inside. I felt my knees give in as I slumped to the ground on my knees. I felt tears start to fall and I couldn't hold it back any longer. There carved it the tree with a heart around it was _"Danny + Sam"_. As I cried in sadness by the sight of the carving little did I know I was being watched from a distance.

Harry's POV

"I have to saw Mr. Borrison you really know your way around when it comes to making business deals." Mr. Crown said to me and I smiled.

"Well of course. I have to be good at what I do . . . it's the only way to get what I want." I simply replied and he smiled.

"You remind me of myself when I was your age. You're just like me. We take whatever we want and not caring about the rest."

"See that's where you're mistaken . . . I'm nothing like you. I was adopted along with Zoe at a very young age. I had nothing at first, until I worked hard and got what I deserved." I explained to him.

"How did you get the money you have today might I ask?" He asked and I grinned.

"Before my birth mother died, she left for me an inheritance to which when I turned 18 years old, I would get all the money she ever had. Since then I've been working hard to keep that money safe and make more by "investing"." I replied and he grinned.

"I have to say Mr. Borrison; you really know how to surprise a man. I think our little business deal might just work out in the end." He said extending his hand as I took it and smiled.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you Mr. Crown."

"Likewise,"

Soon the party was over and I bid my farewells to everyone who attended including Mr. Crown. I started to head back home now and get settled and cleaned up. Soon after, I got my cell phone out and started to call someone.

"It's me . . . The plan is set in motion, now it's time for you to do your part . . . Make sure no one follows or sees you . . . Good call me when it's done." I said and then hung up and sighed.

Suddenly the elevator doors began to open and there came out a soaked Zoe looking as if she had seen a ghost. I quickly went over to her as he looked like she was about to faint. I led her to the couch to lie down, but she would only sit. I looked at her and saw her eyes that she had been crying. I wrapped my arms around her comforting her.

"Zoe what happened, why are you soaked!?" I exclaimed and she just shook her head to me.

"We should have never have come back here Harry . . .!" She said.

"What happened, is it Danny?"

"Of course it's him, but that's not all! Apparently when I was on the run starting my perfect little life out in France, my father had died Harry! I didn't even know he died and that was three years ago!" She shouted as she started to cry out of frustration.

"How did you find out?" I asked her.

"I saw my mother and grandmother walking to the cemetery and-." She explained, but then stopped.

She looked to me with those violet eyes of hers as I stared at her in confusion. She stood up from the couch now out of my grasp and looked down at me with wide eyes.

"What do you mean how did I find out . . .!?" She questioned and I had let that slipped by accident.

"You knew . . .!" She spoke and I saw her getting upset at me now as I stood up from the couch ready to explain.

"I can explain Zoe." I said, but she wouldn't hear it.

"You knew about m y own father's death and you didn't even tell me!? How could you do this to me!? You knew all along about his death and said nothing! You've been keeping secrets from me! I thought we promised to tell each other everything!" She shouted.

"Zoe please, let me explain!" I pleaded, but she started to walk upstairs.

I tried to catch up to her, but I was to slow because of my foot. I had to use my cane in order to try to keep up, but it was pointless. When she got to the top of the stairs she stopped and looked down at me.

"I can't believe you would keep my father's death a secret from me. Did ever occur to you that I might want to know!?" She exclaimed.

"Exactly, that's why I kept it from you! Even if I had told you nothing would have changed. You wouldn't be able to go to his funeral, because everyone thinks you're dead and because you're Zoe Lou now! I was just trying to keep you away from your past, just like you should avoid it Zoe! You're not her anymore remember?" I explained and for a moment she said nothing.

She only could shake her head and walk to her room locking herself away from me. I was angry not so much of her, but of myself. All I was trying to do was protect her from getting hurt. Her being here is the cause of her pain, but soon all her worries will fade away. Soon will be back in France and will finally be together living our life like we used to.

Danny's POV

"Director, I'm telling you something just isn't right!" I exclaimed.

"What is it you exactly want to do Danny; I've already sent Alex and two our cops to go investigate more on Mr. Crowns." He explained.

"What about the ghost? Maybe I should go out there in the ghost zone looking for some answers!"

"No . . . Danny I need you to lay low for this case for a while." He spoke making me a little pissed.

"Why!?"

"It has come to my attention that you and Mrs. Lou had been talk with each other. Now it may not be what it seems, but I want you to stay away from her. She is engaged Danny and I thought you were still looking for that other girl of yours."

"I am and I believed it was Zoe, but I can assure you sir that I've cleared it up with her and she's not Sam. Look Sir I won't have my personal life effect my job so please let me-." I spoke, but suddenly his phone rang and he answered it.

"What is it?" He questioned, and I saw his eyes go wide in shock or fear.

"What exactly happened!?" He exclaimed, but then nodded.

"I'll seed a squad down to investigate. How are they . . .?" He asked and I saw him then glance at me which wasn't good as he hung up the phone.

"What happened Sir?" I asked and for a moment he said nothing, but then spoke.

"Alex's team got compromised . . . A cop died tonight, as the other two were rushed to the hospital. I just got a call from one of them now." He explained and my eyes widen as I walked closer to him.

"What happened to Alex!? Is he alright, is he the one that die!" I shouted in fear.

"He didn't die, but he currently is in a coma . . ." He replied.

I placed my hands on my head trying not to lose it right now. I had to calm myself down. I knew there was something wrong! I felt so frustrated with myself, because I wasn't there with him to help.

"Apparently though he's the only that actually knows anything regarding Mr. Crown. The people that did this to them we can only assume it was Mr. Crown's men, but we have no proof. The cop on the phone with explained they followed Mr. Crown and saw him give some people an envelope with something it. Then they started to follow the people with the envelope, until they were caught. Only Alex knows what's in the envelope and what he saw, since he did a little recon and went ahead to see what they were doing before he was caught. Right now he's our only witness." The director explained and I nodded.

"I have to see Alex!" I exclaimed and without hearing him say another word, I turned ghost and headed to the hospital.

I kept flying and flying, until I finally arrived at the hospital. I quickly asked the nurse where to find him and soon I started dashing to his room! When I got there I covered my hand with my mouth and felt myself trembling to the ground. I looked over and saw a basically lifeless body beaten and bruised. I slowly got back up and saw how terrible Alex looked. I looked at his heart monitor and saw it beeping at a steady pace. I took a chair and sat next to him feeling like crap. I should have been there with him! He was my partner, but instead I got too involved in my personal life then my job. The director called me on the way here and is already sending a team to watch over Alex since he is our only witness. I sighed deeply and thought of what I should do now. Suddenly as if right on cue, I got a call from Jazz.

"Jazz? What's up?" I asked and she started to spout nonsense on the phone to the point I just couldn't understand.

"Take it easy on the yelled Jazz, I can't understand what you're saying." I spoke.

"GET HOME RIGHT NOW!" She shouted and then hung up.

I stared at my phone in confusion. What the heck did she want, especially at this hour? All I could do was just sigh as I looked to Alex in the hospital bed.

"It should have been me, not you . . . I'm sorry Alex, but I will find who did this to you. When I do they'll pay bog time." I spoke standing up and turning ghost and plying back to my apartment.

As I flew I did a lot thinking about myself. I started to feel doubt in everything . . . What I'm doing with my life, about the case, my friends' safety, and even about . . . Sam. Was I truly chasing a dead person? The only thing I've gotten close to Sam was Zoe, but it just can't be her anymore. The Sam I knew never acted the way Zoe was. In fact she was the exact opposite of Sam in my eyes now. This is all just so . . . frustrating. Once I got to my apartment, I saw Jazz waiting outside my door in tears.

"Jazz what's wrong why are you crying." I said running up to her out of my ghost form and helping her stand.

"Oh Danny . . . I'm so sorry." She cried.

"Whatever it is it's ok, let's get you inside first." I replied helping her into my apartment and to the couch where she sat down crying for a little while.

"Jazz what happened? Why are you crying?" I asked her and I felt her pull me into a tight hug.

"You were right . . .!" She replied as I slowly hugged her back patting her head.

"Aren't I always right?" I joked, but then she pulled away from me a little bit and looked me straight in the eyes with tears still falling.

"No you were right! I saw her!" She exclaimed and I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean you saw her? Saw who?"

"Sam! I saw her today!" She shouted, but I shook my head to her.

"You saw Zoe, not Sam. That's the girl I was telling you about. It's not her Jazz and that I'm certain of." I said standing up about to walk away to bring her some water, but she stopped me by pulling on my shirt.

"And I'm certain who I saw as Sam! I saw her at the tree . . . your tree! I watched as she looked at it and even touched it and closing her eyes as if she was trying to remember something! Then it started to rain and when she took cover under the tree she noticed the carving Danny . . .! She fell to the ground and started to cry Danny . . .! If that's not Sam, when who else do you know that would cry at some random tree?" She explained and I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

Suddenly I felt Jazz's hands in mine. I looked to her and saw her give a warm smile despite the tears that fell from her face as she began to speak.

"Danny I'm on your side now, and I really think that was Sam! After seeing what I saw . . . I just have to believe it's truly her! So should you . . . You were right to not give up on her, so please don't give up on her now." Jazz said.

I felt my heart aching inside and my head spinning in confusion. This was a lot to take in, in one night. I let go of Jazz's hands and just stared into her eyes. I saw how serious she was being and that's what bothered me. Just when I had given up on Zoe being Sam, not I'm right back at square one again.

"I'll never give up on Sam, but . . . I'm just not sure Zoe is Sam. There two different people Jazz and I just am tired of getting my hopes and dreams crushed, especially by the same girl twice." I explained, but then she smiled again.

"I know, but sometimes little brother . . . you just have to take a leap of faith and never give up. Fight for what you believe in Danny, because I believe that this Zoe girl is the closest thing you'll ever find to Sam." Jazz said.


	11. Secret Lovers

Secret Lovers

Zoe's POV

I woke up rather early the next morning feeling like crap. At first I didn't even want to get out of bed, but I knew if I didn't wake up soon, Harry would just come in to wake me. I wasn't exactly mad at him anymore, but madder about myself. I just had learned yesterday my own father died because of me. Because of my decision to run away from a problem I should have faced a long time ago. I knew that Danny being with another woman was a possible outcome, but I just never imagined it would be Paulina . . . Maybe I was wrong maybe I truly don't deserve happiness . . . After how I acted and how much I hurt the people I once cared about. How much I hurt Danny . . .

As I was up in the morning I decided to do a little cleaning. As I sort my things out, I accidently knocked over my old suit case. It opened making my clothes fall out. I looked at the clothes and realized that this was the same suit I had when I met Harry. I looked at all my old stuff and couldn't believe how much I have changed. I'm not that Goth girl anymore, I grew up into someone I'd never imagine becoming. Soon as I set my clothes back inside, I notice as I picked up my shirt something on the ground that my eyes go wide in shock. There laid on the ground the key Danny had given to me for his apartment. I slowly reached for it and picked it up and examined it in my hand.

I can't believe I almost forgot about this . . . This key was my resolve back then, that I would never forgive Danny. It was the whole reason I kept this instead of the ring. To never forget the place where I was betrayed. It holds all my anger, frustration, and revenge toward Danny, but now . . . He didn't deserve what I did to him, despite what he may or may not have done to me. He had been searching for me for six years; while I was off living my life as his was being broken. I never wanted him to be this hurt . . . I was breaking him side . . . He may deserve me now, but I certainly don't deserve him . . .

. . . . .

"Zoe," I heard Harry speak next to me.

I turned my head toward him, straying away from my sketch of my clients wedding dress. I looked to him and saw how sad he looked. I watched as he came over to me and sat across from me. I was sitting out on the back porch on a couch as he sat in the chair across from me.

"I should have told you . . . You were right . . . I was just afraid that if I told you . . . you'd leave me and go back to your old life." He explained and I looked at him with sad eyes and placed my sketch down and sighed.

"Harry . . . I already told you I'll never leave you. I mean I can't after everything you've done for me. You've given me a new life, a new start when I was lost and broken. Besides . . . There's no point in chasing after a dead person, because no matter what you do . . . they'll come back. No matter how much you want to see them." I explained.

Without even realizing he moved him his seat, he was sitting right next to me now. I felt his hand on top of mine. I looked to him and saw him smile at me. Then I saw his other hand in my face as he started to wave it.

"Erase all the bad memories and replace them with new happy ones." He spoke and then smiled.

"Let's have no more bad memories now . . . only happy one's ok?" He spoke and I gave a slight nod and a small smile.

"Ok," I replied and suddenly he lifted his cane and showed it to me.

"You know if memory serves . . . You saved my life back then. I don't I would have a foot right now, or even being living if it weren't for you." He said and I gave a small laugh.

"I know, but now you have to carry that stupid cane all the time now. If only I had found you sooner-." I explained.

"Then I would have this amazing cane that you had gotten me. I mean you even got it engraved for me . . . "My one friend" in French of course, but still I've never been fully able to repay you."

"Think giving me a new life was my repayment if I remember correctly-." I spoke, but then stopped.

He suddenly pulled out a ring container in front of me by surprise. My eyes widen in shock by his sudden action. I looked to him and saw a smile on his face as he began to speak.

"I would get down on one knee, but my leg would be in pain." He laughed and I continued to look at him shocked as he smiled.

"We are engaged, but I have yet to give you a ring. So I went and found the best ring, for the best friend I never had." He said as he opened the ring container.

There in front of my eyes was a beautiful diamond ring. He then showed me the engraving which it was in French which it read "My one friend". I looked to him with one hand covering my mouth as he placed the ring on my left hand on my ring finger. I stared at it in surprise and just couldn't believe it.

"Now you are official mine," He grinned.

Danny's POV

"So Jazz told me everything last night . . . Are you ok Danny?" Tucker asked me as I was currently in his office.

"I'm not sure . . . A part of me is saying I should just give up on Zoe and the other part of me is telling me to go after her." I sighed slumping in the chair.

"Honestly I would hate to be in your position, but Danny . . . The real question is, will this Zoe girl even be with you in the end? She's engaged after all to a very powerful and wealthy man. I'm just not so sure."

"I know . . . I mean who knows maybe she will tell me she's actually Sam, but she may never be mine again. In either case I lose the girl I love, but . . . at least I'll know if she truly is Sam and that my heart can be at ease to know that she wasn't dead." I explained and he nodded.

"So what's your first move dude?" Tucker asked.

"I found her and then spend one last day with her and never look back." I simply replied.

Harry's POV

"Harry you didn't have to drive me down here, I could have just walked." She explained.

"I know, but I wanted to. Besides I have business down here anyway." I replied.

"Today I'll be looking for some stuff for our wedding and then continue working on my clients wedding dress. Looks like today is going to be a long day." She sighed and I laughed.

"When you get home, I'll make you one of your favorite dishes."

"You hate tofu corn dogs." She said and I grinned.

"I never said I'd be eating that dish." I teased and she laughed before I stopped the car as we arrived at our destination.

"I'll call you when I'm on my home." She spoke and I nodded.

"I'll see you later Zoe," I spoke and I saw her expression changed a little as I said he name, but soon she gave a small smile and closed the door.

I watched as she walked away from the car not looking back. I couldn't help, but noticed that expression she made before she left. Soon though my train of thought was broken, when my phone started to go off.

"Hello," I spoke.

Zoe's POV

Zoe . . . Zoe . . . that nam- my name . . . I just couldn't help, but realize how much it really meant to me now. It really had this . . . bad effect on me. Suddenly I felt the air suddenly get colder all of a sudden and the wind picking up. I pulled out my umbrella as the wind was starting to make my eyes watery. As soon as I opened it and moved it, I suddenly gasped and jumped back a little. There stood Danny Phantom . . . I watched as he turned back into his human form and walked toward me.

"Danny what are yo-?" I questioned, but he interrupted me.

"We need to talk," I said and I looked at him confused.

"I thought you weren't comparing her to me anymo-."

"I'm not . . . I just want to talk to you Zoe."

That name again . . . For some reason I just really hated it. I looked into his eyes and saw how serious and determined he looked. He stepped closer to me and just when I was about to step back, I felt his hands on my shoulder. I flinched by his touch as my eyes widen at him.

"I don't want to be secret friends anymore . . . It's too boring." He explained.

"Then what do you want?" I questioned.

"To be secret lovers," He replied.

All of a sudden I felt him pull me closer to him and before I knew it I felt a spark and my eyes widen from shock! I felt the umbrella slipping out of my hand. Once our lips met, I felt an electrifying sensation run through my body. It was as if my life flashed before my eyes. This kiss was too familiar for me. I knew it all too well . . . How I could forget? I started to remember all this kisses we shared and how it reminded me of this kiss right now. It felt warm, passionate, sweet, and tender. As he released me I looked at him surprised as he grinned to me.

"That was some first kiss Miss Zoe Lou." He spoke as I stared at him shocked.

"What the heck Danny!?" I cried.

Harry's POV

I dropped the phone in my hand and couldn't believe my eyes. I had seen the whole thing between Zoe and Danny right in front of my eyes. I felt anger inside me build up. I watched as she stared at him in shock. I saw him grab her hand and started to pull her away. I got out of the car and wanted to start following them, but stopped when I felt a sudden pain in my foot. I felt myself falling to the ground slowly in pain. I watched as he pulled her away from me and I felt anger and frustration.

"Zoe . . ." I breathed.

Danny's POV

"Danny stop! Let go of me!" She exclaimed, but I ignored her.

"Danny I'm serious!" She exclaimed and then I stopped and turned toward her.

I looked at her into her eyes. She seemed surprised by my action, but not angry. Good . . . I looked to her and gave her a smile and started to talk.

"I decided something . . ." I spoke and looked at me curiously.

"I've decided to not look at you as Sam, but as you Zoe. I really want to get to know you . . . the real you. I admit you do remind me of her and even though you're not her, you're the closest thing to her. So there's just one thing I want from you." I explained.

"W-what is it?" She asked.

"One date . . . with me. That's all I'm asking. After that you won't see again, unless you need me. So I'm asking you . . . just one day and I'll never look back." I answered.

Zoe's POV

I looked up into his eyes and saw how serious he was. I let go of his hand for a second to think. I looked away from him, but I didn't walk away from him. I actually found myself considering it. I knew in my heart I shouldn't have been even thinking. I should have just walked away and not look back, but . . . That meant I'll never see him again. I saw him waiting for an answer with those eyes of his. I felt my heart aching inside and I just couldn't say no . . . I didn't deserve him so I knew that if he was serious about what he said about it being one last day with him then . . . it will be ok . . . spending one last day with him.

"Just one day?" I questioned and he grinned and moved closer to me touching my hand with his warm hand.

"One day," He whispered in my ear that sent a chill down my spine.

"One day . . . remember your promise." I spoke and he smiled.

. . . . .

We currently were now in a café grabbing something to drink and eat. I just had a salad as he got a sandwich. We didn't speak for a while as it was a little awkward for us. But soon enough he broke the silence.

"How old are you if you don't mind me asking?" He spoke and I gave a small smile.

"I'm not sure . . . Harry and I consider the day we were adopted the day we were born. So who knows maybe I'm older or younger then you." I replied and he gave a small laugh.

"You and Harry have been together for a long time then. I mean your marrying the guy after all." He said and my heart ached a little as he said that, but I put on a fake smile.

"Yeah . . . I mean he's the only friend I ever had and ever needed. He's my one and only . . . It only makes since that we'd eventually get married together." I explained.

"You must be happy to have been able to marry your best friend." He replied.

It felt like my heart got stabbed about a hundred times. I gave him a small smile and nodded to him. I took a sip of my drink and said nothing else and we sat in silence again.

"I've got an idea if you trust me." He spoke and I looked at him curiously.

"What kind of idea? You gonna kiss me again?" I questioned and he laughed.

"It was a fake out make out Zoe and no I've got idea you'll enjoy."

Right when he said fake out make out, I started to remember that memory again. All I could do in that moment was nod, because if I spoke I'm pretty sure my voice would have broke. Suddenly he put some money down and then grabbed my hand and pulled me out the café in a flash. Before I could say anything I felt him lift me up bridal style and turn ghost. Suddenly he took off flying I started to scream in fear and shock as he started to fly.

"Put me down now!" I shouted as he laughed.

"Oh come on flying is fun and you know it." He laughed.

I looked up to him and saw how the sun was making him seem like he was glowing. It was a like a blast from the past the way he used to fly me with me in his arms like this. I looked into his eyes and his smile. He looked and acted like the Danny I knew from so long ago. The danny I had loved a long time ago.

"Are you ok Zoe?" He asked and I noticed I had been staring at him for a long time and I felt myself blush.

"It's nothing . . . it's just," I replied.

"It's just?" He questioned and I looked to him straight in the eyes and gave a sincere smile.

"Flying's nice," I replied.

"Then you're going to love falling." He replied.

I looked at him confused and then I noticed we were over a lake and I looked to him wide eyed as he smiled. No . . . He wouldn't . . . Suddenly he let go of me and I started to fall and I screamed in fear as I began to fall into the cold icy water. When I resurfaced I started coughing and I felt myself shivering in the water. I looked up and saw a grinning Danny and I looked at him furiously.

"What the hell was that for!? Falling stinks!" I yelled and he laughed.

"Let's just say that was my little revenge for be stood up by you." He replied.

Suddenly my anger washed away and I felt myself become depressed. To be honest I deserved this and he had every right. I almost felt like crying though in the water, but then suddenly I felt him lift me from the water. He took me on dry land and then used his ghost powers to make the water phase through me. Suddenly I was dry again. I looked to him and saw him smile. He really has changed; I mean his powers have gotten stronger. I felt myself almost starting to break down, but I stayed strong. I felt myself hugging myself not looking at him. I felt his hand suddenly touch my cheek and I looked up to him as he smiled to me warmly. I slowly backed away from him and I watched as he looked at me seriously now. I placed my hands on my temples and rubbed them slowly before I started to speak to him again.

"Why . . . Why are you doing this?" I asked and he looked at me confused.

"After everything I did to you. I would be mad and upset! I wouldn't be showing any kindness at all. So why are you doing this for me? A girl you don't even really know, a girl that's about to be married to someone else, a girl who can't love you . . ." I spoke and he looked at me and gave a warm smile.

"Because I understand now . . . everything you did. I understand now . . ." He replied.

I just didn't get it . . . I didn't get how he could smile at me or even laugh after everything. Here he was not looking as miserable like he did before, and now here I am feeling that way. Suddenly though I saw him waving his hand in front of me and smiling.

. . . . .

"_That was to close Sam. You almost got hurt." He spoke and I just waved him off._

"_I was fine Danny and besides it's not like I've never been in danger before from ghosts." I replied, but he still looked stressed and worried. _

"_Come on Danny look at me, I'm fine." I said as we laid down on his bed together._

_He sighed to himself and started to take deep breathes. I saw he was stressed out, but he just needed to relax. I turned over to him and I watched as he looked at me curiously as I started to wave my hand._

"_Erase all the bad memories and replace them with new happy ones." I spoke to Danny and he laughed._

"_What are you doing Sam?" He asked and I smiled._

"_Being a distraction from your worries and clearing your mind and making you feel better. Don't you feel better now after a good laugh and making you forget your stress?" I spoke and he laughed and leaned closer to me and placed a kiss on my lips._

"_Much better now that you're safe and here with me." He replied smiling much to my happiness._

_. . . . ._

"Erase all the bad memories and replace them with new happy ones . . ." He spoke and I let a small laugh trying to hold back my tears again and spoke.

"Where did you learn that little trick you did?" I asked.

"Someone special taught it to me. It's my little spell now . . . I'm being a distraction from your worries and clearing your mind and making you feel better. Don't you feel better now after a good laugh and making you forget your stress?" He asked and I felt myself laugh again and smile to his as he started to laugh.

Suddenly I felt his hand in mine now once again. I looked up to him and saw him smiling to me as we started to continue walking. I didn't let go of his hand even though I should have, but I just didn't want to let go. It felt so right and so wrong. He then looked to me and spoke holding tickets in his other hand.

"Let's have a first and last unforgettable date." He spoke and to my surprise I nodded to him.


	12. Clarity

Clarity

Danny's POV

"What are those?" She asked.

"Tickets to Cirque du Soleil. It just came into town a couple of week ago and tonight's there last show." I replied and she lifted her eye brow to me.

"What makes you think I'd want to go to a circus?'

"I just know trust me, you'll love it. The music is very powerful and you'll either hate it or love it." I spoke.

I noticed she was about to speak, but then let it go. Soon we walked all the way there and once we got our drinks and popcorn we grabbed some seats. I watched her most of the time to see her reaction and I could tell she was in deep thought with herself. I knew probably what I was doing was forced upon her, but I will keep my word. Tonight I just needed this one night of emotional clarity. Soon the circus started and the clowns, acrobats, jugglers, tightropes, cannon shooters, and etc. came out on stage and the music started to play. I watched her expression as she laughed and smiled throughout the entire show. I was glad to see her smiling. However, that changed when the tightropes came on last. I watched her expression change suddenly as she stared at their performance closely.

Zoe's POV

I watched closely as the woman tightrope started to walk across with elegance with a bar in her hand. It was just incredible. I watched as the man started to just walk across to her. It was actually a beautiful thing to see as he started to jump around and do tricks. Soon the woman let go of the bar and then started to do flips in the air along with her partner. Soon they started to do like a dance together on the tight rope. It looked so magical . . . The connection they had up there . . . I didn't know if it was the song or them, but I just fell in love with the performance. In fact it made me remember when I was on the tight rope. It wasn't exactly a good memory, but I had to admit besides me falling off, Danny had saved me even in his darkest moment of when he was evil.

I gasped a little along with the crowd as the woman was lifted up into the air on the tight rope. The crowd clapped and cheered and so did I. I felt a sudden tear slip from my eyes and I quickly wiped it away hoping Danny didn't see it. I suddenly started to feel sad . . . I looked to Danny as he continued to watch the performance. This was really our last time together like this . . . It was sad, but it was for the best. The truth is I wasn't mad at him anymore. In truth I really did miss him. I just kept pushing those feelings away because I didn't want to believe it. Danny . . . I'm so sorry for putting you and everyone else through this. I don't deserve you . . . However, just for today I'll be yours.

Danny's POV

Once the performance was over I decided to take her flying all the way back to her house as it was late. Harry was probably worried for her and I didn't want to make things complicated for her as it is. Once we landed and I set her down. She looked to me and gave a warm smile and thanked me. As soon as she was about to let go of her hand, I held it tighter and she turned to look at me.

"You never told me how the date went." I spoke and she gave a small sad smile.

"It was good . . . I had fun. You were right the music was very powerful, it really got to me." She gave a small laugh.

"I'm glad," I replied.

"Well I guess I should get inside now, before Harry worries about me." She replied, but I wouldn't let her hand go.

She noticed this and I saw her expression change as she looked at me. She turned her body toward me and then looked at me with sad eyes.

"Danny . . . I have to go . . . You knew this was going to happen, so please . . . don't make it harder than it already is." She begged.

"I will, but all I ask is for one more thing before you leave and I never see you again." I explained.

"What is it?" She asked.

I looked into her beautiful violet eyes with my sad eyes. I pulled her closer to me and she didn't pull away. All she did was stare at me. I leaned closer to her ear and whispered something that made her shiver.

"_Kiss me . . . one last time . . ." I whispered._

I moved away from her ear, until I could see her surprised face again. She didn't pull away from me. All she did was stare at me, which told me she was waiting for me to do something. I slowly leaned closer to her face and I watched as she looked at my lips and then at me again. I could feel her breathe on me and soon our lips met which caused another spark. That same spark I felt when I kissed her before. It was still there after all this time . . . I knew this kiss from anywhere and I knew it was hers. Once we pulled away she stared at me with those same eyes after we kiss, but soon she snapped out of it and stepped away from me. I watched as she gave a small smiled and nodded to me.

I watched as she started to turn away from me and walked away. I watched till she was a pretty good distance away from me. I really was going to miss her, but at least now I knew she was doing ok after everything. Just when I was about to turn away, I heard her yell something to me.

"Danny!" She yelled to me running back to me, to my surprise until we were face to face.

"I really had a great time today so thank you!" She exclaimed and breathed.

"Anytime Zoe," I simply replied.

She then gave a small smile again and then started to run back to her house not looking back at me. I stood there a little surprised by her action, but soon I started to feel something inside ache. It was my heart . . . At this moment it really felt like I lost her now . . . Suddenly I felt something wet on my cheek. I placed my hand on my cheek and then realized . . . I was crying and I haven't cried since six years ago . . .

Zoe's POV

Once I stepped inside the elevator tears poured from my eyes and they wouldn't stop. Soon as the elevator opened, I saw Harry waiting in front of it. I saw that he didn't look to happy.

"Where were you!? I tried calling you, but you didn't answer!" He exclaimed.

"Not now Harry," I replied still in tears and I tried to walk past him, but he grabbed my arm tightly almost hurting me.

"You didn't answer my question." He said, but I just shrugged him off and I saw as he feel the ground and groan in pain.

"Harry!" I shouted.

I quickly got up and helped him back up slowly and lead him to the couch. I stayed with him for a little while, but soon got up. I felt his hand grab mine, but I pulled away from him and looked to him.

"Harry . . . please . . . I just need some time alone right now, let's talk tomorrow." I spoke and walked away upstairs.

I closed the door and felt myself sliding against the door crying in sadness and pain. My heart was pounding still from his kiss and I knew what that meant. I was still in love with Danny . . . I cried even more. I thought I could deny all my feeling for him, but I just couldn't anymore. My heart ached so much. I can't feel this way . . . I just can't . . . I love Harry, I mean I'm engaged for god sake! I can't just leave him after everything . . . I mean I still loved him . . . right? Suddenly I saw the key still on the floor and I went over to pick it up. I held it close to my heart and cried my sorrows away . . . "DxS" that was on the key . . . It can never be . . .

. . . . .

"Alright talk, I gave you last night now I deserve an explanation." Harry said and I sighed.

"Can't we just let it go, I was just late getting home that's all." I explained, but he wouldn't by it.

"Zoe please, just tell me the truth. Why were you late getting home . . .? Was it him?" Harry asked.

I suddenly looked to him shocked by his question. Out of all the answers he could have asked, he asked me about him. I stood up from my chair and stared at him a little angry.

"Why would make you bring him up Harry? Why not anyone else like my mother or grandmother? Were you spying on me?" I questioned.

"And if I was? I have a right too, I mean we're engaged now Zoe! You being with another man, your ex, is very concerning to me!" He exclaimed.

"Look all I did was spend one last day with him! He told me he'd leave me alone after that, that's all besides I came home to you right Harry!?" I explained, but I saw something I never saw before in his eyes.

Anger . . . He kind of looked scaring, but then his expression changed into a calmer one as he gave a smile to me now. I saw him get up from his seat and slowly walk toward. I actually a little afraid, but I tried not to show it in front of him. I watched as he grabbed a strand of my hair and place them on his lips and then let it go.

"I believe you Zoe . . . So there is nothing I need to worry about then right?" He questioned and I quickly nodded and put on a smile now.

"Well if you excuse me Harry, I have to go out and meet with my client now. She's expecting me," I replied and then started to grab my stuff and head toward the elevator, but then Harry spoke.

"I'll be waiting for your return home Zoe, so try not to be late this time." He spoke and I gave a hollow laugh and nodded.

"I won't," I simply replied.

I headed into the elevator and headed down to the drive through. I quickly got into my car and started it immediately. I quickly left the house in a hurry just trying to get away. I had never seen Harry act like that before . . . It was my fault though, because I must have really hurt him by being with Danny. My heart was aching inside and I just didn't know what to do anymore. As I was driving, I passed by a diner and then noticed who was heading inside the diner. It was my grandma! I slowly pulled over to the side and saw her greet some people and then went inside. I felt my hands clasp the tire wheel tightly in my hands.

I bit my bottom lip and thought about going inside. I really wanted to see how she was doing. Without even thinking twice I stepped outside my car and walked into the diner. I asked the hostess to seat me somewhere closer to my grandma and to which she did. I sat down and order some coffee and looked to my grandma who was sitting down watching the news on the TV. I saw her start talking to the waitress. I noticed how she looked so happy as she would talk. Soon though as I watched her, I saw her facial expression change as she watched the news.

"_In today's news yet another plane crashes into Amity Park in a lake, but thanks to the pilots practical decisions no one was hurt and everyone came out alive. It was said the cause of the crash was because of an engine breaking down in mid-flight . . ." The new reporter spoke._

"My granddaughter was in a plane crash before . . . She was coming back from France to visit." She spoke to the waitress who listened.

"Unfortunately though . . . no one survived the plane. So every time . . . I hear a story like this . . . on the news . . . I think of how lucky they are . . .! That they get to go back home and see their loved ones, while I . . . while I have to go once a year to see my granddaughter's grave . . .!" She cried and then all of a sudden tears started to fall from my face.

I watched as the waitress and couple other of nice people, tried to calm her down a little and soon enough she did and then tried her best to put on a smile as she spoke once again.

"I'm sorry please don't worry about me . . . I'll be fine . . . I just get a little carried away at times that's all . . ." She spoke again.

I couldn't take this anymore. Soon my waitress came I just gave her the money for the coffee and stood up. As soon as I stood up, I accidently knocked over my coffee on the ground making noise. I quickly apologized and then glanced at my grandmother and saw her stare at me. I quickly looked away and apologized once more and headed out the door. I shouldn't have come here, I mean why did I even go inside!

"SAM!" A voice shouted behind me and for some reason I stopped.

I could hear a motor scooter coming toward me and every second I was telling myself to move, but I just couldn't. Once it stopped, I heard an old lady's voice begin to speak as she choked over a few cries in her mouth.

"It is you . . . isn't? Sam . . ." She spoke.

I couldn't say anything to her. I wasn't supposed to be found out especially by my own grandma. Suddenly though I felt her grab my sweeter from behind and I turned around to see her looking at me with her old eyes. I saw tears stream down her face as she looked at me.

"Sam . . .! Please tell me that is you . . .! My Sam . . .!" She cried.

Without even realizing it was I was crying and I tried to stop, but I couldn't. I looked to her and I felt panic in fear in me as I started to take in deep breathes. Soon though I felt my grandma pulling on my sweater and crying as she saw me. I noticed she was off her motor scooter and I was holding her up as we both cried into each other's arms.

. . . . .

We sat in silence for a little while and said nothing. I still couldn't believe I was in here with my grandma. It was too late now though, what's done is done. I would watch her look at me and then at the table. Soon though she suddenly began to speak to me.

"Is it really you . . . Sam? My little girl . . .?" She questioned at first I said nothing, but in the end there was no use of running away from her anymore.

"I was . . . once called that name, but I go by another now." I spoke and I saw her sigh in relief and another tear fell from her eye.

She looked to me with those eyes and I couldn't look at her anymore as my heart was starting to hurt by seeing the pain look on her face.

"Why . . .? Why are you here . . .? After all this time . . .?" She cried and I started to feel myself start to cry again, but I tried to stay strong.

"I can't see my grandmother after all this time . . . I've missed you. Didn't you want to see me?" I asked and she turned away trying not to cry again.

"Even if I wanted to see you . . . coming out of the blue after so many years of not seeing you . . ." She spoke and I tired even harder not to cry even though I could tell my eyes were watery.

"But I . . . still missed you. Even after everything that had happened to me . . . Why I ran away . . .?" I spoke and she looked at me with confusion and sadness in her eyes.

"Why did come back even when we all believed you to be dead? Why did you run away?" She questioned and I knew it was going to be a long story.

. . . . .

"I never wanted to come back . . . Even now I shouldn't have come here and see you . . . I wasn't supposed to see any of you." I spoke choking on my words.

"So all that time you were running away from your problems . . . rather than facing them." She spoke and a single tear came out from my eye as I nodded slowly.

I felt her hand slowly reach mine and I saw her start to cry again and soon I began to cry a little as well as she looked at me with those eyes of hers.

"Why come back now . . .? Why come back when you know you won't ever see me or anyone else again . . .? After so many years thinking you were dead and crying over you, why must you reveal yourself now after so many years . . .?" She cried and I shook my head.

"Because I wanted to find clarity . . .! That you all need to stop looking for me, because I don't want to be Sam anymore! I can't go back to that old life after everything I've done . . .! I shouldn't have seen Danny, or even you grandma but I missed all over you so much! However, I didn't deserve to see any of you especially what happened after dad! I was just being selfish and I'm so sorr-!" I cried, but I was cut off.

"Don't you dare apologize! Don't you . . . dare apologize . . .! All that matters now is that you are alive . . . Now I know the truth . . . So won't you come home now?" She asked, but all I could do was stare at the table as I answered.

"Harry's here until his business and the case is settled . . . Can't I just come a visit once in a while? Keep it a secret from everyone else and can't we just see each other?" I asked, but I saw in her eyes that it meant a no as she didn't look at me.

Soon I felt her hands slip away from mine and when I tried to reach for it she pulled away not looking at me.

"I don't want to," She replied and I cried.

"Grandma . . ." I sniffled.

"Sam . . . Even if it hurts your feelings, there is nothing I can do about it sweetie. But . . . I will always love you and I will keep your secret, but that's all I can do. You need to figure out what you will do with your new life now whether you return to being Sam, or remain as Zoe. I don't want to see you hurt, but I also don't want to see Daniel hurt as well . . ." She replied.

I felt myself starting to cry again and soon we just sat there in silence, until I saw her move back into her motor scooter. I looked at her surprised, but then she spoke.

"I'm not trying to be mean Sam, but . . . My heart is just too weak for all of this right now, so it's better if I leave now . . . Good-bye Sammy . . ." She said and then started to wheel away in her scooter leaving me all alone at the table.


	13. Letting Go

** Hey guys have talked you all in a long time. I just wanted to clear up a few things that I've been reading in the reviews and put you mind at ease. To jim89 once again, I'm sorry to inform you of your prediction as good as it sounded and I wished I had thought of, but no that's not it. unfortunately Mr. Crown is just an OC along with Harry, but don't worry there's still a lot more surprises and secrets to come. Now I've started to notice that I think some of you don't like Sam right now because of the way she acted at first, but please understand she went through a lot and all though she doesn't know the truth about what happened that day like we do, she's just really confused and hurt and doesn't want to hurt anyone anymore. She realized now she was wrong to do what she did by running away and regrets it! Now I know a lot of you want Danny and Sam back together, but . . . Just kidding, just remember this a DannyxSam fanfiction so . . . On that note I will let you guys continue reading and please remember to review, favorite, follow, and leave and questions or comments for me as it really helps a lot guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Letting Go

Zoe's POV

"Yeah . . . I'm coming home now . . . Yeah I'll see you soon." I replied and then hung up the phone and sighed in my car.

I could still feel the tear streaks on my face, but I didn't care. I placed my hands over my face and couldn't believe how fast my once perfect little life was now crumbling apart. Everything was my fault . . . Everyone's pain and suffering was all because of me. If I had just dealt with my problems to begin with none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be feeling this way. As I got home, I went inside and noticed Harry wasn't in the living room like usual. I looked around the house for him and then eventually found him in his room laying on the bed with ice on his leg.

"Harry!" I exclaimed walking over to him as he smiled to me.

"Welcome back," He replied as I sat on the bed next to him.

"What happened with your leg!?" I exclaimed.

"It started to hurt a little, so I decided I should just rest and not strain it."

"You need to be more carful . . ."

I watched as he stared at me now as I had a look of concern in my eyes for him. I soon sighed and then began to talk to him about something, that I wanted to talk about for a long time.

"Hey Harry," I spoke.

"Yes Zoe?" He replied.

"Have you ever . . . you know . . . thought about your past life before?" I questioned and his expression changed.

"I've actually thought about it a lot lately. Why?" He questioned looking at me seriously now.

"Have you ever wanted to go back to your old life?" I asked and sudden his expression changed yet again into a darker one.

"Not once . . . The person I was back then is dead to me now. I never want to be that person ever again, especially not after what happened with my mother and what those people did to her."

"Don't you want to be called by your real name again Ryuu-?" I spoke, but he interrupted.

"No! Never again, now why are you bringing this up Zoe?" He questioned and I looked to him and I felt his hand on top of mine now.

"Because a part of me does miss my old life Harry . . . I miss my friends and family, I mean I've caused them so much pain and suffering because of me! They didn't deserve that," I explained, but then suddenly I started to see a pain look on his face.

"You miss being with him don't you . . . You want to go back to him." Harry spoke and my eyes widen.

"Harry that's not-." I tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen.

"What about me!? I've been in pain and suffering too! I never had a friend, until I met you! Will you leave me and run away again with him after everything we've been through together!?" He exclaimed and suddenly my eyes widen to him.

I noticed he had started to cry and I felt my hearting breaking inside by the sight. I felt him wrap his arms around my waist and cry as I held him in my arms steady. I felt myself start to tear up and shake a little. Soon I stroke his hair and then began to speak to him words I would regret to say.

"I love you Harry . . . I'm not leaving your side . . ." I spoke with a single tear falling from my face.

Danny's POV

"I'm heading back now, I got the ghost I'll see you then." I spoke on the phone and then hung up and sighed.

"Just another day at work again." I said to myself.

Suddenly as I was flying back, I saw Sam's grandmother outside at the park feeding the birds. She looked like she was in deep thought about something. I decided to go pay her a visit as it's been a while, since the last time I saw her. I quickly picked a flower off from the ground and then changed back into my human form and walked right behind her showing her the flower in my hand.

"For you madam," I greeted and she turned to see me and gave a warm smile.

"What a surprise Daniel, I haven't seen you in ages!" She smiled as I sat down next to her giving her the flower.

"I've been pretty busy lately with work. Just came back from catching another ghost." I replied and she nodded.

"I heard from your sister Jazz that you've been working really hard on a case right now. I really hope you do find that culprit soon and I'm sorry to hear about your friend."

"I hope to find that guy soon and as for Alex I visit him once day to check on his condition, but nothing has changed." I said sadly and then she spoke again.

"So I heard also that you've been seeing an engaged woman." She replied and I quickly panicked and turned to her and began to explain.

"No no! It's not like that! I just thought she sort of . . . reminded me of Sam that's all. But it's over now . . . She's happy with her life and I don't want to ruin it for her. Besides it's like you said to me, Sam is dead. And just like everyone else I said, I need to stop chasing after dead person." I explained and her expression changed and I felt her hand on top of mine.

"I don't believe Sam is dead anymore Daniel . . . Maybe it's because I do want you to find her and bring her home to us. I don't know . . . It maybe because I'm getting old and saying all this stuff, but . . . If Sammy was still alive and hasn't revealed herself, then maybe she just doesn't want to be found after all . . ." She spoke and my expression changed a little, but she continued.

"I care about you Daniel and I just don't want to see you or Sam hurt anymore. I think it's best for all of us that we try to move on from the past now and start a new happy beginning." She spoke and I gave a small smile and nodded.

"Maybe your right, but it's not going to be easy letting go of the one you love." I said and she placed her other hand on my cheek as I turned to look at her.

"It never is," She replied.

Zoe's POV

"Done," I sighed taking a look at my art work.

I finished painting now in my art studio plus store called "ZOE". It was the brand name of all my clothing designs I created. Harry and I had this place for about three years not and Harry would always stop by to check up on it when he was in town. I currently was totally covered in paint, but I just had to get this image . . . this art down on a canvas. Harry has no clue about this and in fact he thinks I'm working on my clients wedding dress. Little did he know that I had finished the dress a long time ago. I glanced back and saw all the clothes I created and the wedding dress as the center piece on the mannequin. I was glad it turned out good, now all I had to do was deliver it to her.

I looked back at my painting to myself I felt extremely happy with it. O calmed down a lot in the last couple of days and refuse to go anywhere that would make me see someone I know. Suddenly though I was in a mood to design something new for my new collection. I remember Paulina, despite how much I hate her, did say she owned a shop around her called "Glamour". Maybe I'll stop by just to see if I could get any ideas . . . or if any. I started to walk down a few block, until I spotted the store. Once I went inside it was actually surprisingly nice inside. I started to look around and then noticed the mannequins.

The designs on the outfits could use some work, but really not bad for the overall design. Suddenly I heard a loud squeal and as I turned my head I was mauled by two girls randomly hugging me. When they released me I realized it was Star and Paulina.

"I can't believe the Zoe Lou is inside my story!" Paulina exclaimed.

"Our story and I can't believe it either! I can't believe you were actually right Paulina!" Star shouted.

"I told you I met her!"

"Nice to you meet you again umm . . . Paulina and?" I spoke pretending not to know Star.

"Star and may I just say it's an honor to meet you Zoe!" She greeted shaking my hand as I gave a fake smile to them and spoke.

"The clothing designs look great by the way." I spoke and they grinned like to idiots jumping up and down.

"Please come back with us in our studio and see what we're working on! We would love your advice!" Paulina shouted.

Before I could say anything, they quickly pulled me into the back of the store and into their studio. I looked around and saw how messy it was, but I took a look at the designs and they were actually quite good. I look to them and saw them staring at me with wide eyes and smiles and my faces and I gave a fake smile and looked back at the designs. Suddenly I heard Star mention putting on the TV as Paulina got us some drinks. I accepted the drink and took a sip as the news came on.

"_Once again ladies and gentlemen our world famous hero Danny Phantom as saved us once again from ghosts today. Apparently there were more than ten ghosts flying around causing chaos, but thanks to Danny we were once again saved." The news reporter announced._

"Danny this . . . Danny that . . . ugh boring!" Star exclaimed to my surprise.

"Do you know of Danny Phantom Zoe?" Paulina questioned.

"I've heard of him never seen him." I lied.

"You're lucky to have not met him . . . we used to all go to school with him." Star explained.

"Really?" I questioned, acting like I don't know.

"Yeah he used to be a geek and loser of our school. He even hung out with a techno geek who now runs Amity Park and a Goth chick freak. Look at him now . . . In fact if memory serves you used to have a thing for him Paulina." Star grinned and I turned to her as she grinned.

"He had a crush on me before I knew he was Danny Phantom and when I found out I approached him. Still he ended up with that Goth chick in the end even after my attempts to get with him. He said that she was the one and all that love crap." Paulina explained and then continued.

"I thought after that Goth girl moved away, I'd have my chance with him, but he turned me down for her . . . again! He told me once again that he was in love madly in love with her." She explained and my eyes widen.

"What happened then!?" I exclaimed and then they looked to me and I calmed myself down as I seemed too eager to know.

"Then after he left the party, I decided to get even with him for rejecting me. So that night after I seemed like he was pretty drunk I went over to his house and what do you know the door was unlocked. So I just let myself in and well . . ." Her and Star grinned as I looked at them anxious to know.

"What happened from there . . .?" I spoke trying not to let my voice choke.

I watched as the two girls smile and giggle. I looked to them and I felt my hand tighten on the hem of my shirt as I waited for her to continue.

"I went into his room and found him pasted out and shirtless. So I thought he was drunk enough to not remember the previous night so I undressed and slept right next to him. You wouldn't believe the luck I had though when I woke up and saw his ex-Goth girlfriend come in and saw us. I simply grinned and wrapped my arms around him to make her jealous and soon fell back asleep." She replied.

Suddenly though I felt myself almost losing it inside. My eyes were widen and I felt myself shaking in anger at her. I wanted to claw her eyes out, but then she spoke again.

"I heard she died though coming on a plane back to Amity Park? I wonder if I really saw her there that day, or if I just had a bad hang over." Paulina spoke.

On impulse without even realizing it I poured my drink all over her causing her to shriek in shock by my action. I saw her look up to me as I looked down to her. I was seriously pissed off now!

"You're horrible person to do that to a couple like that! Why don't you look in the mirror and look at yourself, because you aren't doing so good honey! I know the exactly the type of person you are! You're selfish and only satisfy your needs and not think of anyone else! You don't care who ends up getting hurt, because that's you . . .! You cold hearted bitch!" I shouted and quickly grabbed my things and was about to head out, until I left some money on the table.

"Here's some money for the dry cleaning and some new clothes, because your design aren't that great." I spoke and left leaving the two girls shocked and surprised.

I ran out the store and then headed back to my own store. I locked the door and I felt myself become dizzy. I felt myself wobble a little to the side, until I eventually fell the ground and felt hot tears fall from my eyes. He was telling the truth . . . He never slept her, she just showed up just like he explained . . .! I'm such a god damn idiot I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions that day . . .! I'm a fool that deserves no happiness. I looked at all the clothes around me and felt so angry inside. I quickly got up and then started to throw all the clothes of the hangers and throw them across the room.

I felt so angry at the life I had chosen and sadly regretted most of it! Soon I thought of Harry and stopped doing what I was doing. I slumped to the ground and then remembered about Harry and how much he'd be hurt because of me if I had just leaved him right now and gone back to my original life . . . I started to cry again and realized just how screwed up my life was. There were three things I was certain about now in my life . . . One, I can't leave Harry because he is my friend and we're engaged now. After everything he had done for me it would be wrong to leave him after what we've been through together. . . Then there's two . . . No matter how much I deny my feelings I just can't push them away anymore. I can't stop thinking about him, or stop the aching in my heart when I'm around him, or even missing him . . . I'm in love with Danny . . . and I've probably always have been . . . And lastly I have completely hit rock bottom . . .


	14. Sam Manson

Sam Manson

Zoe's POV

After hours of cleaning up the store after my little outburst, I finally drove back home. As I got closer to the gate, I felt something not right with myself. I stopped at the gate not opening it and sat in my car unsure of myself anymore. I finally knew the truth . . . everything. I thought now that I knew I could continue my life, but that's not it anymore . . . I can't continue my life. I'll never be with Danny anymore and I'll remain with Harry probably married, but never fully in love with him like I am with Danny. My life from this point on was going to be miserable, unless I do something . . . I looked to my house and I shook my head. I started to reverse out from the gate and start to head toward Amity Park. I'm so sorry Harry, but he needs to know. He deserves that much . . .

Harry's POV

"What? What do you mean it wasn't taken care of . . .? I ordered you to handle this a few days ago and you're not telling me it's done?" I questioned.

"Then get it done, before it's too late!" I exclaimed and hung up sighing.

Suddenly I took a look at the security tapes and saw that Zoe had pulled up the gate, but she didn't open it. I looked at it closely and I saw her in deep thought. What are you doing Zoe? Just come home . . . I watched as she started to think and when she looked at the house she shook her head. Suddenly I saw her starting to back away from the gate.

"ZOE!" I shouted placing my hand on the monitor in shock and fear.

I watched as she began to drive away. I called her name over and over, but she wasn't coming back. Fear ran in me as I started to call her phone, but it went straight to voicemail each time. I quickly started to call another number and soon enough they picked up.

"It's me . . .! It seems he is going to be a problem after all . . .!" I spoke in anger.

Danny's POV

I sat by Alex's bed side for hours and noticed his wounds getting better, but he still wouldn't wake up which bugged me. We are so close to finishing this case and now we all are just relying on Alex now to wake up and tell us what he saw. I sighed looking at the clock and seeing how late it was. I decided to head home now and told the guards to keep an eye out still for anything. I soon went ghost and started to fly home. Flying seemed like my escape, but in reality I can never escape. That's life after all . . . As soon as I got home; I didn't even use the keys to get in as I just phased my way through. I placed my keys on the counter and then went into my room and slumped on my bed.

I sighed deeply and just thought how much a pain in the butt this week as been especially without Alex. Fighting ghost day after day really makes a guy tired. Then of course there's the issue with Sam now . . . I haven't really thought about her much since my last talk with Sam's grandma . . . I think she was right about her . . . If she was still alive and wanted to be found, she would have already been found. I didn't like the feeling inside that I was debating on giving up on her or not. I wasn't sure if it's because I'm afraid I'll forget all about her, or if it's because I'm just scared I am have come so close to her, but now lost her.

I didn't want to think about it anymore. I got up from my bed and went over to my desk to look at some more files to keep myself busying. As I started to move the files around, I noticed my key was on my desk and I quickly put it to the side. Suddenly though as I began to organize things, I felt myself stop what I was doing. I looked back at the key and remembered something.

"I didn't put key on my desk . . . I put it on the counter." I spoke to myself.

As I moved the papers aside that hid it, my eyes went wide in shock. I'd recognize this key anywhere . . . I gave this key to her, to come here whenever she wanted. I stood up and looked all around, but she wasn't here. Then I looked at the DXS on the key and knew it belonged to her. I had it custom made just for her. What is it doing here!? I haven't seen this since I gave it to her! Then it hit me . . . Was she sending me a sign or something? I looked at the DXS symbol again and then it really hit me. If a light bulb could go on top of my head it would, because I knew where she would be. Back to the place where it all began . . .

I went ghost and was out of my room like lightning speed. I couldn't think straight as she was just on my mind the whole flight. It was her . . . just like I knew it was . . . It had to be her, or else who could it be? I got closer to the place I needed to be, I landed in front of it. Here I stood now at our tree . . . I didn't move as I looked around to see no one here. I felt the cold air blowing into my face making my eyes watery. As I started to move closer I then heard a voice, that nearly stopped my heart.

"Stop! Stay where you are . . ." She spoke.

I knew it was her voice . . . I could never forget it. I realized the voice was coming behind the tree. I waited for a moment just like she asked. I couldn't believe she reached out to me . . . I felt shocked, confused, and . . . hopeful.

"You made a promise to me . . . you wouldn't see me unless I needed you . . . You kept your promises to me, but I didn't keep mine to you . . ." She spoke and I was confused.

"What are you talking about Zo-?" I spoke, but she interrupted.

"Six years ago . . . under our tree . . ." She spoke and my eyes widen and my heart literally skipped a beat.

"I made a promise to you that I would be with you forever no matter what life had to throw at us, that you were the one for me and that we'd get through it together. That this tree was our symbol of love. I told you I was your forever, but I lied and broke my promise to you and ended up hurting you . . ." She spoke and I took a few steps forward closer to the tree.

"It took six long years later for me to realize my mistake . . . I was wrong about everything and what's worse is that you were the true victim as I was the really villain . . .! I hurt you so much that I didn't deserve the kindness you gave to me, I didn't deserve your love . . . Even now I don't deserve you Danny . . ." She explained, but I kept moving closer to the tree.

"Although I don't deserve you . . . You deserve the truth. The truth is I-!" She spoke, but I cut her off.

I had pulled her from behind the tree and had pulled her toward me. I crashed my lips to her not letting her go as she tried to resist at first. Soon though I felt her start to slowly kiss me back. I placed one hand now on her soft cheek and let my other hand loosen my grip on her hand. She didn't pull away from me which was good as I continued to kiss her. I pushed her back against the tree as we continued to kiss. Soon my hand let go of her arm and I wrapped it around her. I placed my hand on her waist now. The kiss was so intense and yet all too familiar to me. It was warm, passionate, tender, and above all sweet.

She tasted just I had remembered and even dreamt of. Soon I felt something wet on my face and when I opened my eyes to see her beautiful face as we parted, and I noticed her crying. She didn't look away from me though. I slowly reached over to her and wiped her tears away. She didn't take her eyes off of me as I did so. I realized how close we were and I was surprised she didn't run away or something. That was a good sign . . . because this time I wasn't letting her go . . . never again. I finally found her after all this time . . .

"Sam . . ." I breathed to her face to face as our lips were only in inch away.

She looked me and was unsure of how to respond. I could tell she was scared, confused, tempted, and ashamed. Soon though she eventually spoke.

"Danny . . ." She breathed not denying what I had said to her.

Immediately I crashed my lips to her once again, kissing her against the tree . . . our tree . . . I kissed her against the tree again as she kissed me back and it was electrifying. I didn't matter to me now what happened next after this. I finally had found her . . . my one . . . and only love . . . Sam Manson . . .

Zoe's POV

As I kissed Danny all seemed right with the world. I had finally let go of my anger and hate and now found love again. It was everything I could have wanted and more, but . . . I knew this couldn't last . . . This wasn't why I was here . . . I pulled away from his lips for a second and looked to him in his blue eyes as he still had his arms wrapped around me.

"Danny . . . this isn't why I came here . . . I wanted you to know the truth." I explained and he nodded, but then spoke.

"What needs to be said? I mean you're with me again Sam, what else is there?" He questioned and felt myself about to cry again, but I tried to stay strong.

"Now that you know who I was, you have to understand that I can't go back to being Sam Mason anymore." I explained and he looked at me confused as he let go of me and took a step back.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"I only came to tell you the truth Danny . . . That I _was_ Sam Mason, but . . . now I'm Zoe Lou." I explained, but he still looked confused and I sighed and I knew I had a lot of explaining to do.

. . . . .

"I don't get it Sam you know the truth now about what Paulina did, but you won't come back to me!?" He questioned.

"I can't leave Harry Danny . . . He's given me so much and has been there for me when I was lost, hurt, and confused." I explained.

"I could have been there for you too Sam, before you just ran away!" He exclaimed.

"I know . . . I screwed up bad with what we had I know that! I was an idiot and a fool for running away from my problems, instead of facing them. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't Danny! No matter how much I want too . . . I hurt you, my father, my friends, and my family! You should be angry with me for what I did, I hurt you! I broke your heart when you did nothing wrong! I don't deserve you or anyone for that matter!"

"But you'll stay with Harry and not me . . .!"

"I'll stay with Harry because it's the right thing to do after what he's done for me." I replied and Danny looked at me confused.

I slowly walked closer to Danny and placed my hand on his cheek as he laid his hand on mine holding it tightly not wanting to let go. I gave a small smile and spoke again.

"Even though I'll be with Harry I'm still hopelessly and madly in love with you Danny . . . and I don't think I ever stopped loving you." I said and I watched as he stared at me surprised by what I said, but then I spoke again.

"That being said, I just can't leave him Danny . . . I know promised you that we'd always be together, but I promised you as Sam . . . and she's dead. I'm Zoe Lou now and I have to keep my promise to Harry . . . I'm so sorry Danny, I never wanted to hurt but I just had to tell you the truth . . . I understand if you'll hate me now, but I really sorry for what I put you through. I don't deserve your forgiveness and I especially don't deserve you . . ." I said and I felt tears starting to roll on my face.

I looked to Danny and saw the hurt expression on his face. He looked like he was about to break down any second. I was about to remove my hand, but he tightened his grip on my and held my hand in his.

"Sam . . . please I'm begging you not to leave me again . . .! I've missed you so much, I couldn't even bare to be without you! I've been searching for you for the past six years! Six years Sam! I love you way too much to lose you again, or even let you go!" He exclaimed and I started to cry.

"But you have too! Move on with your life Danny, because I just can't be in it anymore! I will always love you as your friend . . . It's like I said to you before . . ." I spoke placing my hand on his chest where his heart was and gave a small smile to him.

"I'll always be with you . . . in here." I spoke and then there was a long silence, until he spoke.

"Do you remember what I said to you back then at the airport?" He asked, but I didn't answer because I knew what he was talking about.

"The best part after accomplishing one dream is that you get to find another. I accomplished my dream in finding you Sam . . . Now my new dream is to make sure I never lose again . . ." He spoke and then I slipped my hand away wiping away the tears and then speaking again.

"You never lost me Danny . . . I was just the one that got lost . . . I'm sorry Danny, but I just can't no matter how much I want to. I'm sorry!" I exclaimed and without a second to lose I started to dash to my car not looking back at him.

I felt tears pouring down my face as I ran. I didn't look back because I didn't want to see his face. The face that looked so hurt and betrayed once again by me. I'm a horrible person and deserve no happiness. Not even with Harry and especially not to Danny . . . Once I got in the car I started to drive away. I'm so sorry Danny . . .

Danny's POV

I watched as she ran away from me and it seemed to me everything played in slow motion. I watched as the girl I love run away from me not looking back as I fell to my knees. I couldn't go after her, because there would be no point . . . She would run again from me . . . Just when I had finally found Sam again after all that time, I lose her once again. After that whole time of believe Zoe was Sam my questioned had be finally be answered . . . Zoe was Sam I knew that now . . . I also knew that Sam wasn't going to go back to her old life . . . She was going to remain as Zoe Lou and be with Harry . . . I felt tears come out of my eyes again and suddenly I felt it start to rain as well. I looked up into the sky and gave a sad smile.

"Ah . . . the clouds are crying today . . ." I spoke crying as well.

* * *

**There you have it guys . . . Zoe's secret or should I say Sam's secret is finally out! Only now there's a bigger secret ready to be revealed. You may have thought you got this story figured out, but think again because there's still a lot of surprises to come. As you can see Sam and Danny aren't sadly together, but have hope guys because in the next few chapters that all might change very soon. So see you next time guys!**


	15. Secrets Unraveling

Secrets Unraveling

Zoe's POV

I looked at the digital clock and saw how late it was! Harry was probably going to question me by the time I get home. My phone had died a long time ago and I know he's probably worried. For whatever reason though, I didn't care as much as I should. What I really care about is what Danny must be going through. I hurt him . . . bad . . . Because of me he's suffering and I don't want that for him anymore. All I want for him now is to forget me, the girl who broke his heart. I want him to find true love again . . . no matter how much it may hurt me to see him with another person. As I parked the car and headed inside, I feared what waited for me inside. Once the door of the elevator doors opened, I didn't see anyone.

I looked around the corners and didn't see Harry anywhere. I went over to the living room and suddenly noticed a note. _"I'll be out late tonight, as I got an important business to run, so I'll see you later." _That was . . . unexpected. I walked into my room and got my clothes to take a shower. I turned to the water to make it cold . . . like my heart . . . All I felt now was nothing . . . I had made a lot of mistakes and I couldn't bare the pain inside my chest anymore. I wanted it to go away, but I knew it wouldn't. So long as I was here as Zoe Lou . . . The name that now haunted me . . . I can never have happiness again . . .

Danny's POV

The next day was just brutal for me. I had never felt miserable in all my life until right now. I got my heart broken twice! And by the same girl who I have been in love with for god knows how long now. I didn't want to admit it, but I was seriously pissed! I couldn't believe after all those years of searching for her and now nothing! Although I wasn't entirely made at Sam, I was mad because of what we had was now gone . . . Sam can't leave Harry out of loyalty of their friendship and I get that. What I don't get is why she still has to marry the guy if I'm the one she loves. I sighed and deeply, but soon my phone began to ring and it came from the director.

"Hello sir?" I questioned.

"Fenton get your ass to the hospital right now . . . Alex woke up." The director spoke making me drop my phone.

. . . . .

As soon as I got to the hospital, I quickly flew right inside his room not caring who I freaked out. Once I got there, I saw Alex fully awake and surprised by my presence. He lifted his hand to me and gave a small wave and spoke.

"Yo," He replied and I looked at him shocked.

"Yo!? That's all you can say after just waking up from a coma!" I exclaimed walking into his room.

"I'm sorry, hi Danny long time no see oh by the way I just got out of a coma how's your day been so far?" He joked and I gave a hollow laugh as I went over to his bed side and sat by him.

"I'm glad to see you finally woke up." I spoke and he nodded and gave a small laugh.

"Me too, I tell you waking up in a hospital and realizing you've been in a coma for I don't how many days can be pretty weird." He joked and we both laugh, but then we knew we had to be serious now.

"We've got to talk now Alex . . . Do you think your up for it?" I questioned and he nodded.

"Truthful some things are a little hazing so I don't know how accurate my story might found."

"It's ok anything will help, just walk me through what happened to you." I explained getting out my pan and notebook.

"Ok . . . So I went to do some recon and get closer to Crown's men. Well everything went so fast, I saw one of his men hand an envelope to some other guy. I heard them talk about something . . ." He explained as I took notes.

"What were they talking about Alex?" I questioned and for a moment he thought really hard trying to remember as he closed his eyes and imagined himself in that situation again.

"They talked about a bank account information in the envelope, then they said their good-byes- wait! The man taking the envelope was . . . was . . ." He spoke and suddenly his eyes opened in shock as I looked to him.

"Was what!?"

"He works for Harry Borrison, I remember now . . ." Alex said.

My eyes widen in shock . . . I leaned back in my hair and I looked to him confused. I covered my hand with my mouth and then put it down and stared at Alex.

"Harry Borrison? Are you sure?" I questioned and he nodded.

"I remember, because when the guy's friend saw me outside and beat up and knocked me out cold. The last thing I heard was mention Harry's name and that's when the other two cops came and fought them off . . . Only I guess on only made it huh . . ." Alex said laying against the pillow now.

Harry Borrison? What's he doing getting involved with Mr. Crown? Does Sam know? I looked to Alex and nodded as I wrote the last bit of my notes and turned to him.

"Thanks Alex, this really helps us a lot I'll look into it more when I get back the office. However, let's get your papers and get you out of here." I grinned and he nodded to me with a smile, but then spoke again.

"Danny . . . I know you might not want to hear this especially since I don't know what your relationship right now is with Zoe, but . . . If Harry Borrison is somehow involved . . . Zoe will be a suspect as well . . ." Alex said looking serious at me as I looked back to him with the same look.

"I know . . ." I replied.

However, I'd never let the police get a hold of her. No matter what, because I know she's not involved. I'd risk everything including my job . . . all for her . . .

Zoe's POV

When I woke up I still saw no sign of Harry and I got worried, but I was also relieved not to see him. I couldn't face him especially after last night . . . My heart still aches even thinking about it . . . Danny . . . I love him so much, yet I can't be with him . . . I sighed and decided to head down to my shop and plan some new designs. As I drove my car I parked by the park and thought of last night again, but I quickly tried to get the memory out of my head. I parked my car outside the store and was about to head inside until I heard a familiar voice.

"Come on Jazz, we're going to be late if we don't get to the hospital on time!" A voice exclaimed I felt my eyes widen and I clenched my hand on the door handle tightly as two people passed by.

"Oh please, like Danny and Alex would leave us. Besides we're heading out to have lunch with them remember Tucker?" Jazz explained.

"I knew there was a reason I kept you around all this time." Tucker replied kissing her cheek as she giggled to him.

I turned to the side and watched as the continued to walk away. I was about to call out to them, but stopped. I couldn't tell them yet . . . After all there would be no point. It's not like I'd go back to being Sam . . . However, I did want to see how they all were doing together . . . even Danny. Without even thinking about anything else, I started to follow them in my car. I watched as Jazz and Tucker made it to the hospital and were greeted by Alex and Danny. Danny . . . I watched as he hugged his sister and best friend and smiling to them. I clenched my hands on the wheel tightly and felt my heart ache inside.

He looked so happy . . . I looked to Tucker and Danny as they talked and laughed a little when I saw Tucker almost trip and fall, until Danny saved him. They are just as I remember . . . Two idiotic boys who meant everything to me. I watched though as I saw Danny speak to the three of them and there expressions changed. I watched as he waved good-bye to them suddenly and headed to the other direction. I thought they were all having lunch together. I decided to fall Danny and see where he went, but suddenly I saw him heading toward the park. I parked the car and got out and watched as he started to walk toward our tree again.

Out of curiosity I followed him to see what he was doing. I hid behind a tree and watched to see what he would do. I saw him place a hand on out tree and give a deep sigh before he spoke.

"I'm not sure what to do anymore . . . There are so many things going on right now, but all I can think about is her . . . Despite how upset, depressed, lonely, and hurt I was by her, I still loved her after all this time. All I want is for us to be together again, but instead I'm back at square one . . . I just wish I could get some guidance on this whole thing right now . . ." He spoke, but said nothing else.

Danny . . . I want to be with you too, but I just can't leave Harry . . . He has no one else, but me his only family and friend . . . friend . . . That's all Harry is for me now. I do love Harry, but it's the same love I have for Danny. I looked at my engagement ring and felt my heart ache inside. I had two people who love me, yet I can only choose one of them. If I stay with Harry and end up marrying him, I'll continue the life I have with him now and never see Danny again. Harry will be the only friend I'll have which I don't mind, but . . . I know won't be happy. If I run back to Danny, I'll be with him forever just like we promised and I'll live a happy wonderful life with him and my other friends, but . . . I'll end up betraying Harry and hurting him which he doesn't deserve.

So I have to choose which life I want for myself . . . To stay with Harry, or be with Danny . . . I felt myself tear up, but I stayed strong and thought long and hard. However, in my heart I already knew the answer before I even thought about it . . . I'm just not sure if I'll be making a huge mistake again . . .

Harry's POV

"You've caught me at a bad time Mr. Crown . . . What is it that you need?" I asked and he laughed.

"You've very clever Mr. Borrison . . . But not that clever . . ." Mr. Crown spoke.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Do you really think I wouldn't notice the 1 million dollar withdrawal?"

"I believe I do not understand what you are implying here Mr. Crown." I replied and he grinned in his chair.

"I don't like to play games Mr. Borrison, but if I need to be direct then I will. The last time we talked over some business I exchanged with you my bank account number along with yours to insure trust. But it seems that trust was broken when you took the 1 million dollars away from me and placed it an another bank account." He explained and I merely grinned.

"What gave you the impression that I stole your money Mr. Crown when you clearly have access to my bank account? Wouldn't you just be able to take the money back, or take mine for that matter?" I questioned.

Suddenly I noticed his men from behind step toward him and revealed their guns to me. I merely grinned as my men did the same, until I waved them off. I looked to Mr. Crown and just smiled.

"I thought about that and it didn't make since to me either, until I had a run in with one of your men . . . He told me what I needed to know, but sadly he was no use to me no more . . . So where is my money Mr. Borrison?" He smirked, but I laughed a little before speaking.

"Why don't you tell me? After all if my men so to speak gave you the information you needed then you should be able to track down your money. Unless of course the man you killed was thought to be the one of mine, but in reality was just hired to tell you what you thought was the truth." I grinned and his expression changed.

I took my laptop out and then turned it to him and showed him his bank account. When he looked at it, his eyes widen. He looked to me as I continued to smile.

"What is the meaning of this!?" He exclaimed.

"The man you killed was hired by me to give you false information about the where about of your money. Your money was never fully taken away from you Mr. Crown. You only thought that for a little while, until placed the money back into your account. So when you went to place the money you thought was yours into your account when you actually took it from someone else's." I explained to him and he looked at me furious.

"Who did I steal it from then!?" He exclaimed.

"You took the money from me, but when you did I kept track on where my money was going and soon enough I found your main bank account." I explained.

One of my men held out an envelope to me to which I showed Mr. Crown. I smile to him and continued to talk.

"In here in my hands contains all the information I need to access your main bank account. The money I had placed into the account you thought was mine is a mere lost to the money I'll be having now. So in the end it was you who was playing a game as I was winning it. Basically you gave me all the information I needed to take away everything own Mr. Crown." I explained and suddenly his men pulled out there guns and pointed it at me.

I watched as Mr. Crown laughed at me and then looked at me.

"That was a good game old sport, but this game is over and there can only be one victor. I'll be taking that envelope now." He said and I grinned.

"Believe me when I say Mr. Crown that I am not the best person to be going against. I am a very powerful and wealthy man. It would not be wise to aggravate me." I said and suddenly I saw his expression turn into fear as he looked at me in the eyes.

. . . . .

I watched as the two men on the ground were now bloody dead thanks to my men. I walked over to Mr. Crown who stared at me not in fear, but in defeat. I smiled to him as I walked over to him and spoke.

"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. Crown. Thanks to you Crown Bank & Loan now belong to me along with its profits, leaving you with nothing. Trash like you don't deserve anything . . ." I spoke and the he spoke to me as he looked into my eyes.

"Who exactly are you!?" He demanded as my men held him down as I grinned to him.

"Harry . . . Harry Borrison, and this is where I say good-bye Mr. Crown." I spoke and left Mr. Crown alone as my men followed behind me.


	16. Choosing & Revealing

Choosing & Revealing

Danny's POV

"Harry Borrison," I spoke to myself.

I typed the name into my laptop and started to do a search on the guy. I scrolled down all through his information and began to read.

_Legal Name: Harry Borrison_

_Birth and Age: Unknown _

_Adoption agency: Happy Homes_

_Hair Color: Brown_

_Eye Color: Brown_

_Skin Tone: White_

_Race: Asian_

As I kept reading his file, nothing really else came up other than he invests in stocks and that it seems to be the source of his money. I was able to find a picture of him at the adoption center, it really didn't help much. There was nothing here I could use for this case. I sighed and rubbed my eyes and realized this case was going to be harder than I thought. Soon thought a cop came by and delivered to me the other file I wanted.

"Here's the file on Mr. Crown you wanted." He spoke and I nodded.

"Thanks," I replied and quickly looked at his file.

_Legal Name: Edward Crown_

_Birth and Age: December 3, 1966 (48 years old)_

_Hair Color: Dark Brown_

_Eye Color: Blue_

_Skin Tone: White_

_Race: American_

_Spouse: Lucy Yamamoto (Deceased)_

_Children: Ryuu Yamamoto (Deceased)_

Both his child and wife were dead? I read more into it and it says that both got into a car accident on the way home. I looked at the photos of the child and mother and my eyes widen as I came across the child's picture. What!? I quickly went to go print out the picture and then compared it to the other picture in Harry's file. It was a perfect match! They were identical! What does this even mean!? Why was Mr. Crown's son at an adoption center when he's clearly been alive all this time? Something wasn't right and I needed to get to the bottom of this. I quickly grabbed my jacket and head to my car parked outside.

Suddenly though I felt my ghost's senses kick off. I looked around and saw no one in sight, or so I thought. Suddenly I felt a kick to my back causing me to fall to the ground. I quickly looked back and saw two ghosts coming toward me. I quickly got up and went ghost and started to fight back. I used my ecto plasma blasts to hit them, but they were to quick. Soon thought they started to fight me, but I fought back. These guys were tuff as they threw one punch at me after another. Soon though I got the leverage and was able to use my powers again to blast them.

"Enough!" Shouted a voice and I turned to a grinning old enemy.

"Well well if it isn't Danny Phantom . . . It's been a while, since I last saw you punk." He grinned.

"Walker . . . I don't have time for this!" I shouted angrily as he continued to grin.

"I'm afraid that's where you and I are going to have a problem Phantom. You see my new boss just hired me to make sure you're out of the picture, if you know what I mean." He replied.

"I'm afraid I don't have time for that Walker, so tell your boss to screw with someone else right now." I growled.

"That would be breaking the rules punk and my boss doesn't like to play games, so I'll just make this quick." Walker spoke.

Suddenly the two ghosts tackled me down to the ground. I struggled to break free as Walker laughed in the background and came over to me. I saw a gun in his hand and it was pointed directly at me. He smiled to me and he kneeled down to me with his gun.

"Any last words punk?" He smirked and I grinned.

"Why don't you turn around and fight me?" I spoke.

I watched as he suddenly turned around and I blasted him with my ecto plasma as he fell to the ground. I watched as he got up and gave a small laugh.

"I see you've improved in your powers since the last time we met. Creating a double of yourself . . . Firing from behind, how very cowardly." He spoke.

"Who sent you here?" I questioned and he grinned.

"Telling you would be breaking the rules. Now why don't you be a good punk and let me finish you off and make things less difficult?"

"Not a chance," I replied getting into fighting position.

"The hard way it is,"

Soon he came toward me and was able to get a good punch, but then I round kicked him away from me. We continued to fight for a couple more minutes, until I was starting to weaken a little. He was able to pin me to the ground along with his goons on top of me. I saw him point the gun at me again as I struggled out of his grasp, but I was too weak.

"Let me ask you again punk . . . Any last words, before I end your existence?" He asked and I glared at him

"Yeah how about you let go of my partner!" Alex shouted from behind.

I watched as he used the Fenton thermos and was able to suck Walker and the other ghosts into the thermos as I gasped for air. I saw Alex close the lid and then come rushing toward me looking worried.

"Are you ok Danny!?" He exclaimed as I coughed.

"What are you . . . doing her Alex?' I questioned and he grinned.

"I work here remember?" He joked.

"Your still in recovery," I replied as he helped me up.

"Oh like we detectives really get to take a break . . . besides you're my partner and you almost got yourself killed tonight. If I'm not here to watch your back then who is?" Alex said and I smile to him however, realization hit me.

"Sorry Alex, but I got to run I think I'm on a lead right now on the case!" I exclaimed starting to take off, until he spoke again.

"I'll go with you!" He exclaimed, but I shook my head.

"Sorry Alex, but this one is also a personal battle, but do me a favor and see who hired Walker to kill me! I'm sorry I'll explain later!" I exclaimed and started to fly off.

Harry's POV

"What!?" I exclaimed on the phone.

"What do you mean I thought I told you to get rid of him!? He was a problem! . . . I guess I'll just have to deal with it myself then!" I shouted on the phone as I hung up and the elevator doors opened.

I walked in to see Zoe sitting on the couch looking at me. I watched as she stood up slowly and came toward me. I walked toward her slowly with sad eyes and I was pretty tired. I felt her hug me as I hugged her back in my arms. I wanted her to be like this in my arms all the time . . .

"Harry we need to talk . . ." She spoke, but I held her tightly in my arms not wanting to let go.

Soon though I felt her pull away from me. I felt her hand on my cheek now as I placed my hand on her hand. She looked to me with sadness and I didn't like it, so I smiled to her and spoke.

"Let's go for a drive and talk then. After all I'm sure will be talking about a lot of things." I smiled to her.

I watched her reaction as she stared at me. All she did was nod to me as I led her to the car. I knew he was coming for her. . . However, I wasn't going to let her go just yet not until she knew the truth . . .

Zoe's POV

I sat in the car with Harry now as he just drove around Amity Park. We were silent for a while and it killed me. I would glance to him and see that serious look on his face. He was obviously thinking of something, but he didn't look to happy. Soon though he started to talk to me.

"So what did you want to talk about Zoe?" He asked.

He glance at me with a totally different expression on as I lonely stared at him. I felt my heart beating and aching inside of the suspense. Come on . . . you can do this . . . just tell him! I looked at him and noticed him suddenly start to slow down the car. I saw his facial expression change to an angry one. I looked in the front of the car and my heart nearly stopped as I saw who it was. There in front of us stood Danny in his ghost form looking serious as his eyes glowed green. I watched as Harry gave a small laugh and smile as he turned to me.

"I'll be right back Zoe, please just stay put in the car." Harry said getting out and closing the door.

As he did, I tried to open the doors, but they were all locked. I even tried to unlock them myself, but nothing. I watched as the two people I cared about stared at each other face to face with a serious look in their eyes. What exactly is going on!?

Danny's POV

I watched as Harry exited the car leaving Sam in there staring at us in confusion. My eyes were directed toward Harry as he walked over to me and greeted me with a smile.

"Hello detective, is there something you need? My fiancée and I are going out for a drive and having an important talk." Harry smiled and I gave a smile back.

"I'm sorry to disturb you're little drive, but there's a few more questions I'd like to ask you Harry Borrison . . . Harry . . . No that's not right is it . . . Ryuu Yamamoto." I spoke and his expression changed a little, until he laughed it off.

"I congratulate you detective for finally figuring out my real name. Is that all you came to tell me? That I had changed my name?" He smirked, but I smirked back.

"Why change your name to Harry Borrison and not keep your real name? It's a little suspicious don't you think . . . especially since I found out about your father . . . Mr. Edward Crown." I replied and he smiled still.

"I see you did you homework detective, but I don't understand what it is that you're implying out of all this. I mean it just seems to me that you're trespassing into my private life, or at least old life."

"You would think, until of course we had one witness that saw one of your men exchanging information with one of Mr. Crown's men. If I had to guess you bribed the guy to betray Mr. Crown by getting the information you needed. I also looked over the recent murder cases and that were all Mr. Crown's employees. I take it you bribed them to do your dirty work for you to get information about Mr. Crown, but when they got fired you decided to cut your lose ends." I explained.

I watched as he smiled and clapped his hands at me as I glared at him. He looked to me and then began to speak again.

"That's a good . . . prediction, but . . . you have no proof that I killed those victims. All I am is a suspect because Mr. Crown was my father. All you have is my real identity. That's all you have on me, but then what does that make Zoe? She'll be a suspect too if you turn me in. I'm no fool Danny that you know who she is . . . I know you wouldn't want anything to happen to her." Harry spoke looking back at the car.

I watched as he stared at Sam as I looked to her. She looked confused and scared. I suddenly heard him unlock the door and she quickly came out and walked over to us. Suddenly my phone rang as I answered.

"Hello?" I spoke.

"_Where are you!? The director is looking everywhere for you!" Alex exclaimed._

"What why!?" I questioned.

"_After my integration with Walker he confessed that Harry had hired him to kill you! Danny it gets worse too, the director had some people scan your computer and they know all about Harry now! He's a suspect and so is Zoe! They know both of their identities now and the director believes Zoe might be working alongside Harry of the recent murders!" Alex explained._

"What!?" I shouted.

"What's going on?" Sam spoke as I turned toward her as she stared at Harry and I.

I turned to Harry who continued to grin at me as I glared at him and then resumed talking on the phone.

"Where are the police headed!?" I questioned.

"_They've already sent a team to look for you guys! Danny what are you going to do!?" Alex exclaimed._

"I'll call you back!" I replied and hung up.

I stared now at Harry and Sam. Sam looked so confused and lost as Harry only grinned to me and soon spoke again.

"So detective . . . what are you going to do now?" Harry asked as I glared at him.

Zoe's POV

I watched as Harry and Danny seem to be toying with each other as I am lost as ever. Soon though Harry spoke.

"I take it Zoe that you've told Danny who are really are? Didn't you?" Harry said and I watched as he looked at me with those eyes, but I couldn't lie to him.

"Yes . . . He deserved to know Harry, I was wrong about him and what I thought he did. He didn't deserve the pain I put him through . . ." I explained.

"You told him everything then . . . about your life with me. Everything . . ." Harry spoke and I nodded again.

"Not everything my dear . . . You didn't tell him of my past as I did not tell you everything from my past either Zoe . . . Mr. Crown is my father Zoe, the man you met at the engagement party." He explained and my eyes widen as I looked to Danny who nodded.

"Now I told you Zoe what my father did to me and my mother, but I didn't tell the detective here anything. Would you like to hear my side of the story detective?" Harry asked as Danny nodded.

"Everything," Danny spoke and Harry smiled.

"My father always loved money . . . It was the only thing he ever wanted, or cared for. My parents' marriage was arranged and there for my mother had no say on how she felt. My father and mother came from rich families and so when they got married there money together would be combined. My mother however, was to receive more money once her parents had passed away. Soon enough they did and they left all the inheritance to her. My father however, wanted all that money to himself and so when he thought the money was in his reach he was sadly mistaken. A key to a safe with all the money had been left only for her. However, when I was born she gave the key to me as it would be my inheritance for when I turned 18 years old. So when my father learned he would not receive any part of that inheritance he decided to get rid of her along with me. Of course as you can see I was able to escape his grasp, but as for my mother . . . well let's just say I watched my father kill his son's mother right in front of his eyes . . . That's when I ran away I gave myself a new name and a new life with the money my mother had sacrificed herself for, for me to live a good life. Wither you believe my story or not it is the truth." Harry explained.

"Only you used that life to get revenge on your own father." Danny spat.

"What are you talking about Danny!?" I exclaimed.

"Tell her Harry, because it seems to me you've been keeping what you've been really doing behind her back this whole time! You've even gotten her involved in something she doesn't even know about!" Danny exclaimed as I looked at Harry confused as he stared at me.

"What is he talking about Harry?" I demanded.

Harry looked to me with sad eyes. I watched as he came closer to me and place a hand on my shoulder and cheek. His touch felt so cold . . . I looked into his eyes and saw pain and sadness. Soon though he began to speak . . .

"You once asked me if I wanted to go back to my old life . . . I gave you my answer, but now I want your answer . . . Do you want to go back to the life you had before this one? Do you want to go back to him and leave me . . . Zoe?" Harry asked.

I felt myself trembling now in his arms. I was shaking in fear . . . I didn't want to lose Harry, but I knew in my heart that I couldn't stay with him . . . He wasn't the one I loved . . . He was my precious friend who I loved only as a friend and my family . . . I started to cry in his arms and I felt him loosen his grip from me. I felt myself falling back, but then I felt two strong arms hold me steady. I knew it was Danny, but I was too sad to look at him as I kept my eyes on Harry.

"They'll be looking for you and . . . Zoe. You should leave now before they get here." Danny explained and Harry nodded.

"Harry!" I blurted and he smiled to me walking over to me.

I felt him grab my hand and suddenly pull my hand to his lips where he kissed the top of my hand. He then looked to me and smiled.

"I promise to explain more to you later Zoe . . . but for now go with him . . ." Harry explained to me as he let go of my hand.

"Harry!" I shouted as he walked away to his car and got in.

"Harry!" I cried, but soon he started to drive away.

"HARRY!" I screamed, but soon he was out of sight.

"Sam . . ." Danny whispered to me.

I quickly turned to Danny and cried in his arms on his chest. I felt him hold me tightly in his arms. I had no idea what was going on, but I have never felt so much pain and sadness in all my life. Suddenly I began to hear sirens around us and when I looked behind me I saw cop cars pull up to Danny and I. I watched as some cops got out of the cars and put their guns up at us. I gasped in shock as Danny held me tightly in his arms. Soon one person began to speak on the mega cone.

"**Zoe Lou, you are wanted for questioning of in assist of murder! You are hereby under arrest!" He spoke. **


	17. The Heartbreaking Truth

** Hey guys . . . It's finally the time you've all been waiting for! Some of your questions will finally be answered! However, there is still a lot more surprises to come so don't think this story is over yet, because this story is just getting started. I have a lot of ideas how this story will go, but let's just say I've got a few more tricks up my sleeve. You might think you know how this story ends, but think again guys. Anyways please review, favorite, follow, and leave a question or comment for me as it really helps me out a lot. Enjoy! **

* * *

The Heartbreaking Truth

Danny's POV

As I held Sam tightly in my arms, I pulled out my gun and pointed around to the cops. In the crowd of cops, I saw Alex yell stop to the cops. I saw the director stare at me as I stared directly to him.

"It's not her you want, it's Harry! She has nothing to do with this I promise you!" I explained, but the director said nothing.

Soon though I saw Alex come up to us. He looked at me in the eyes and that at Sam. I saw him take his gun and at first I thought he was going to point it at us, but then he pointed it to the crowd of cops. I saw glances being exchanged, but no one made a move. Soon though the director spoke.

"Whether it's the truth or not Danny, she's still a suspect. There will be no harm done as long as she tells us what she knows." The director said.

"I can give you more information then she knows. I already know Alex spoke to you about what he saw and you know what Harry plays a role in this case, but leave her out of this. I'll talk to her myself along with Alex, but she'll tell you the same things we told you already." I explained to him.

"We can't get the evidence we need, unless he confesses himself. With her help we can get him to do that, but you have to trust me director. Just let me do what I need to do." I explained.

I watched for a moment as we all stood in silence. However, soon enough I saw a slight nod to me and soon he started to walk away and back into his car . . . I sighed deeply along with Sam and Alex as we looked at each other. One obstacle down . . . another to go . . .

Sam's POV

Danny and Alex took me somewhere I wasn't expecting to go. Once we got there though, I looked to Danny surprised and sacred as he held my hand tightly and smiled to me. He told me everything would be fine. I was unsure by that, but when I looked at the place I took a deep breath and took a step inside. Once I got inside, I looked around and it was like nothing had really changed. Soon I saw her coming out of the kitchen staring right at me. I could see the tears in her eyes as she started to slowly move closer to me. Once we were face to face, I felt her wrinkly hand reach up to my free hand as I started to smile as a few tears slipped from my eyes. Soon her eyes were watery as well.

"Sammy . . . My Sam . . ." She cried.

"Grandma . . ." I replied as I got down and hugged her from her motor scooter.

I cried soft cries on her as she hugged me and cried as well. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder as I cried. When I went to pull back from grandma, I saw Danny staring at me with a warm small smile as I smiled back to him taking his hand in mine. I watched as Alex and my grandma grin at us as we both kept our gaze on each other. I was happy to be here with my grandma, Danny, and even Alex, but . . . It didn't change how worried I was for Harry right now . . .

"Sam?" A voice spoke from behind me.

I turned to see two familiar people, I hadn't seen in a long time. I saw Tucker and Jazz outside the door of my old house staring at me in shock. I saw Jazz begin to tear up as Tucker started to come into the house slowly walking toward me. I looked to Danny and then moved closer to Tucker. Once we were face to face, I got a better look at him and noticed how older he looked and how he looked a little bit handsomer.

"Is it really you Sam . . . After all this time?" Tucker questioned and I tried not to cry again as I nodded to him and spoke choking up a bit.

"Yes Tucker . . . it's me . . ." I replied and he quickly hugged me tightly as I hugged him back.

I really missed everyone after so many years of running. Soon I went over to Jazz and hugged her as well as she started to cry and almost made me cry again. Soon I began to tell everyone my idiotic story of why I ran away and why I came back. They were all shocked and surprised, by what had happened to me, but they didn't care . . . because I was back. They didn't care because they were my friends who I could have always counted on.

"How could you all forgive me just like that? I ran away and hurt you all especially you Danny." I spoke.

"Sam what happened to you happens to a lot of people . . . Granted I don't know how many have run away like you, but . . . it does happen . . . What's important is that came back and confronted your problem . . ." Jazz cried as I hugged her again.

Jazz and I weren't close at first, but throughout my time of dating Danny we grew closer. I just hope that now will be able to restore the bond we once had. As I looked to my old friends, I looked to Danny who was staring at me as Alex talked to him. He noticed me and smiled giving me a small nod, before looking at Alex again. I smiled to myself, but suddenly my phone began to ring . . . There was dead silence now as I looked to Danny as he came to my side. I reached for my phone in my coat and took it out and saw it was from Harry . . . I looked to Danny as I answered it as everyone was silent and listening.

"Harry . . ." I spoke.

"_I promised . . . I'd explain . . . Meet me at our home within an hour . . . Bring you new lover as well . . ." Harry spoke, before hanging up._

I heard a dead beep as I pulled the phone away from my ear. I looked to Danny and soon began to speak.

"He's waiting for us at his house . . . He said he'd explain everything to me now." I explained and Danny nodded.

"Come on Alex let's go," Danny replied as he nodded, but I stopped the two of them.

"No! Danny he only said we can go and besides . . . I want to know what's going on here . . . You obviously won't tell me, but he will . . . So I'm going to see him whether you come with me or not . . . He's still friend Danny and I care for him . . ." I explained.

Danny's POV

I saw that look in her eye that told me she was dead serious. Although I do want her to know the truth, I just don't think her heart will be able to handle it. I slowly nodded to her as she started to say good-bye to everyone for now. I told Alex that after this I'd bring Sam back to the building where I want Alex to be there explaining things to the director. Once he left, Sam and I started to get ready to leave in my car. The whole ride to Harry's house was silent, but I knew Sam was concerned for Harry and was very confused. Once we got to the gate, we already saw that it was opened waiting for us. Once I parked the car we started to walk toward the house.

I saw Sam trembling, but I grabbed her hand and held it tightly. She looked to me looking scared and worried, but I nodded to her and gave a small smile. Once we got into the elevator we headed up to the main house and there sitting on a couch waited for us was Harry Borrison . . .

Sam's POV

"Harry . . . what's going on here? Why are the cops after us!? What are you running away from!?" I exclaimed, but then he stood up and walked over toward Danny and I.

"Zoe . . . I will not lie to you as you are the only person I care about in this world and that I love you . . . That being said . . . do you remember my story about Mr. Crown being my father?" He asked me and I nodded still confused.

"He owned a place called Crown Bank & Loan. I took everything away from him including his precious bank . . . just like he took everything away from me . . ." He explained.

"How Harry?" I questioned wanting to know so badly, but terrified of the answer that awaited.

"By bribing his employees to give me everything I needed to take over his fortune . . . When their job was done, however . . . well I couldn't have any loose strings Zoe . . . I killed them with the help of my men . . ." He said.

I felt my eyes widen in fear and shock by what he said. I covered my mouth with my hand holding in my gasp and shock inside. I was glad Danny was here to hold my steady, or else I would have fallen to the ground right about now . . . I looked to Harry and saw the pain look in his eyes as I felt tears come out of my eyes.

"I . . . I don't believe you . . ." I cried as he continued to stare at me as Danny said nothing.

I walked away from Danny from a moment and moved a little closer to Harry. I stared into his eyes and realized how serious he was being. I cried now looking away from him and trying to take everything in . . .

"I killed all of them Zoe . . . for our safety . . . I even had to kill our foster mother . . . It was for the best Zoe . . ." He spoke again and I began to hyperventilate.

I began to take in deep breathes out of fear and shock. I was starting to lose it with myself from what I heard. I couldn't believe what I heard as I cried.

"I don't believe the Harry I know . . . would kill those people . . ." I cried.

Soon I saw Harry lend a hand to me as I stared at him in fear. I looked into his eyes and then saw a smile across his face.

"Come back to me Zoe . . . Let's start a new life together again . . . I'm still the same Harry . . . After all I still love you and I know you love me . . . So come back to my side again . . . You promised you'd never leave me . . . remember?" He spoke extending his hand more toward me.

I slowly turned back to Danny with tears still in my eyes as he looked to me with sadness and pain. I started to take deep breathes again as I tried to breathe normally again. I closed my eyes and felt so much pain inside me as I slowly turned back to Harry. I looked at his hand and saw that he was waiting for me . . . I'm so sorry . . . I slowly walked over to Harry as he smile, but that soon faded as I began to take my ring off. I saw his expression change to a more surprised yet still grinning look. I slowly placed the ring on his hand as he looked at me confused. I made his hand close as I cover my hands with his one hand with the ring in it. I looked to Harry in tears as I began to speak again trying not to choke on my words.

"Ryuu . . ." I spoke as he eyes now widen in shock of hearing his real name.

"With the same hand that once saved me . . . why . . . how . . . could you have killed someone?" I questioned to him as he stared at me with a shocked look on his face . . .

Suddenly I held his hand tightly and soon my legs gave out. I saw Harry and Danny react a little, but I stayed on my knees as I continued to stare at Harry with the painful look on my face as I began to speak again.

"Why did you do it? With this hand that once saved me . . . why did you kill those people?" I questioned and I watched his expression twitch a little as said this to him.

"Ryuu . . . I can't believe it . . . Why did you do it?" I questioned again with a single tear rolling down my face as I gripped his hand tighter.

"Why do it!? Why!?" I exclaimed.

I watched as he began to lose it a little as I saw the pain in his face as he pulled his hand away from me. I looked to the ground shocked by his action as I could feel him staring at me with sad eyes.

"Go! If you're going to be like this, then go!" He shouted in anger.

I looked up to him and saw him clenching his hand with the ring in it. I saw the hurt face of his as he looked down at me in anger. I had truly betrayed him . . . I felt more tears roll down my cheek . . . Suddenly I felt Danny lay his coat on me and place his arms around me, to comfort me. I looked over to Danny who looked to Harry with a serious look on his face.

"Ryuu . . ." Danny spoke as Harry looked to him now.

"There was a time I was envious of you . . . When Sam had her trust in you, and when Sam used to hate me . . . You should've just taken her and gone back to France." He explained as I saw Harry stare at him in disbelief.

"Sam gave you all those chances, but every time because of your father . . . Because of your hate for your own father, you lost Sam." He continued as Harry looked more sadden as he stared at me and then back at Danny.

"Right now Sam . . . is going to be framed with all your sin . . .!" Danny explained.

I watched as Harry looked hurt and confused on what to do. I watched as he took a few steps toward me as he stared at me in pain, but I looked away not wanting to see that face.

"Run away. Because if you're caught . . .! If you're caught by my hands . . . you'll end up dead!" Danny exclaimed, as Danny slowly helped me up.

"Let's go Sam," Danny spoke to me.

I looked to Danny as he pulled me to the elevator now. I looked back one last time at Harry who had a single tear fall from his eye and I quickly looked away. No . . . don't look back . . . It has to end this way . . . Once we got into the elevator, I said good-bye to the house I once called him and said good-bye to the person I once trusted . . . I'm sorry Harry, but . . . You hurt me worse than anyone has ever hurt be before . . . Good-bye Harry . . . Good-bye Ryuu . . .


	18. Love & Loneliness

Love & Loneliness

Danny's POV

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought her here . . .!" I said pacing back in forth in the waiting room.

"She had to come here eventually . . . After all she's still a suspect and needed to be taken into questioning." Alex explained.

"I know that, but she didn't do anything wrong I told you guys Harry confessed!" I exclaimed.

"We know that Fenton, but this is just mandatory besides she could still be conspiring with him." Derick replied another cop friend of mine.

I watched as she was being integrated now by the director in the integrating room. I watched as she answered his questions without a problem him and told him everything.

Sam's POV

"That's it . . . That's all I have to give you . . . Harry . . . confessed to me and Danny, but without any proof of him doing it, I guess this case is going to be harder on you guys." I spoke sadly to the director as he stared at me and gave a small smile to my surprise.

"Thank you for your corporation Miss . . .?" He spoke and I gave a small smile and spoke.

"Sam . . . Sam Manson," I answered and he nodded as we both got up from our seats.

Outside the door I was greeted by Danny and Alex. Danny came over to me as I gave him a warm smile. He smiled to me brightly and then took my hand suddenly. I saw him start to say good-bye to everyone and then quickly rushed us out of the building. Once we got into his car I looked at him confused.

"Where are we going?" I asked confuse as he smiled.

"We're long overdue for a date." He replied to my surprise.

Danny's POV

Once I drove to our destination, she looked at me rather confused as I smiled and got out of the car. I quickly ran to the other side to open her door like a gentleman and she laughed a little as she got out.

"The Danny I knew, never usually did this kind of stuff before." She grinned.

"We were teenagers back then, and now we're adults." I replied as she smiled.

As I lead her to the destination, I made sure she kept her eyes closed the whole way. I held her hand and covered her eyes to guide her to the place. We walked a little bit, until we finally reached it. As I placed my hand down, I watched as she slowly opened her eyes and stared in amazement at the place. She looked to me as I smiled. There in front of here was our tree lit up by Christmas lights and a romantic evening picnic under the stars.

"You did this . . . for me?" she questioned and I gave a small laugh.

"Of course . . . You're important to me Sam." I replied and I notice a faint blush as she turned away from me and I smiled to that.

I led her closer to our tree as we sat down and got some food out and began to eat. We sat in silence for a while, until I decided to break the silence.

"How are you doing Sam?" I questioned as she paused at finishing her drink and then staring at her cup in sadness.

"Honestly . . . horrible . . . I don't deserve happiness. I hurt you and Harry so much and now when I'm finally back with you and everyone again it just seems . . . Unfair . . . I don't deserve anything, I mean now Harry as all alone because of me after I promised him, I'd always be his side . . . Now look at where I am . . . I'm with you." She explained and I felt a little hurt as she said that, but then she quickly apologized.

"Not that being with you is bad Danny. I mean I'm glad I'm with you again after so long, but . . . I just wish Harry could have the same happiness I'm having right now." She continued.

"So . . . you are happy to be here with me?" I asked and she smiled.

"Yes," She smiled warmly at me.

I felt her hand on top of mine as she smiled to me. I leaned closer to her as we were face to face now. Our lips were only an inch away, until I felt her kiss me this time. I felt that spark once more that made my heart skip a beat. As we sat there and kissed in what seemed like forever, we eventually parted. We smiled at each other as our foreheads were touching each other, until she spoke.

"Now that I'm back . . . for good this time . . . Do you think things will be different between us?" She questioned as I remembered how she asked me this same question six years ago as I smiled.

"I'd be lying if I said no to you Sam." I replied and we both laughed.

"Seriously though . . . I mean it's been six years since we last saw each other. I mean we've changed during that time. I mean I'm not Goth anymore." She smiled.

"True, but no matter how much you've changed Sam, you'll always be Sam to me. The girl I've been in love with all my life and the best friend I never had. No matter what I'm never letting you go again."

"Is that a promise?" She asked wickedly as I smiled to her about to kiss her again.

"Yes," I promised.

"And you'll always be the Danny that is my best friend and my hero. You're always saving me Danny. Whenever I'm with you I feel happy and safe. I can't take back what I did to cause you pain for a while, but I hope one day you can forgive me for what I've done." She explained.

"I already have Sam, because you're here with me now . . . and I'm never letting you go again."

I kissed her this time again and this time I pulled her closer to me as we kissed. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around my neck. As we kissed it felt so intense and magical. It was sweet, warm, passionate, and tender. As she kissed me back, I knew my feelings had been finally reached. As we parted again to look at each other, I saw her smile to me and whisper those four words that have been long overdue.

"I love you Danny . . ." She whispered to me.

"I love you too Sam . . . I always have." I replied as we kissed once more.

. . . . .

Soon the morning light hit my eyes. It was so bright and warm. I started to sit up and stretch my arm, but then suddenly I heard someone breathe next to me. I jumped back a little by surprise, but then noticed it was Sam . . . I almost forgot what it's like to have someone beside my own bed. I watched as she moved her head as it now face me and I smiled. I moved the strands of hair out of her eyes as watched as she slept peacefully. I really missed this . . . all of this . . . Just being next to her and being able to hold her in my arms throughout the night. Even though we didn't do anything and just cuddled into each other's arms it was still nice. I had loved Sam since forever, but something still scares me inside. Was this all real?

I know Sam's with me now, but . . . I can't help but wonder if she'll ever regret her decision in being with me. I looked to her and suddenly felt sadness inside of me as I rubbed my eyes. I knew a part of her still cared for Harry, but I just can't get this feeling she might change her mind and go back to him. I mean how do I know she's truly mine now? I looked at her one last time before kissing her forehead and getting up to take a shower. I let the warm water keep me calm and then got dressed for today. I suddenly heard my phone rang and saw that it was from Alex.

"Any news on Harry's where about?" I asked and I heard him sigh on the other end.

"_Nothing . . . We checked his house and nothing . . . This dude is seriously on the run now. He's got a lot of connection so he's probably gone Danny." Alex said._

"No . . . He won't leave . . . Not with Sam still here." I spoke looking in the direction of my room where she slept.

"I know he wants her still Alex and I know he won't leave her behind." I explained.

"_Well we're sending out a search party no for him. You think you're up for it?" Alex asked._

"What about Sam?" I questioned.

"_Will send Seth to watch over her. She'll be watched and protected Danny, so you in?" Alex asked once more as I looked to my room again, but then answered._

"I'm in . . . I'll leave here in about an hour. I got to make a call first." I replied and then hung up.

I started to dial another number and soon enough she picked up.

"I need a favor," I spoke

Sam's POV

"_I give him another hour, until he gives up and leaves." I replied keeping my eyes on him._

"_Would you like to make a bet?" Harry asked grapping my attention._

"_Go on," I grinned and he smiled._

"_I bet he will leave in thirty minutes. So what would you like if you win the bet?"_

_I thought for a moment about this and there truthfully was only one thing I wanted._

"_If I win we go back to France . . . I don't want to be here any longer then we already have." I spoke and then I looked outside and saw Danny again and once again my heart ached._

"_I thought getting revenge on him would help me move on from him, but now I feel like I'm the only one getting more upset." I spoke again staring down at Danny._

"_Well if I win we have a real engagement." He spoke and I turned back to him surprised._

"_We've already talked about it before. I mean we knew one day we'd get married to each other, so why not now?" He asked, but I said nothing._

_I looked to Harry and saw how serious he was and I put on a small smile for him and nodded._

"_Ok only if you win. If you don't you're going to have to ask me again some other day." I replied and he nodded._

Suddenly I felt my eyes slowly open. I could feel something wet on my cheek . . . I realized I was crying . . . I quickly wiped my tears away and realized I was dreaming . . . about Harry. I sat up and then suddenly I realized I was in someone's bed . . . It was Danny's bed! So it wasn't a dream yesterday, it really all happened. Suddenly I saw Danny come in as he smiled to me and sat next to me on the bed.

"Hey sleeping beauty, how'd you sleep?" He asked and I smiled.

"Good . . . I must have been really exhausted . . . I must have been boring last night." I replied and he shook his head.

"You never cease to bore me." He joked and I laughed, but then his expression changed a little.

"I'm going to work today . . . Jazz and your grandma are taking you out shopping so you can catch up with them. A friend and co-worker of mine name Seth will be watching over you today as well." He explained and I looked at him confused.

"Why do I need someone to watch me?" I asked.

"You never know Sam . . . Harry is-." He spoke, but I cut him off.

"Harry won't hurt me! He may have done some bad things, but I know he won't hurt me!" I exclaimed, but suddenly he put his hands on my arms and held me gently.

"I know . . . It's just for safety measures, and I'll feel better too since I won't be there to watch over you." He explained and soon I calmed down and nodded.

"Thank you, now go get dressed because I'm pretty sure Jazz and your grandma will be here any second." He explained and I smiled and nodded getting out of bed.

I got out of bed and I grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. I turned back to look at Danny one last time with a smile before closing the bath room door.

Danny's POV

Once I got to work, it was hectic around here. I saw cops running around with paper flying everywhere. Soon Alex filled me in that two of Crown's men were found dead. They saw Mr. Crown though is still missing. Everyone's trying to find both of them now. I explained to Alex to tell some guys to look again at Mr. Crown's family as he might be a suspect of murder as well as he may have killed his own wife and attempted to kill is own son . . . Ryuu Yamamoto. Soon enough though Alex and I headed out to all the places we could think of that Harry would go, but each time nothing. Harry was like finding a needle in a hay stack. He won't want to be found, unless he wants to be found.

Sam's POV

"I like these shoes the best! I mean when it comes to shoes it's all about style and comfort." Jazz exclaimed as grandma and I laughed.

"Okay let's stand up and walk around Mrs. Manson." Jazz said helping my grandmother stand up and walk around in her shoes.

I smiled to the both of them and saw how happy they were and how much I really missed being with them. It was like a part of me that was once lost, was now found again. Suddenly though I began to hear a familiar loud click clacking noise. I looked around the shoe story and felt a rush of surprise and a little fear. As I looked though, I just noticed it was girls' high heels making that same noise.

"What is it?" Seth suddenly asked from behind me.

"No, it's nothing . . . We must be exhausting you." I replied with a quick cover up.

"Ah, it's actually quite nice getting outside and being able to watch people. But . . ." He spoke as I looked to him curiously.

"When do you think we'll eat?" He spoke shyly and I smiled to him with a small laugh.

"I'll go ask. Just a minute." I replied looking to Jazz and my grandma.

"What do you guys feel like eating, it's my treat?" I asked looking to both Seth and Jazz and Grandma.

"You're going to regret those words, when you see the bill Sam." Jazz said and we all laughed.

I watched as Seth continued to look around and Jazz look at some more shoes for a little while. I saw my grandma look down at her feet as she stared at them sitting down. I kneeled down to check and make sure it wasn't too small for her feet as she smiled to me. Suddenly though I once again heard that familiar loud click clacking noise. I stared at the women's feet as they passed by with high heels, but then suddenly I stopped at one particular shoe. My eyes widen as I could see a cane as well. I noticed this person was outside the window. I slowly turned my head away and began to ignore that they were there and that it was my imagination as I looked to my grandma with a smile.

"Does it hurt your feet?" I asked her.

Harry's POV

"Dummy . . . look at you . . . Back with your friends and family again as I live my life alone without anyone beside me. Wasn't I good enough for you?" I spoke to myself.

I watched as she looked to them from outside the window and I felt anger inside me again and soon I started to turn away and not looking behind me. I've still got one more secret I'm going to reveal to you Zoe . . . Maybe then you'll finally come back to me . . . Back to my side where we can live a happy life again just like before . . .

Zoe's POV

"You really didn't have to get this for us Sammy." Grandma spoke.

"Yeah, seriously you're spending way too much on us." Jazz spoke, but I smiled as I stood up now facing them.

"It's ok, besides when the weather gets nicer let's all go out again." I replied with a smile as they began to gather there shoes.

Harry . . . Ryuu . . . Don't be afraid. The more you hide; you'll just end up more alone. I felt myself becoming sadder, but I refused to look outside the window and see if he was there. I'm sorry Harry, but . . . you're just not the man I thought you were. You're not the man I love more than a friend anymore. You never could be because I love Danny . . . now and forever . . . always . . .


	19. I Love You

I Love You

Harry's POV

"Is it done yet?" I asked video chatting someone.

"_It's done Harry, but . . . about Zoe . . ." Liam spoke._

Liam was someone I could consider a friend as he was someone Zoe and I could trust when we ran away. He was the one that made us disappear changing our names. Harry Borrison . . . Zoe Lou . . . I smiled to him on our video call and spoke again.

"She'll come back to me Liam . . . Zoe will come back with me. Then we'll be back to France just like she wanted. We'll start our new lives together again with our new names that you've given us." I replied.

"_Harry . . ." He spoke, but I grinned._

"She'll come back . . . I know it." I smiled.

Sam's POV

"_Erase all the bad memories and replace them with new happy ones." He spoke and then smiled._

"_Let's have no more bad memories now . . . only happy one's ok?" He spoke and I gave a slight nod and a small smile._

"_Ok," I replied and suddenly he lifted his cane and showed it to me._

"_You know if memory serves . . . You saved my life back then. I don't I would have a foot right now, or even being living if it weren't for you." He said and I gave a small laugh._

"_I know, but now you have to carry that stupid cane all the time now. If only I had found you sooner-." I explained._

"_Then I would have this amazing cane that you had gotten me. I mean you even got it engraved for me . . . "My one friend" in French of course, but still I've never been fully able to repay you."_

"_Think giving me a new life was my repayment if I remember correctly-." I spoke, but then stopped._

_He suddenly pulled out a ring container in front of me by surprise. My eyes widen in shock by his sudden action. I looked to him and saw a smile on his face as he began to speak._

"_I would get down on one knee, but my leg would be in pain." He laughed and I continued to look at him shocked as he smiled._

"_We are engaged, but I have yet to give you a ring. So I went and found the best ring, for the best friend I never had." He said as he opened the ring container._

_There in front of my eyes was a beautiful diamond ring. He then showed me the engraving which it was in French which it read "My one friend". I looked to him with one hand covering my mouth as he placed the ring on my left hand on my ring finger. I stared at it in surprise and just couldn't believe it. _

"_Now you are official mine," He grinned._

"NO!" I shouted suddenly.

I started to breathe deeply as I looked around and noticed I was lying on a couch. I realized I was in Danny's apartment. I sighed in relief and then suddenly heard the front door open and it revealed to be Danny. I saw him smile to me as he put his keys and stuff down and came over to me as he sat in the chair next to me.

"Hey Sam," He greeted.

"Hey," I replied trying to calm myself down after that dream I just had.

"So how was today with my sister, you grandma, and Seth."

"It was a lot of fun and your friend Seth seems like a really nice guy." I replied with a smile.

Soon there was silence in the room and it was a bit awkward for us. I'd look at Danny a few times and see him trying to think of something to say and to that I gave a small laugh to which he heard.

"What?" He questioned and I grinned.

"You're still the same Danny I remember six years ago . . . You really haven't change at all." I answered and he blushed looking embarrassed.

I laughed a little, but then I would look and see Danny's expression as he gave a small sad smile to himself. He looked like there was something on his mind that bothered him.

"Danny? Is everything alright?" I asked.

Danny's POV

I saw as she stared at me now in wonder as I thought about what I was thinking earlier. Although I couldn't be happier with Sam here by my side with me now, I just couldn't help but wonder if this was all real. I mean is she really mine after all those years of hatting me before. Will she regret the decision she made to be with me? Suddenly I felt her hand on mine now and I suddenly looked to her as she gave a concern look on her face.

"Danny . . . What is it that's making you look and act like this?" She questioned and I sighed deeply before answering.

Sam's POV

"Do you really love me Sam?" He asked me and I looked to him surprised.

"Of course I do, why would you think-?" I spoke, but he continued.

"A part of me believes this is too good to be true . . . I feel as though this isn't really and it's all a dream. I mean I'm crazy in love with you Sam, but . . . I still feel as though I'm a stranger to you . . . I feel as though you still might be . . . in love with Harry and not me still . . ." He admitted.

"Danny . . ." I replied a little surprised and sadden.

"I'm just scared Sam . . . I mean do you regret your decision with being with me. Do you want to go back to him-." He spoke, but I cut him off by leaning over to him and kissing him on his lips.

I felt him slowly start to kiss me back. We kissed for a little while, until I pulled back to look into those beautiful eyes of his that I had loved so much. I gave a small smile to him and began to speak.

"Although I do miss Harry because he is my friend and family as well . . . The love I have for him is not the same love I have for you Danny . . . I know it's hard to believe after everything we went through together that I love you, but the day I found out the real truth about you and Paulina and the fact my heart ached for you every time I saw you I realized how much I still loved you . . . I tried to deny those feelings inside, but I couldn't . . . You were always on my mind . . ." I explained to him as he began to sit closer to me with my hands in his still.

"I know we've been apart for six years and although we've changed, our hearts haven't Danny . . . I'm here with you now and I always will be . . . I don't know what else to do to convince you, but I do know now that I won't run away again . . . not from you or any of my problems, I've learned that now . . .So is it ok . . . for me to love you?" I asked afraid of the answer, but soon I felt him pull me closer to him as he hugged me tightly in my arms.

"Always," He whispered in my ear.

I looked to him and saw that unforgettable smile on his face as he stared at me. I smiled back to him and then he began to speak.

"If it's alright with you . . . there's one request I'd like to ask you." He said to me and I nodded looking at him with our lips only an inch apart.

"Could I have one night with you again . . . like before?" He asked to my surprise as I blinked a few times, but then I spoke with a small smile.

"You don't have to ask because . . . I'm yours with all my heart. I love you Danny Fenton and I always will now until the end of time." I explained to him.

Suddenly he crashed his lips to mine and I slowly began to kiss him back. I felt his arms wrap around my waist bringing me closer to him as I wrapped my hands around his neck. I felt him slowly lean me back against the couch as he continued to make out with me. Once we laid there making out for a long time, I felt him part from me suddenly to my surprise.

"We don't have to do this if you don't want to . . . I don't want to force you Sam . . . I love you, but not just for this reason. I mean I can wait . . . there's no rush." He said suddenly, but then I kissed his lips for a moment before looking back at him and smiling as I placed my hand on his cheek.

"I know, but . . . I want this." I replied.

Soon I felt his hand grab my hand on his cheek as he pulls them to his lips. The he looked to me and we started to kiss again. I felt him in between our kiss pick me up bridal style still not letting his lips part from mine as he made his way over to his room. I felt him lay me on the bed gently like before as he was now on top of me still kissing me sweetly. There I was mixture of sweetness, passion, tenderness, and true love in his kisses to me. Soon though I felt him wrap his arms around me tightly on my bare back as my arms were around his neck.

I could feel his warm breath on my neck as he kissed me there. It was that same sensation I felt before and I liked it even more now. Soon we were in each other's embrace by the end of all it. I was still wrapped up in his arms, smiling like an idiot just like he was. I felt Danny kiss my hair and breathed into it as if he wanted to remember my scent. I could hear every now and then him whisper my name into his ear that sent chills down my spine. I turned toward him and I placed my hand on his face and I felt him grab it with his warm hand.

"Wow," He spoke and we both laughed.

"Yeah," I replied smiling.

"I've got to know . . . not that it truly matters or is to offend you but whose better? Harry or me?" He asked and I gave a hollow laugh.

"I wouldn't know . . ." I replied.

"You've never . . ."

"Nope . . . Harry wasn't the type that was intimate . . . I mean we've hugged, held hands, sometimes kisses me on the hand or cheek, but that's it . . . nothing else." I answered and Danny looked at me surprised and yet happy.

"Why did you get happy all of the sudden?" I questioned and laughed.

"That means you're still mine and that you always were . . ." He replied and I smiled and nodded.

"Always . . ." I replied.

Suddenly though I began to feel a little depressed. I never realized until now that Harry has never done stuff like this before with me. He claimed he loved me so much and yet . . . We were never intimate with each other or even dating for the fact. I realized Danny was staring at me in concern, but I tried to brush it off, but it didn't work.

"What's the matter Sam?" He asked looking at me in my eyes as I sighed.

"I just realized that Harry never was truly in love with me as we were never intimate with each other . . . Recently I've been having dreams of the day he sort of proposed and then got me a ring, but it wasn't very romantic really like I used to dream it would be . . . At the time I always wanted Harry to be my hero. But . . . instead he played the villain . . ." I spoke feeling sad a letting a single tear slip from my eye.

I felt Danny wipe it away making my smile at him as he gave a small smile back, but then I sighed again and cuddled more to Danny as I laid my head on his chest.

"It's ok now though . . . because I'm here with you and I couldn't be happier with my decision in all my life." I replied looking to him as he stared down at me.

"I really love you Danny Fenton with all my heart." I spoke and he smiled.

"And I love you Sam Manson with all my heart." He replied and then I kissed him one last kiss before we drafted to sleep.

Sam's POV

_We stood in the freezing cold waiting for the Ghost portal to open any minute. We stood on white icy snow and after Jazz had left I decided to give something to Danny. He gave a confused look on his face. _

"_It's the ring you were going to give Valerie . . . You asked me to hold it remember. Something tells me it was really meant for me. Take it with you, but promise to bring it back. If you promise then . . . then I'll know I'll see you again." I said covering his hand with the ring._

"_If we make it through this . . ." He replied._

"_When we make it through this,"_

"_Right when we make it through this ah . . . I have a few things I need to talk to you about."_

"_I think I'd be willing to listen and no matter how this thing ends this whole ride we've been together, I wouldn't change it for the world not one . . . bit . . ." I said grabbing his hands._

"_Me neither . . . I . . ." He said grabbing my arms._

_I cut him off with a kiss on the cheek to his surprise and he let go of my arms. I looked at the ground sadden that he'd be leaving and may never come back. However, then he lifted my chin so that we were face to face and we kissed. He cupped my face and it was our first ever real kiss and it was passionate and warm. When we parted our foreheads were against each other and we both smiled._

"_Wow remind me to save the World more often." He grinned._

I started to wake up slowly from the dream and I smiled to myself . . . I hadn't had a dream like that in a long time. I really missed them . . . I was currently still in Danny's arms as I was laying on his chest. I looked up to see his sleeping face and I smiled to myself. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Maybe I should make us some breakfast. I soon slowly was about to get out of bed, until I felt a hand pull me back down and wrap around me.

"Don't get up . . . Let's just sleep." He smiled and I laughed.

"Come on Danny we need to get up and besides I wanted to make us breakfast." I replied as he opened his eyes to me.

"Like tofu bacon and sausage and pancakes and-."

"No! Food we both like idiot." I grinned.

"How about we got out and get something. I mean it is already 10, we could do brunch or something." He suggested.

"Now that sounds good. Let's just get ready before we head on out." I suggested and he nodded.

As we got out of bed and took our showers and got dressed. I looked to my phone and saw one unread message. I knew it was from Harry . . . As I opened the message box I saw him wrote . . . _"I miss you . . . Zoe."._ I placed my phone in my purse not wanting to look at it anymore and then suddenly Danny came out ready to go. I smiled to him as we walked out the door and into our car. I'm sorry Harry, but I've made my decision and I'm not going back . . .

Danny's POV

"So where do you want to go?" He asked as we kept driving.

"I don't care as long as there's something an ultra-recyco-vegetarian can eat then I have no problem." She replied and I smiled.

"Still the same Sam."

"Hey I'm no push over you know, I still have my way of doing things."

"That's what I'm counting on." I smiled.

I looked at the road again and suddenly saw a person come up and I immediately slammed my breaks on the car. I placed my arm over Sam so the impact wouldn't be bad for her. She gasped loudly and then looked to see the person in front of our car and her eyes widen in fear as she began to shake a little. I looked over to her direction and I began to glare.

"Harry Borrison," I spoke.

Harry's POV

I stood in front of Zoe and Danny now with myself on a bike. I looked to them and saw Zoe in fear of me and Danny glaring at me. I grinned to them and spoke to myself.

"Zoe . . . I still have one more secret I'd like to reveal to you." I grinned.


	20. Fear

Fear

Danny's POV

I watched him as he grinned to us and then I looked around and realized we were alone with no one around. I saw him start to ride his bike again and I slowly started to follow him. I looked to Sam and told her that will be fine as long as I was here. I felt her hand on top of mine and nodded to me. I realized we were heading back to Harry's house now. Soon though I heard Sam's phone go off as she slowly answered it and put it on speaker.

"_Sam you're with Danny right!" Alex exclaimed on the other line._

"Yeah, what is it Alex?" I asked.

"_The last two bodies that were found that were Mr. Crowns men . . . The DNA came up and one of them belongs to Harry Borrison . . . We're heading to his house now." Alex explained._

"We're here already, so you better get here quick." I replied and then hung up.

"Danny . . . what we do?" Sam asked trying to stay calm.

Before I could answer I stopped the car and realized Harry was watching us in front of the car grinning. I saw him pull out a blue tooth calling head set and soon my phone began to ring. I looked and saw it was from him. I looked to Sam and then back at him and slowly answered putting him in speaker.

"Did you finally get the evidence you need detective?" He spoke as I grinned.

"You didn't do a good job at cleaning up your mess." I replied as he grinned.

"I wanted to be found . . . It doesn't matter to me anymore. Besides I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." He grinned getting off his bike.

Suddenly I could hear cars coming up toward us along with some men walking toward us as well. Sam and I looked in all directions and saw them coming in from the gate or behind his house with bats in their hands. I felt Sam grip her hand in mine tightly again as I stared at Harry ignoring the men around us with their cars.

"It's going to be alright Sam . . . So just stay calm alright?" I spoke and she nodded.

"You're coward Harry . . . Sending your men to do your dirty work for you instead of fighting your own battles." I spoke to him as he laughed a little.

"A coward? Oh Danny you have no idea what's in stored for you. Like you I have a secret I kept from the world up until this point . . . Would you like to see?" He asked as I glared at him.

Suddenly though my eyes widen as I suddenly notice his eyes change to a red color as he grinned to me. I then suddenly noticed him start to change in general with his hair now black and his outfit white with a hint of black in it. No . . . He couldn't be . . . I saw my ghost senses now kick off as he stood there glowing a little now. I looked to Sam as she looked shocked and terrified at him.

"Like you Danny . . . I too am a halfa . . ." He grinned and soon I noticed some of his men turn into ghost now taking their true form.

Suddenly my memory began to trace back to all the last victims that were killed. I remember how Alex was saying to me that he detected ecto plasma within the bodies. That the knife wound wasn't what killed them.

"It was you . . . You killed all those victims using your ghost powers to strangle them to death. The knife wounds on their neck were just a cover up to make us think a human really did it, when it was you." I explained as he clapped.

"Very good detective, but I must give some credit to my men here. After all its thanks to them I was able to achieve my goal. However, there's still one last thing I need to reveal to Zoe. On the day we first met and what happened the next day . . . You recall of the plane crashing correct Zoe?" He replied as he eyes lit up in fear.

"Harry . . . you . . ." She spoke and he smiled.

"I took done the plane . . . I made it so that you could run away and start over with me Zoe. I did it all for you." He spoke and suddenly she started to lose it as tears fell from her eyes and she began to shake in fear.

"Sam," I replied as she covered her ears and eyes not looking at any of us.

The shock was too much for her to handle as she cried. I looked to a grinning Harry as I laid my hand on her back trying to calm her.

"You're sick . . . Why don't you fight me like a real man? Are you afraid of me?" I questioned as he smiled.

"I have no need to fight with you . . . I came to take Zoe." He spoke now looking at her as she stared at him.

"Stop what you're doing." She suddenly spoke as I looked to her and Harry.

"What do are you planning to do after you take me?" She questioned.

"Zoe . . . Let's start again from the beginning. It's the same as six years ago. My mother is still dead, and I . . . have to run away with the money my mother left behind. Do you still remember?" He asked, but she wouldn't answer as he spoke again.

"If you don't go . . . I won't go anywhere." He spoke and she suddenly changed her expression again as she looked to him in his eyes.

"I won't be fooled by those lies again." She spoke with determination in her eyes as his expression changed.

"Harry . . ." I spoke and he suddenly turned to me looking at me mad.

"You had your chance with Sam . . . She's made her decision. You haven't even asked her for her forgiveness after her being framed for what you did." I spoke looking at his men now.

"Don't you think gangsters may not be the way to go?" I questioned.

"There isn't any time . . . Get out Zoe." He spoke.

"I'm Sam Manson!" She exclaimed as his face changed again.

"Don't make me angry. Get out." He spoke sternly.

"Move!" She exclaimed.

"Ryuu Yamamoto . . . The police are on their way. Run away." I spoke as he looked to me.

"You . . . will be caught by me." I said again.

I watched as he now looked away from us shaking his head. He looked pretty mad now as he glared at us.

"Drag her out!" He ordered.

Soon enough his men came toward our car. However, once the ghosts started to touch my car they were shocked. There was a ghost field around my car and no ghost could get in. I saw Harry smile to me, but then ordered his other men to come toward us. Soon with their baseball bats they smashed the back windows and tried to break the front. I heard Sam scream in fear as I held her for protection. I glanced at Harry whose expression was more serious now.

"GET LOST! You have my word . . .! I'm giving you three seconds!" I shouted and he flinched a little by my words, but then smiled.

"You wouldn't kill a human being Danny." Harry replied as I grinned.

"I'm not going to kill anyone. You're not a human being . . . your trash!" I exclaimed and he frowned to me looking pissed.

I look to Sam who was shaking a little in fear, but looked in me in the eyes. I held her hand tightly in mine and began to speak as she looked at me worried.

"Close your eyes Sam and don't open them no matter what." I spoke.

"Danny . . ." She spoke, but then nodded and did as she was told.

"Don't let him go. Block him!" He ordered.

Soon they began to hit the car more and I would hear Sam scream here and there, but once I started to back up, they started to lose their balance. Soon I started to drive away out of the gate and down the hill. I saw some cars along with ghosts and people following, but thankful when I got to the bottom of the hill . . . back up was here. I stopped the car and Sam opened her eyes and sighed in relief as the police were here armed and ready. I got out of the car quickly along with Sam. We turned back to see the other cars, people, and ghost coming down toward us, but slowly stopped as they saw the police. Soon though they began to charge again along with police starting to fight them off. I grabbed Sam's hand and lead her to Alex who opened a car door for her to get inside.

"Sam stay here with my friend Derick ok? He'll watch you," I replied, but I was hesitating.

"Go, I'll be fine Danny. Ok!" She exclaimed and I nodded taking off back to the hill.

I transformed into my ghost form and then started to fight the ghost and gangsters that got in my way. Once I reached back to Harry's house, I looked around and he was gone. I shouted in frustration and then started to fly back down to see if he went far.

Harry's POV

I spotted the cop cars with no one there and I flew down gentle, but grunted when I landed on my bad foot. I held the cane in my hand still and then transformed back into my human form. I started to walk toward one car where I saw Zoe in. I saw her looking the other way and when I tried to pull the car handle in shocked me and I grunted in pain. She saw me and I saw her gasp in fear and suddenly the window began to roll down. I looked at her confused and hurt by her reaction.

"No don't!" She cried as the cop next to her had a confused look.

"What is it?" The cop asked.

I said nothing as I looked to Zoe who looked at me in fear and started to scream a little. I could see some tears falling from her face as well.

"Don't come closer! Stay away from me! Danny!" She shouted and my heart ached a lot seeing her like this.

"Zoe . . ." I spoke sadly.

I watched as she tried to roll the window up and I saw her pull and push on it to, to go up. Zoe . . . Why must you look at me like that? Why . . .?

Danny's POV

I walked down with Alex and a few cops and suddenly we saw Harry. I started to fly toward him, but before I could reach him a ghost blocked my path and we started to fight.

"Catch Harry Borrison!" I shouted.

I saw Harry notice me and started to take off running a little, but very slowly. Soon though before I could reach him along with the cops a car came by and stopped in front of us. I saw some people get out of the car and hold me back as I saw Harry stare at me grinning about to get in the car.

"HARRY!"I shouted, but he got in and started to drive away.

Eventually once I got the gangster and ghosts off me, it was too late. Harry Borrison escaped.

. . . . .

"This is becoming more tiring then I thought . . ." Alex sighed laying back on the couch.

"We were so close to him, but slipped from my hands." I replied sighing.

We're currently at Sam's old house where her grandma was taking care of her upstairs. Sam was a little shaken up today, by the events of what happened and I figured she needed rest. Alex and I were downstairs figuring out where Harry might have gone. Soon though Jazz and Tucker stopped by to see us and we just started to talk about to case, but eventually I decided to go check up on Sam. I went upstairs to her old room and heard voices from outside the door.

"How are you feeling Sammy?" Her grandma asked.

"I'm fine . . . I just needed some rest that's all." She replied as I peeked behind the door to see them.

"I'm just glad your back . . . safe and sound . . . and with us." Her grandma spoke trying not to cry.

I watched as Sam slowly sat up and held her Grandma's hand in hers and smiled warmly to her and began to speak.

"Do you think I wouldn't come back?" She asked and her grandma sighed.

"I just want to know if you're happy being here with us again . . . being with Daniel . . ." She replied and Sam smiled.

"I am . . . I'm the happiest I have ever been Grandma. Danny makes me feel truly loved. Something I always wanted, but never got to have because of me running away." Sam said as I smiled to myself.

"You don't miss your old life? Do you regret any of it?"

"Why are you suddenly bringing this all up?" Sam questioned.

"I'm afraid Sammy . . . One day you might leave us again . . . I know you're here now, but . . ." Sam's Grandma choked up, but Sam hugged her tightly.

"I'm not going to run away anymore. The reason I ran had nothing to do with you Grandma, it was all just me . . . It was my fault. I should have faced my problems instead of running away. It's because of me that we're in this whole mess . . . All I can do now is mend the wounds I caused and ask for forgiveness." Sam explained as Sam's grandma hugged her back and smiled.

"You've already been forgiven my grandbaby." Sam's grandma replied as they hugged it out.

I smiled to myself to see that she was doing alright now. Still though . . . I know her to well that soon she'll eventually break down . . . When she does, I'll be there for her when she needs a shoulder to cry on.

_Harry's POV_

"_No don't!" She cried as the cop next to her had a confused look._

"_What is it?" The cop asked._

_I said nothing as I looked to Zoe who looked at me in fear and started to scream a little. I could see some tears falling from her face as well._

"_Don't come closer! Stay away from me! Danny!" She shouted and my heart ached a lot seeing her like this._

"_Zoe . . ." I spoke sadly._

_I watched as she tried to roll the window up and I saw her pull and push on it to, to go up. Zoe . . . Why must you look at me like that? Why . . .?_

Suddenly I pushed the memory away and didn't want to remember the rest. I felt myself losing it inside without her here next to me. I was truly alone now . . . I picked up my phone and began to call someone.

"It's me," I spoke on the phone.

"_Why isn't the thing you promised here yet!?" Mr. Crown exclaimed._

"Of course it's not there yet, since I don't have what I want either." I explained.

"_I gave you some of my men to help you and yet you failed! You even got the police involved." _

"I'd watch your words to me Mr. Crown or else you can kiss the money I was going to give you good-bye. And need I remind you of what happened to your men the last time you got cocky on me. They ended up dead and so will you if you don't cooperate." I replied and he sighed.

"_What do we do next then?" He questioned._

"You bring her to me personally."

"_How dare you order me around! I-!" He exclaimed, but I interrupted._

"If I get caught all my money is gone." I spoke and he said nothing.

"Therefore use whatever method you need in order to bring her to me." I said and then hung up.

Sam Manson . . . Zoe Lou . . . Both of you will be mine in the end . . .


	21. Finally At Peace

** Hey Guys it's been a while since I've talked to you guys, but really all I wanted to do a reflection and update. So now you see Harry and for who he truly is, but honestly in my opinion of Harry I do in a away feel bad for him because the horrible life he had, but at the same time he has committed crime that is even unspeakable. Harry is a unique villain in this story who a lot of you might just hate, or sympathize with. In either case Harry is a very dangerous man . . . Anyway guys I just wanted to really tell you that this fanfiction will be over soon unfortunately as we're getting closer to the end, but if you love this fanfic you're going to love my upcoming one called Who Am I? It's full of mystery, romance, action, and suspense. Of course my idea came from another drama I watched which is called Who Am I?, but with my personal twist to it. So check it out for when it comes out guys! Anyway please review, favorite, follow, and leave a comment, or question for me as it really helps me a lot guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

Finally At Peace

Danny's POV

I sighed deeply as I stared at these files feeling frustrated and upset. Nothing got done today at work as there was no leads to Harry anywhere. Alex has been searching through the ghost zone along with some other cops to track down Harry and yet, nothing . . . Harry has no place to run and yet . . . We can't find him. Suddenly I saw the director coming toward me and I told up to greet him, but then by surprise he placed a hand on my shoulder and spoke.

"Go home Fenton . . . There's nothing else that needs to be done for the day so go home. I'm sure she's waiting for you." He spoke to my surprise as I blinked at him a few times, before he left leaving me speechless.

I grabbed my things and started to head to my new and improved car. Once I got in I sighed deeply as I rubbed my eyes and realized it had been a long day and that I hadn't seen Sam all day today. I really did miss her. I pulled out my cell phone and began to call her.

Sam's POV

"I wonder what he'll think of it?" I said to myself as I stare at my paintings.

I was currently in my shop going over some designs, photos, and paintings that needed to be finished. I was being watched by some cops who stood outside watching over me for protection. Suddenly my phone began to ring and I answered it.

"Hello?" I said answering my phone.

"_I miss you," Danny said on the other line and I smiled._

"A real man would come running if they really missed someone." I joked and he gave a small laugh on the other line.

"_Where are you?" He asked seriously to me._

"I'm at my shop right now, do you think you might have time to visit. I have something I wanted to show you."

"_I'm heading there now as we speak. Do you want anything to eat?" He asked._

"I'm good, but if need to go grab something go ahead, I'll wait for you." I replied.

"_I'm fine, but yeah I'll be there shortly."_

"Ok sounds good," I replied about to hang up, until he spoke.

"_Hey Sam," He spoke._

"Yeah Danny?" I answered and there was a moment of silence, until he spoke again.

"_I love you," He said and my heart started to race as I smiled brightly._

"I love you too, now hurry and get over here so that I can see you." I laughed and then hung up.

"I really do love you Danny." I said as I looked to my paintings and smiled.

Danny's POV

"Sam!?" I called out as I entered her shop.

I started to walk around and I realized how many clothes were in here. I never even realized how god her work actually was. I looked at some of the clothes and I could see it was truly made by Sam. She was always creative with her work.

"I've found you!" She exclaimed form behind me as I felt her hands on my shoulder as I turned around to see her as I flinched in surprise.

I watched as she smiled to me brightly as I began to look not so surprised as I actually was. She just came out of nowhere!

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!?" I joked and she laughed.

"Danny . . . I've missed you so much today that you somehow sparked my creativity." She replied grinning and I grinned.

"Did I?" I played a long and she nodded as she grabbed my hand and started to lead me somewhere.

We walked in the back of her store and there she revealed to me her studio where she had many designs, pictures, and paintings. Before I could even question why we were back here, she let go of my hand and then removed some covers from some canvases and my eyes widen in surprise. I looked to her with my mouth wide open and smiling to her as she smiled back.

"Wow . . ." I breathed and she laughed.

"What do you think?" She asked.

I walked over to the paintings and touched some of them and couldn't believe they were pictures of me as Danny Phantom. They were amazing! She really captured some of my good moments as a ghost and the detail was just spot on. I looked at her as she came over to me and wrapped her arms around me as I held her with on hand and stared at the paintings.

"It's incredible Sam, you really have a talent! I mean you caught all my good sides." I joked and she laughed some more.

"I call this . . . "The Phantom Series". I think it's going to be a popular hit, don't you think?" She asked.

"I think it will probably get a lot of girls'' attention, so try not to be too jealous." I replied as she lightly punched me and we both laughed.

Suddenly she walked away from me for a second and went to grab something off a desk. She came back and placed a scarf around me. I looked at her confused as she smiled to me.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked confused.

Suddenly though she started to pull me out of her studio and out the door of her shop. She started to lock it up and then led me to a place I didn't expect to go to. We were currently at the park and I looked back to the cops who were looking at us and I shrugged. Soon she started to walk toward the actually playground and balance herself on it. She almost hurt herself, until I grabbed her hands and steadied her.

"What are you doing you're going to hurt yourself!?" I exclaimed as she laughed as she held my hands and continued to balance herself.

"Don't you remember? You used to play on this too just like this." She replied and I laughed at the memory.

"Yeah and don't you remember what happened to me when I fell? I hurt myself and had to go to the hospital." I answered as she got off.

She started to walk toward the slide. I watched as she stared at them for a while as if thinking of something. As I got closer her expression changed a little as she gave a small sad smile.

Sam's POV

"_No," I grinned._

"_Calm on, I know you want to." He replied as we sat on the swings together._

"_No, I'll get dizzy Harry!" I exclaimed._

_Suddenly though he got up from his swing and started to spin my swing causing me to spin as well. I would scream and laugh as he continued to spin me. It was our first time going to a park and we looked like kids having a fun time. We were so innocent and happy . . ._

Soon I shook my head at the memory, but gave a small smile as I pushed the swing. I looked to Danny who was staring at me and I quickly put on a smile and started to climb up on the slide and on the jungle gym I looked down at him as he looked at me confused.

"If you have something to say, say it now." I spoke as he looked up to me.

I watched as he looked to me confused. I slid down the slide and walked over to him and took his hands in mine as he stared at me really confused. We stood in silence for a while, until I spoke.

"Harry . . . Once took me to the park . . . We made lots of happy memories there. We smiled and laughed the whole time here." I spoke trying to stay happy, but Danny saw right through it.

"Sam . . ." He spoke, but I continued.

"I wanted to try to understand what went wrong . . . That was last true happy memory Harry and I shared together, before he became . . . caught up in work and became distant toward me . . . I wanted to come here with you over right that memory with you instead of Harry, but . . . I just couldn't forget it . . ." I explained.

"So what are we doing then?" He asked as I looked into his eyes and gave a sad smile.

"Even though Harry did a lot of bad things that I can't forgive him right now . . . Just today . . . Just for him . . . I going to pretend he's still the Harry I knew back then before I knew the truth . . . I'm doing this because today . . . Today is his birthday . . . The day he became Harry Borrison . . . The man that saved me and . . . the man that hurt me . . ." I explained trying not to cry.

I looked to Danny and saw his expression changed from confused to sad. I smiled to him though and then leaned closer to him as he pulled me into a hug. Soon though I began to speak.

"There's one more place I need to go, if you can take me there. Just you and me though." I asked of him.

Danny's POV

I looked to Sam who was staring out the window of the car. I wasn't sure if going here was a good idea, but I didn't want to argue with her. Once we arrived and parked outside. I watched as she looked at this place for a moment and then soon looked to me and started to walk toward the elevator. Once we were in the house we looked around and saw that it looked deserted like no one has been here in a long time. I watched as she walked around looking at everything. Soon she walked upstairs and I slowly followed behind her. I saw her open a door and I watched as she stared at it emotionless. This must have been her room . . .

She looked at all the stuff around in her room and see the pictures of her and Harry together. I watched as she opened her closet and took out a suitcase and held it in her hands. I took it from her and she smiled to me. This looked like the same suitcase she had back then. She probably still had some of her old stuff in it. I watched as she looked at a portrait now of her and Harry that was above her bed. She got up in her bed and stared at it and touched it. Suddenly I heard an alarm go off on her phone. I watched as she took it out to turn it off and then spoke as if she was talking to herself.

"Ah . . . It's midnight," She spoke.

I watched now as she took the portrait down and then suddenly smashed it to the ground in anger. I was a little shocked and surprised, but I said nothing. I watched down as she grabbed some picture of her and Harry and smash them to the ground as well. Soon she went into the closet and threw and ribbed all of her clothes and threw them on the ground. I would her scream and shout of frustration. Ah . . . She was finally breaking down . . .

"Why!? Why did you have to go and do this to me!? Why!?" She would scream in anger, frustration, and pain.

"I trusted you and loved you! Was that not enough!?" She screamed and then suddenly trembled to the ground crying in pain and agony.

I slowly walked over to her in the pile of broken glass and kneeled down to her and held her close to me as I hugged her. She cried on my shoulder as I just held her in my arms tightly.

"Why do I hurt everyone I love . . .?" She cried, but then I pulled her to look at me as I wiped her tears.

"Sam . . . its ok for you to get upset and feel angry. It's ok to be human." I said giving a small laugh as she looked to me with those violet eyes of hers.

"You spent so much time worrying about others getting hurt, but you've never once realized you too were also getting hurt as well . . . You deserve a happy ending Sam, whether you believe it or not, you do. So today let me once again cast another spell on you." I explained as I waved my hand in front of her face as she stared at me.

"Erase all the bad memories and replace them with new happy ones." I chanted and smiled to her as she cried.

"So let's together move on from the past . . ." I said to her extending my hand to her.

"And look forward to the future . . . together. Let's create happy memories from now on." I finished.

She looked to me and then at my hand and slowly began to reach for it. Once her hand was in mine she looked to me and smiled even though she was still crying. She nodded to me and I hugged her tightly in my arms . . . Although we've been through a lot of pain, let's now cry only happy tears.


	22. Stay With Me

Stay With Me

Sam's POV

It was crazy last night with me crying like a baby, but I was glad Danny was there with me and was very understanding with me. He really treated me with love and care. I was currently in my shop with Jazz and Alex here with me. Alex was watching over me today along with Jazz as she helped me out today with my designs. I started to take pictures of my designs that Jazz modeled for me. She was a great help and I knew Tucker would be very pleased to see the picture later on. Danny on the other hand had to go back into work again, which was understandable. But still . . . Harry . . . No I can't think about him anymore . . . He's the past Sam, just like Zoe is . . . I need to focus on my work and Danny now.

"Move your head a little more to the right." I said.

"Like this?" She asked.

"Perfect!" I exclaimed as I took the picture.

"These designs are amazing Sam!" Alex said to me as I smiled.

"Yeah, but I've got to meet my deadline soon for the new collection." I replied and he smiled and then looked at his phone and then back at me.

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Anyway Danny is going to be here soon, so I'm actually going to run over to a take out and get some food. What do you guys want?" He asked.

Jazz and I told him what we wanted and he was off. Soon after finishing up taking pictures of Jazz, she went to go change out of the clothes. I sighed and sat at my desk looking at the designs again. As I worked I would think about Harry sometimes and how lonely he must be . . . He was on the run and hiding all alone . . . Although I do feel bad for Harry, I just can't forgive him for what he's done . . .

Danny's POV

"Alex!" I exclaimed walking over to him as Alex grinned.

"I'm getting the food now so you're on." He replied.

"Thanks buddy and Jazz?" I asked and he smiled.

"She's changing her clothes and I told her to talk her time, so you're good."

"Again thank you!" I said walking inside the store.

"You're welcome!" He shouted back.

Once I got in the story, I took a deep breath and tried to shake the nervousness away. You can do this Danny . . . Just have a little faith, it's not like she'll say no . . . I think . . . Oh boy . . .

Sam's POV

As I continued on my work, I suddenly heard someone come through the entrance of my studio. Jazz? Suddenly I saw Danny coming in and I smiled to him.

"Danny, I thought you'd be here a little later?" I said.

"No I just took my break now and came to stop by and see you." He replied and I nodded.

"Actually Alex just ran out to get food, did you happen to see him?" I asked and he nodded and smiled.

"Actually I did and I was the one that asked if he could actually leave to get food."

"Oh . . . why?" I asked confused, but then he walked closer to me and spoke again to me smiling.

"I have something important to do." He spoke and then suddenly took out something from his pocket.

He then dangled it in front of me and it was the key he once gave me to his apartment. I looked at it surprised as he took my hand and placed it there. I looked to him as he smiled.

"I believe this belongs to you still . . . After all we're together again and my home is also your home Sam . . . So do you wanna move in with me?" He asked nervously and I smiled as I looked to him.

"Danny . . . Of course I want to move in with you, I mean I practically live there already, but still. Thank you, I can't believe I almost forgot about this key. It brings back a lot of memories." I replied giving a small smile.

"I'm glad to hear that because now it will make my next question a lot easier." He replied as I looked at him more confused.

"There's more?" I questioned and he nodded.

I watched as he took a deep breath, but then suddenly stood back a little and did something that made my eyes go wide in surprise. He suddenly got down on one knee as I stared at him in complete shock. Soon he began to speak.

"Sam Manson . . . The one and only girl I ever truly loved . . ." He spoke as he revealed a ring container from his pocket.

I covered my mouth with one hand over it and stared at him completely surprised and shocked. As he opened the box I saw the same ring he had given to me so long ago siting in that ring container. I saw him gaze at me with those light blue eyes of his. I looked back at the ring and almost felt myself tearing up again as I stared at it. I couldn't believe what was just happening right now . . .

"I could have never done any of this without you Sam . . . And I don't care what happens next as long as your there to share it with me . . . I love you Sam Manson and I want to spend the rest of my life with you . . . So will you marry me?" He asked as I felt myself tearing up now.

I gave a small laugh as I stared at him and I couldn't hold it in any longer as I began to nod my head to him and smile.

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

He laughed with me as he placed the ring on my left hand on my ring finger. I smiled brightly to him as he smiled. Soon though I got up from my chair and he got up as well as we stared at each other. I felt his hand brush some hair out of my face and then felt him place his hand on my cheek with his thumb caressing it slowly. Our gaze never left each other as we smiled. Soon though we leaned closer to each other and with our lips only inches apart we began to kiss passionately not caring about the world around us. I had never been happier in all my life until right at this moment with Danny. It was like a dream come true . . .

"I love you Danny," I said and he grinned in between our kisses.

"I love you too Sam," He replied as he kissed me more.

Danny's POV

Sam laid next me, wrapped up in my arms once again as we started to drift to sleep after a long day. Soon though I began to dream in old memory of Sam and I.

. . . . .

_I watched as she sketched in her notebook with such focus and determination in her eyes as we sat in my room as we worked on our homework. See looked so serious as she worked on her drawings. She noticed me staring at her and I saw her give a small blush to me as she then placed her notebook down and began to speak to me._

"_There's something I've been wanting to tell you Danny." She said, as I stopped what I was doing at my desk and came to sit by her on my bed._

"_Alright, what's up?" I said sitting next to her as she pushed her notebook aside._

_I watched as she was hesitant to tell me what she wanted to tell me, making me feel concerned for her. I saw her then look to me with those violet eyes of hers as she looked a little sad. I placed my hand on her cheek and spoke._

"_Sam? What is it?" I asked concerned and a little worried._

_She looked at me and gave a deep sigh and then shrugged and gave a small smile and laugh as she began to speak._

"_I got in . . . I got accepted to the college I wanted to get in." She replied and I smiled to her._

"_That's great Sam, I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed, but then she gave a hollow laugh as I looked at her confused._

"_Aren't you happy?" I asked and then she looked to me and spoke._

"_Danny the college I wanted to get into wasn't here in Amity Park . . . It's in France . . . That's means after I finish my senior year, I'll be moving up there . . ." She explained and my happiness faded._

_I looked to her a little surprised now and a little sad. I felt her grab my hand in hers and I smiled, but then sighed._

"_So . . . I guess that means, I won't be seeing you for a while then." I said and she looked at me with a sad face, but then replaced it with a smile as she put her arms around me._

"_It's still a while, until I decide anything . . . Plus, I care for you more Danny, I don't want to ruin what we have." She said, but I still felt a little depressed, until she spoke again._

"_Danny let me ask you something and be honest ok?" She asked and I nodded as I turned to look at her._

"_What do you see in your future ten years from now?" She asked of me._

_I thought for a second and truthfully I already had this answer planed out for a while now. I took Sam's left hand that revealed her promise ring I had given her. I smiled as I looked at it and then at her again._

"_I see you in my future . . . With us doing the things we love and having a family together. I see us happy with our kids, possibly a dog, and a nice family home." I answered and she smiled._

"_Then there's nothing for you or me to worry about, if we both have that same future. I sure there will be challenges in the way, but the end result will be us together right?" She said and I smiled as I leaned closer to her._

"_Always, I mean after all that ring does pretty much symbolize as a promise ring that I will one day will propose to you. When that day comes though, you better say yes. That way will be together." I laughed as she smiled and leaned closer to me as our lips were only in inch apart._

"_Always," She whispered to me and then we kissed which was one of the many kisses we shared later on._

Harry's POV

I've sat in my car just thinking of my plan. Soon Mr. Crown will follow through with the instructions I gave him. It was all in a matter of time now before everything fell into place. I pulled out of my pocket the ring I had given to Zoe. I looked at it with sadness and hatred for Danny stealing her away from me. I loved and missed her so much, that it hurt inside. I started to remember in old memory of her and me.

. . . . .

_I laid on Zoe's bed as I watched her at work with her designs again. She looked so focused and determined as she worked. I placed the wine bottle to her as she still worked as I spoke._

"_Just take one sip." I spoke and she smiled without looking at me as she worked and replied to me._

"_I have to finish the project by tomorrow." She replied._

"_Just one sip."_

"_Go back to your room. If you get caught by Aunty again in my room, she'll be angry with us."_

_I sat up on the bed and then moved myself so that I was sitting at the edge of the bed looking to Zoe and then spoke._

"_Then, take one sip and I'll leave." I said._

_She stopped what she was doing to look at me as I grinned and she grinned back. She took a sip at the bottle and to her surprise she actually liked it._

"_It's delicious," She replied smiling as I was about to take it from her, until she took another sip not giving it to me._

"_You had a nightmare again, didn't you last night?" I spoke suddenly and she turned to me with a changed expression on her face._

"_Did you hear it?" She asked, but I shook my head._

"_You've been quiet lately, but who is it anyway? The one who torments you in your dream." _

"_I don't know? I don't remember, because they're dreams." She replied._

"_Should I make him disappear?" I said as I held my cane swinging it around._

"_Like this, and that." I joke as she laughed._

"_Ok you can do anything in your dreams." She smiled._

_I looked to her and my expression changed as I said this next part._

"_I have monsters in my dream . . . They keep telling me I need to tell you my secrets." I replied as she looked to me confused._

"_What secrets?" She asked._

_I put my index finger to my lip and then pulled her closer to me as she was waiting to hear the secret. _

"_Those are . . ." I spoke as she moved closer and I grinned._

"_Secrets!" I exclaimed as I put the blanket over her head as we both laughed._

"_Let go of me!" She laughed as she got out under the blankets and placed them over me._

"_Ah . . . Ah . . . My leg!" I exclaimed and she stopped and looked at me worried._

"_Are you ok?" She asked worried, but I grinned._

_Soon I placed the blankets over her again and we continued to laugh and play. It was one of the happiest moments of my life with Zoe . . ._

_. . . . ._

As the memory ended though . . . I sat in my car alone and depressed and I realized . . . All they'll ever be is just old happy memories . . . None of which I could ever go back to now . . . Soon a single tear fell from my eye . . .

Sam's POV

I suddenly woke up by the vibrations of my phone going off. I opened my eyes and looked and saw Danny still sleeping next to me as I grabbed my phone. I sighed deeply and as I looked at my phone, I didn't recognize the number but I answered quietly anyways.

"Hello?" I spoke quietly.

"Is this Zoe Lou?" Someone said and I was wide awake now by the name.

"Who is this?" I demanded, but then suddenly I heard a different voice on the other line that make my eyes go wide in fear.

"SAM! AAAAAHHHH! SAM !" She shouted in what sounded like in fear and pain.

"Mom!" I shouted, but not too loud as Danny was next to me.

"Who are you and why do you have my mother!?" I exclaimed and I heard the voice laugh on the other line.

"I've met before at your engagement party remember? Mr. Crown," He replied and my eyes widen more in fear.

"Give me back my mother, she has nothing to do with this!"

"Calm down Sam before you wake up Danny. Now listen to me closely ok?" He said and without a choice I agreed.

"Now, tomorrow night you are to meet me at this place where I will give you directions to later. You are to go there alone and without anyone knowing where you're going and you are to tell no one about this. If so your mother will get hurt, do you understand?" He asked me and I rolled my hand to a fist and bit my lip before replying.

"I understand, but what do you want from me?" I asked.

"You'll see soon enough, but come alone." He said before hanging up.

I looked to my phone as I head a deadly long beeping sound. Suddenly I felt Danny ace his hand on mine as I turned to him seeing him starting to wake up and yarn as he looked to me.

"Is everything alright?" He asked tiredly and I nodded as I snuggled up next to him on his chest.

"I'm fine . . ." I replied about to go back to sleep, until he spoke.

"Hey Sam?" He spoke.

"Yeah Danny?" I replied.

"You'll stay with me right? You won't leave me will you?" He asked and I know he couldn't see my face but I gave a small sad smile to him before speaking.

"Always," I said with one tear slipping from my eye.

* * *

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you know that I'm very busy this week and will try my best to get the chapters ready for you guys, but there is no guarantee now that I will be posting a chapter a day, but I promise that I will try my best as we are nearing the end now and there is so much left to be written. I'm sorry in advance, but I will try my best. Like always though guys please review, favorite, follow, and leave me a comment or question as it really help me a lot. I love hearing from you guys and I really appreciate it! Until next time guys!**


	23. Plan Falling Into Place

**Hey guys, I just wanted to tell you that I'm happy I was able to post a chapter tonight, but don't expect another one, until probably Friday or Saturday depending on how busy I am. I also wanted to say that as we draw near to the end, there will probably be only 3 or 4 more chapters left of even less, depending how long I make each chapter. The next one though will probably be the longer so look forward to that. Also guys I please review, favorite, follow, leave a question or comment for me as it really helps me a lot. Also I can't thank you guys enough for all the reviews, favorites, and followers it's been amazing hearing from you guys! So without further ado, until next time . . . Enjoy!**

* * *

Plan Falling Into Place

Sam's POV

"Ow!" I exclaimed as I just stabbed myself with a needle.

I brought my finger to my lips and then looked at the outfit again and wondered if it looked ok. Then I checked my finger and I was glad it wasn't bleeding, but it did hurt. I glanced at Alex who was on the phone talking to someone. He sighed and looked over at me and began to speak.

"I'll be right back Sam; I've got to head back to the building for a while as they need to talk to about some things regarding the case. There's still cops out in the front entrance, so if you go out without worry." He spoke and I smiled and nodded.

"Ok thanks," I replied and he nodded.

I watched as he exited the shop leaving me alone in the shop now. I suddenly heard my phone go off and when I went to check it, I noticed it was a text message. I looked at it and realized it was an address. It was from him . . . I looked to the cops outside and held the phone close to me.

"Danny . . . I'll be waiting for you so . . . I'll be going ahead first without you . . . I love you and I'll see you soon." I spoke to myself as if he could hear me.

I looked at the cops one last time at the cops and started to grab my things and head out the back door. I'll be waiting for you Danny . . .

Danny's POV

"Illness?" I questioned and the profiler nodded.

"I believe due to the loss of his mother that he claims his own father killed, I believe he has a mental illness. Obsession is an illness . . . a disease. I believe the source of his obsession isn't his mother anymore . . . it's your friend Sam now or Zoe as he calls her." He explained.

"He's not going to give up then." Alex said and I sighed in frustration.

"I just want this guy found already." I sighed and I felt Alex place a hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly the director's phone started to ring. When he answered it though, his eyes went wide with shock. He looked to me and I knew right then it had to deal with Sam. Once he hung up he began to speak.

"The police watching over her couldn't find her in her store. They think she either took off or . . . In either case we have to find her before Harry does, if he hasn't already." The director explained, I was about to make a run out the door until Alex stopped me.

"Hold on Danny, just wait a second. Let's think things through here." Alex said.

"I can't! Sam could be in danger!" I exclaimed.

"I know that, but you're forgetting who we work for! Her phone must be still on right? Lucky for you that I was able to bug her phone. As long as her phone's on we can read all her last messages and calls and track where her position is." Alex explained to me and I smiled in happiness and relief.

"Alex you're a genius sometimes!" I exclaimed as I placed my elbow around his neck.

"I know I am," He grinned.

We then hopped to his computer with the director and our team watching over us as we track Sam's phone.

"Got it!" Alex exclaimed.

Soon a map came up to her location and I recognized the address, but she was moving and fast. She must be in a car . . . but with who?

"A Danny we've got a problem . . . I just found out who she's with . . ." Alex said sadly.

I looked to the computer monitor and my eyes widen as I placed my hand over my mouth and looked at Sam's last call . . . It was from last night . . . Mr. Crown . . .

Sam's POV

"Where's my mother Mr. Crown? I came alone as promised; now I want my mother." I said getting straight to the point with him.

"I'm taking you too her right now." He simply replied, but I wouldn't let it end here because little did he know I was currently recording our conversation right now.

"What exactly do you want from me Mr. Crown? Revenge on Harry? We're no longer associated I'm afraid, so I'm really no use to you."

"No use? See that's where you're wrong Miss Zoe . . . or do you go by Miss Samantha now?" He asked.

"Just Sam . . . Sam Manson."

"Indeed you are, but you see you play an important part in our plans which will benefit both of us nicely."

"Our plan? Benefit us?"

"You'll see soon enough my dear . . ."

Soon we sat in silence for a while, but I knew I had to talk more to get him to spill out more information. I didn't recognize to much where we were going, but I needed to stay focus and calm . . .

"So tell me . . . Did you know that Harry was your own son who just happens to be a halfa?" I asked and he grinned.

"I didn't realize who he was at first, but when he confronted me, I then realized who he was . . . He had the same eyes his mother had . . . something I could never forget." He answered.

"You would know after all, since you killed her." I spoke, but then he suddenly slammed the brakes on the car and my phone fell to the ground.

I felt him grab my arm tightly in his hands and began to squeeze it and I tried not to scream in pain. He looked at me with anger in his eyes, but soon he smiled and spoke.

"I'd be careful with your words Miss Manson . . . After all you could end up just like Ryuu's mother . . . I mean you said it yourself, I killed her . . . I could do the same to you, only I'd make sure to do it slowly and painfully." He smirked and he let go of my arm.

"We're here, get out of the car." He ordered as he got out of the car.

I got out and then realized we were at some old abandon building. I turned to look at him, but before I could even ask why we were here I suddenly heard a scream come from the building.

"SAM!" Someone screamed and my eyes widen in realizing who's voice it was.

"MOM!" I shouted.

I started to run to the building not caring if Mr. Crown was following me. I quickly open the door to the building and started to shout for my mother as I heard her screams fill the room. I felt myself in panic and fear mode as I looked back and forth for her. Suddenly though, I began to see something in the corner of another room glowing. As I got closer so did the screams . . . As I got into to the other room, I placed my hand over my mouth and realized it was a recording of my mother and I.

"SAM!" She would scream and then suddenly in the video it was me as a little girls crying.

It looked like I was crying because I feel down or something. I watched as she shout my name, but then sigh in relief as I was ok. I watched in the video as she then smiled to me and comforted me in the video.

"It's ok Sam . . . Mommy's here now . . . It's ok." She spoke and I felt a tear fall from my eye.

This was all a trap . . . My mother was never here to begin with. Suddenly I felt a sudden chill in the air. I turned around and immediately screamed and fell back as I noticed who was standing right behind me. Watching me the entire time. I stared at him in fear as he looked at me in his ghost form. Those red eyes that I feared so much now. He grinned and extended a hand to me and began to speak.

"Zoe . . . The time for playing games it over now. It's time to go back home . . . with me." He grinned as I could utterly only one word out of my mouth because of how afraid I was.

"H-Harry . . ." I spoke.

Mr. Crown's POV

"_Drag her out of my sights now!" I ordered as my men grabbed her as she tried to resist._

"_MOM!" Ryuu had shouted, but my men had a hold of him._

_I walked over to her and I grabbed her chin so that she would face me as she glared at me. I grinned to that, but then she bit my finger and I flinched in pain as I stared at her._

"_Lucy, I'm giving you one more chance to tell me where the money you were given is at! Just tell me where it is!" I demanded, but then she spoke with this lovely sweet innocent voice she had that other fell for, but I didn't._

"_You'll never see that money Edward. It's going to Ryuu the day he turns 18 and I won't let you ever see that money." She spoke and I laughed as my men pulled out a gun to her, but she didn't flinch._

"_It's either I get the money, or you and our precious son Ryuu dies. So which do you prefer Lucy?" I asked her, but she said nothing for a moment, until she spoke with those innocent eyes of hers, that haunted me . . ._

"_Never . . . If you kill me, you'll lose your precious money and a son!" She shouted, but she turned to Ryuu and spoke sweetly to him._

"_Ryuu look away from me . . . No matter what happens, no matter what they do to me stay strong until the end. I love you always and forever so . . . Let's meet again someday." She smiled with a single tear falling from her eye._

_I nodded to my men and just like that, with one gunshot Lucy was no more. I had killed my own wife in front of my son as he cried and screamed for her death. _

"_MOM!" He shouted in pain and started to cry as I went over to him and placed a hand on his head._

"_Let this lesson to you Ryuu . . . Never defy me . . . no matter what." I spoke sternly as he glared at me._

_Soon I got rid of the body and placed Ryuu in a shed where he was to be kept away, which he eventually escaped out off. I never saw him or his mother again. I had killed my wife, lost my son, and had no money . . . I was pissed off . . ._

Danny's POV

"I found the car!" I shouted flying down to the car.

As I looked at the car door window, I saw Mr. Crown sitting there doing nothing. I screamed in frustration as I punched his glass window leaving a crack as he rolled down the window and spoke.

"I hope you realize you're going to have to pay for that." He said, but then I opened the door and pulled him out of the car by force.

I saw the other police arrive in their cars coming out to see me as I held him by the collar of his shirt. I was just about to punch him, until the director shouted at me.

"Danny stop! He isn't our concern!" He shouted and I let him go sighing in frustration as he dusted himself off.

"Is there something you people need, I have places to be right now involving work." Mr. Crown stated.

"Hey hold up, I got something here!" A cop exclaimed as he was looking through Mr. Crown's car.

"Hey get out of there; this is an invasion of privacy!" Mr. Crown shouted, until the cop revealed Sam's cell phone.

All eyes were on him now as he said nothing and frowned. I grabbed him by the shirt of his color again and started to ask questioned.

"What's Sam's cell phone doing in your car Mr. Crown!?" I demanded, but before he could defend himself I heard the cop begin to play something from the phone.

"_Where's my mother Mr. Crown? I came alone as promised; now I want my mother." Sam's voice said._

"_I'm taking you too her right now." Mr. Crown simply replied._

"_What exactly do you want from me Mr. Crown? Revenge on Harry? We're no longer associated I'm afraid, so I'm really no use to you." _

"_No use? See that's where you're wrong Miss Zoe . . . or do you go by Miss Samantha now?" He asked._

"_Just Sam . . . Sam Manson." _

"_Indeed you are, but you see you play an important part in our plans which will benefit both of us nicely."_

"_Our plan? Benefit us?" _

"_You'll see soon enough my dear . . ."_

"_So tell me . . . Did you know that Harry was your own son who just happens to be a halfa?" She asked._

"_I didn't realize who he was at first, but when he confronted me, I then realized who he was . . . He had the same eyes his mother had . . . something I could never forget." He answered._

"_You would know after all, since you killed her." She spoke._

"_I'd be careful with your words Miss Manson . . . After all you could end up just like Ryuu's mother . . . I mean you said it yourself, I killed her . . . I could do the same to you, only I'd make sure to do it slowly and painfully." He said._

"_We're here, get out of the car." He ordered._

I grinned now and gave a small laugh as I stared at Mr. Crown who was glaring at me.

"Well it looks like we've got all the evidence we need to arrest you Mr. Crown. Take him away guys!" I shouted as they came to grab him, but then he spoke.

"You'll never find her Daniel! She's good as dead just like she should have stayed dead!" He shouted, until he was pushed into the police car.

I walked over to Alex and then placed my hand on his shoulder and spoke to him.

"I've got to find Sam Alex . . . I've got no time to lose." I explained and he nodded and smiled.

"Keep your phone on will follow you as soon as we wrap things up here." He said and I nodded.

I started to fly off into the night sky and look at my phone. I put Harry's cells number in now as I started to track him. If Sam was with Harry, I'd find both of them. Soon though I realized I was reaching him faster than I thought as the signal got closer. Once I reached the signal, I my ghost senses kicked in. I turned around to see another grinning halfa stare at me with those red eyes of his. I glared to him as he continued to have the smirk on his face.

"Harry . . .!" I growled as my eyes turned green.

"Danny," He grinned as his eyes turned red.

This was about to be the ultimate showdown of our lives. . .


	24. Author's Note (Important Update)

**Author's Note**

** Hey guys I am terribly sorry for the long awaited update you guys wanted, but honestly I have been super busy with my sister getting married soon! I've been helping her plan for it and getting ready for it. So I hope to get the last 2 or 3 chapters up by next week and I will try to update at least one chapter this weekend, but no promises. I'm so sorry for all of you guys that were waiting for an update, but I promise I will finish this fanfic as soon as I can. In fact I'm currently working on it right now and again guys I'm very sorry. Please though continue you to review, favorite, follow, or message me any questions or comments you have as it helps me out a lot. Thanks so much for all of your guys support and love for my fanfic and I hope the next time we talk it will be when I update a new chapter for you guys! Until then!**


	25. I Miss You

I Miss You

Danny's POV

As we floated in the air I watched his grin grow wider as he came a little closer to me. I got ready to fight, but then he lifted his hand up to me as if telling me to stop.

"I wouldn't dare lay a finger on me, if you ever want to see Zoe again." He spoke.

"Her name is Sam!" I exclaimed.

Suddenly he blasted me with his ghost ecto plasma and I flew back a little, but kept balance in the air. I grunted a little in pain as he had that stupid smirk on his face.

"I am a powerful man Danny . . . It would not be wise to fight me." Harry explained.

"It may not be, but I'm gonna kick your ass anyways." I replied.

I darted at him full speed and was able to ram into him as he grunted a little from the pain, but soon he struck back at me. He came at me shooting ecto plasma and then round kicked me to the ground. I fell hard, but soon got up as quickly as I could before he could punch me. Soon I kicked him in the back as he fell, but then got up to throw a few punches to which I was able to dodge. We were neck and neck with each other as we punched, kicked, or used our powers one after the other. Soon I noticed he started to grow tired like me. I watched as he grinned though and took a deep breath and hollowed so loudly that it blew me back against a building and blow my ear dumps nearly out.

"Give up Danny! I could do this all day! You're no match for me; you've run out of moves!" He exclaimed as his eyes turned red, but I gave a small laugh.

"Not all my moves!" I shouted.

Soon I used now my ice powers on him to his surprise as I was able to freeze his body making him crumble to the ground. I heard him scream with pain as he landed on his bad foot. Then I threw some ice blocks on him and one hit his hand causing him to grunt more in pain. As I walked over to him as he was on the ground I looked down at him as he knew he was defeated.

"It's over Harry . . . You lose . . ." I said and he laughed.

"Over? Oh Danny boy . . . This only the beginning . . . After all you still have to find Zoe and well . . . Let's just say you better hurry before I get there." He grinned and suddenly disappeared in front of my eyes. I cursed and then went on my phone again to track him.

Man was he flying fast, but I knew I could catch up to him in time. I quickly flew off as fast as I could, staring down at my phone. Soon he suddenly stopped moving and so did I. I looked up and saw an old abandon metal shack where Harry and Sam would be in. I flew down and took a deep breath. I knew he was expecting me . . . I knew I could take him, but that would put Sam in danger if I even laid a hand on him. I walked closer now to the shack until I got a text from Alex that they were on their way to my location. I then continued my walk all the way, until I was at the door. I felt my hand slowly reach for the handle.

I was incredibly nervous and I felt my heart racing inside. I had no idea what to expect on the other side, but I could only hope it was Sam there waiting for me . . . I squeezed on the handle tightly now as I took one last deep breathe and opened the iron door. Soon as I opened the door my eyes widen in shock and fear.

"Danny . . ." Sam whispered.

I watched as she sat on a chair in front of me with a tear soaked face as Harry had a gun to her head. I saw her trying to stay strong in front of me, but I could see her shaking a little. I looked to Harry as he grinned a little and then pointed the good at me, but I didn't flinch.

"Why don't you have a seat Danny? We have much to discuss." He said looking at the chair that was in front of me.

I looked to him as I walked to the chair and sat in it. I glared at Harry as he grinned to me. Soon he moved away from Sam and then went to sit in another chair not too far from her. I watched as he played with his gun moving it side to side with his blooded hand. Then though he aimed the gun at me, but I didn't flinch. I watched as he would stare at Sam as she shook in the chair afraid and confused. Then I looked to her and saw her look to me and I gave a small smile and nod. She slightly nodded to me and calmed down a little bit.

"Danny Fenton . . . I don't get it Sam . . . After everything he did to you . . . I just don't get it, because I've been driving myself insane! Literally trying to save what we had!" He exclaimed.

Sam said nothing to him as she didn't look at anyone's gaze. I realized though that Harry had just called Sam by her real name now. He's starting to realize reality . . .

"You know what I don't get Harry . . . All those times Sam wanted to go back to France with you when she still hated me . . . why didn't you take her and leave, because I'm positive everything that's happening right now wouldn't have happened . . . She wouldn't know your secrets and I would still be miserable and still desperately looking for her. Was trying to get revenge on your father more important than Sam!?" I shouted now, but then he lifted the gun to me, but I didn't even flinch as he glared at me.

"Shut up! Need I remind you that all this started because you slept with some girl that broke Sam's heart! I was the one who took care of her after that! I gave her everything she wanted and more, which was more then you could give her!" He shouted, but suddenly a voice spoke up.

"You're wrong Ryuu!" Sam exclaimed and all eyes were on her now as she looked to him.

"What happened on that day was a misunderstanding . . . It was all my fault for assuming what happened and because of that I ended up making the biggest mistake of my life . . . I give up on the one person I truly loved . . . and didn't trust him." Sam spoke as she glanced at me, but then looked to Harry as he looked like he was in shock and pain as he stared at her.

"Sam . . ." He spoke.

"I don't ever regret meeting you Harry even after everything. Although you gave me everything that I wanted when I didn't deserve it . . . you didn't give me what I truly needed . . . You didn't give me love. Although you've told me you loved me, you never really showed it much as you were busy with your . . . work. I betrayed, lied, and hurt you Harry, but . . . you also did all of that to me as well. I can never forgive myself for what I did to you, but I also can't forgive you as well . . . I'm sorry Harry, but I'm not coming back to you . . . ever . . . because I love Danny now and plan to stay with him . . . forever." Sam explained as she sort of uncovered her left hand and revealed the ring I had given her when I proposed.

He said nothing as he stared at the ring and her. He was seriously upset and looked like he was about to hurt someone. I watched as he placed his hands on his head and rubbing it as he tried to take all of this in. He rubbed his eyes and then sighed and looked to her with an angry look on his face.

"That's right . . . You and I hurt each other Sam. I see now, that there is no room for me in your heart as you choose him. In the end I was never truly loved by anyone . . . only by my dead mother . . . Who's to say though, that this guy you claim you love so much won't leave or hurt you again!?" Harry cried as his eyes looked misty now as well as Sam's as she couldn't bear to look at him anymore because of the pain she was in.

"Regardless of what happens I will never leave Sam behind ever again. No matter what . . . I lost her to you once Harry, but I won't lose her to anyone else ever again." I spoke getting both their attentions as Harry looked to me as well as Sam.

"Danny," Sam spoke as tears fell from her face.

"Harry Borrison . . . Ryuu Yamamoto, look. Did Sam's tears stop from you kill all those innocent people? Did the things that happened go away!? You're an idiot! I told you before . . . while you hated your own father. You lost Sam in the process. This time is it me? Because of your hatred towards me . . . you're hurting Sam again. You've . . . made another mistake! There wasn't any need to bring all of this up until this point! Stop this nonsense!" I yelled standing up from my seat.

"NO!" He shouted pointing the gun at Sam as she flinched and made a soft cry as Harry stared at me in anger and sadness.

I watched as he held the gun in his hand ready to pull the trigger on Sam as she looked at him scared for her life. I looked at him with sadness and worry for Sam as Harry looked sad, hurt, and confused on everything that was happening as he looked to Sam and I.

"Alright . . . this is all useless. You said it yourself . . . It's time to stop." He said as Sam looked at him in fear as he looked like he was about to cry as I was still worried for Sam.

"Sam . . . Look kindly upon me now. Forgive me too . . . I don't want to be alone. I'm scared. I don't want to be locked up in prison either. It's too suffocating. I miss you so much that I can't breathe. Please . . . take it easy on me Sam." He cried as tears fell from his eyes as Sam cried as well, but then he extended his hand toward her slowly.

"Sam . . . come now. Come now . . . Zoe." He spoke.

Suddenly though Sam turned away for a second, until we all heard sirens. She looked to me with tears on her cheek as I listened to the sirens. The police were here . . .

"Harry put the gun down . . . You're making me feel scared too now. Do you honestly think that this would make Sam come to you, if I feel this way?" I questioned.

Suddenly he pointed the gun away from her and just shot at the all making me jump back a little and Sam scream in shock and fear. Harry looked to me angry and spoke.

"I'm talking to Sam right now! Don't interfere!" He shouted.

I looked to him afraid and then saw Sam trying not to cry out in fear as she covered her eyes and closed her eyes looking at the ground.

"Zoe-." He spoke, but then I interrupted.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?" I questioned.

As Sam looked up at me now in confusion and Harry turning to me.

"Danny!" Sam spoke.

"Is it . . . because you don't want to kill someone in front of Sam? Or is it because you don't want to bring more pain and sadness to Sam?" I questioned and he gave a hollow laugh.

"Both those reasons actually . . . I don't want Sam to hate me then she already does. However, let's stop playing game now Danny. I spent my whole life telling lies! In order to live! I don't fall for childish lies like yours. " Harry explained.

Suddenly though he put this gun down and cried a little more, but then looked to Sam again and soon began to speak.

"Zoe . . . I'm in so much pain. I dreamt of being back in France with you. Even though you didn't love me . . . I still was happy. I want to go back." He said, but then she looked to him and spoke.

"It's because it wasn't the kind of love that you wanted. I've always loved you. We were the only . . . family to each other. I don't think that everything about you was a lie. Harry . . . I'm a liar too. I lied to you often. Pretending to forget everything. Pretending that I didn't miss anyone. To someone as mentally sharp as you, pretending to forget must have been difficult for you. I am sorry." Sam cried as Harry said nothing and sighed looking at the ground in pain, but then looked up to her with a small sad smile on his face.

"Dummy . . . Then why do you look so afraid of me. Even if I kill everyone else . . . I would never kill you." He spoke and soon I saw red lights being pointed at him from the window, but he couldn't see it as he only stared at Sam.

"Then put the gun down first." Sam said.

"It's too late. With the cane that you made for me. Where we used to love together. I want to go back home." He admitted.

"Harry . . . Ryuu, let's go out now." I spoke to him as Sam and him turned to me.

"Sam will only be in more danger if you continue to act this stubborn." I said and he got pissed as he pointed the gun again to Sam.

"Danny . . . GET OUT!" Harry shouted to me.

"You can't be in paradise alone. Sam will go with me." Harry replied.

Suddenly he began to get up from his seat and limp toward Sam, but I couldn't move because he might shoot her if I tired anything. Soon he stood behind her with a gun at her head.

"D-Danny!" Sam exclaimed.

"Danny . . . I was always jealous of you. So for the last time I'm going to count to three." Harry spoke.

"Danny!" Sam cried and soon I walked toward them slowly blocking the line of fire on Harry.

"You were only jealous of the good things I had? My legs that I could run. Even if you shoot Sam and kill her. Our love won't end there. The longing and desire for it will only cause it to deepen. Would that be alright with you?" I asked and suddenly he pointed the gun to me, but then Sam got up and blocked me.

"Sam!" I exclaimed.

"Zoe!" Harry exclaimed.

"Danny . . . Thank you for waiting for me up until this point. I'll go first and wait for you this time." Sam cried.

"Ryuu . . . I like you a lot. But this is what love is." She explained

Suddenly she began to slowly walk toward Harry as I looked at her shocked, but unable to make any sudden movements. Soon she was face to face with Harry and pulled the gun to her where her heart was and then spoke to him.

"Don't hurt Danny." She said with determination.

"Sam!" I said as Harry took a step back a little pulling the gun away,

"No. No! NO! Don't lie!" He shouted in pain!

That was my cue to quickly grab Sam and pull her away from him as I shielded her. Everything was in slow motion for me as I had her in my arms tightly and turned her away from Harry with my back facing him. Soon I heard a loud piercing gunshot noise and my eyes widen in shock and pain. I was hit in the back of my left shoulder. I gasped in pain and slowly released Sam and fell to the ground hard. Sam turned to me and stared down at me on the ground.

"Danny!" She exclaimed, but I was blanking in and out now.

My vision was hazing and I could think or hear anymore. I all of a suddenly felt tired and cold. It looks like I'll be going first . . . Sam . . .

Sam's POV

"Danny!" I exclaimed.

I kneeled to the ground and started to shake him. I started to cry and scream in pain for him, but he would move or get up.

"No. No! NO!" Harry shouted and suddenly the police came into the building pointing there guns at Harry.

"Danny!" Alex shouted, but I continued to stare only at Danny.

"Please get up Danny! Please don't leave me!" I cried in pain as I continued to shake him and call his name over and over.

Harry's POV

I watched as she looked to him and cried and screamed for him. I listened as she repeated his name over. I soon slowly started to put the gun to my head staring only at Zoe and no one else.

"Zoe. I can also . . . can die for you." I spoke with tears in my eyes.

"Danny it's me Sam! Please wake up!" She cried in pain ignoring me.

"If this is the kind of love you both were talking about, I could have died for you too!" I shouted in anger and sadness as she still cried for him and only him.

"But you won't even give me a chance. Please look at me now." I cried.

"Danny!" She screamed.

"PLEASE LOOK AT ME!" I screamed in pain.

"Someone save him! PLEASE SOMEONE! SAVE HIM!" She screamed and cried.

She wouldn't listen to me. She still only looked to him and not me. I slowly placed the gun down in defeat and continued to cry. I love you so much Zoe . . . but you won't even look at me and give me a chance to die for you too. Suddenly a gun shot went off and I was hit in the right shoulder. I felt myself back up a bit from the shock and pain. Soon I fell to the ground and the police came toward Zoe and surrounded me. Zoe in the end never once looked back at me. This was truly my end . . . No one loved me in the end . . . Mother . . . I'll be joining you shortly.

Danny's POV (Dying State)

"I am sorry," She cried softly to me.

"For what? You know right? I'm not crying because I'm sad. It's because the wind is blowing in my eyes." I simply replied.

Soon my vision began to fade as I started to close my eyes now. I was tried and wanted to sleep. The next time I wake up I hope to see your face, but . . . if I don't . . . Then I will be waiting for you . . . For when the next time we do meet. I hope though we can greet with smiles on our faces instead of tears because . . . I miss you . . .

* * *

**Hey guys what an intense chapter! Don't worry there's at least one or two more chapters coming up so stay tune, but guys in all seriousness thank you so much for reading my fanfic, it's awesome to hear from you guys all the comments I get and I really hope you look forward to the next chapter and my next upcoming work. Again thank you for waiting for so long for the update and I hope it was worth the wait. Until next time guys . . .**


	26. Letting Go Of Past & Moving On To The Fu

**Hey guys, I just wanted to say that after this chapter there will be probably only one more and I don't think it will be long like this one, in fact it might be even shorter, but none the less I'm think of possibly making an epilogue or something, but will see. Anyways I'll make this short as I will talk to you guys more in the last chapter, but I just wanted to thank you all again for supporting me by either following me, favorite the story, or even writing a review or message to me. You have no idea how much it means to me. However if your new please favorite, follow, review, and leave a message about a question or comment as it really helps me a lot. Thanks guys and enjoy!**

* * *

Letting Go Of Past & Moving On To The Future

Danny's POV

_I could see flashes of lights and I could feel my body being moved around a lot. I thought for a second I could see the emergency room sign, but soon my vision faded. Soon I could see people surrounding me with masks on their face and holding tools near me. They looked like doctors and nurses. I couldn't tell though if this was all a dream, or reality. Soon though I started to hear voices here and there, but they were all scrambled around._

"_He's losing blood doctor!" A voice spoke._

"_DANNY!" I could hear Sam shouting._

"_Take him into the surgery room now!" Someone ordered._

"_We're losing him, quick nurse pass me that cloth!" The doctor ordered._

"_I love you Danny, please wake up . . ." Sam cried._

"_Oh god Danny!" Alex exclaimed._

"_Doctor he's not breathing!" A nurse exclaimed._

"_CLEAR!" Doctor shouted and I felt a rush of electricity in me._

"_He's resting now, but . . . whether he wakes up or not is all up to him now." The doctor spoke._

"_He'll wake up Sam, I mean . . . it's Danny." I think Tucker said._

"_Little brother . . ." Jazz cried._

"_Don't leave me," Sam spoke almost like a whisper._

_Soon the voices began to get softer, until I couldn't hear anymore. There was only silence and darkness. If I was dead now, then I was glad I was able to accomplish my dream in the end . . . Finding my lost love and getting the chance to fall in love with her all over again . . . I truly died happy knowing she loved me in the end._

Alex's POV

"Will her live?" I asked the doctor.

He sighed deeply as I stared down at him. I clenched my fist together tightly feel all sorts of emotions. However, right now I had to keep my cool . . . It's bad enough that Danny's in critical condition and that I'm currently in a room with a murderer . . . I stared down at Harry as he was currently resting in the hospital room with the doctor and director next to me.

"With his condition, we can only rely on the patient's willingness to heal. We've tried our best . . ." The doctor spoke.

"I don't think he could testify yet, even if he woke up. Due to the patient's great loss of blood, brain damage may occur." The doctor continued and I sighed heavily.

"Murder, blaming an innocent person, kidnap . . . he's broken all the high penalty laws." I stated then turned to the director.

"Do you think he'll get the death sentence?" I questioned, but the director sighed and shook his head.

"No . . . When committing the crime, he continued his daily life and social gatherings as usual. If he is comatose, who could we properly punish?" The director replied as we continued to look at Harry.

Harry's POV (Comatose State)

"_Stay back!" I shouted in pain, but she ignored me and continued to help._

"_You need help!" She replied and then looked at my wound._

"_You've got to get to a hospital, you need help!" She shouted and I groaned in pain._

"_I don't need your help ugh!" I shouted._

"_Well whether you want it or not you're getting my help!"_

_. . . . ._

"_What about me!? I've been in pain and suffering too! I never had a friend, until I met you! Will you leave me and run away again with him after everything we've been through together!?" I exclaimed and suddenly her eyes widen to me._

"_I love you Harry . . . I'm not leaving your side . . ." She vowed._

_. . . . ._

"_Zoe. I can also . . . can die for you." I spoke with tears in my eyes._

"_Danny it's me Sam! Please wake up!" She cried in pain ignoring me._

"_If this is the kind of love you both were talking about, I could have died for you too!" I shouted in anger and sadness as she still cried for him and only him._

"_But you won't even give me a chance. Please look at me now." I cried._

"_Danny!" She screamed._

"_PLEASE LOOK AT ME!" I screamed in pain._

"_Someone save him! PLEASE SOMEONE! SAVE HIM!" She screamed and cried._

_She wouldn't listen to me. She still only looked to him and not me. I slowly placed the gun down in defeat and continued to cry. I love you so much Zoe . . . but you won't even look at me and give me a chance to die for you too. Suddenly a gun shot went off and I was hit in the right shoulder. I felt myself back up a bit from the shock and pain. Soon I fell to the ground and the police came toward Zoe and surrounded me. Zoe in the end never once looked back at me. This was truly my end . . . No one loved me in the end . . . Mother . . . I'll be joining you shortly._

Harry and Zoe's POV (Last Thoughts Together)

"_Zoe . . . Did you ever truly love me?" Harry asked._

"_I did love you Harry." Sam replied._

"_Not just as family, but more . . ."_

"_I loved you Harry . . . I used to dream of us being together happily married back in France . . . I saw a future with us in it, but . . . There were too many untold secrets and lies that we kept from each other . . . We hurt one another and that wasn't fair for either of us . . ."_

"_If I had . . . If I hadn't done what I done, do you think things would have been different? If I didn't kill those people, got revenge on my father, kept secrets from you, and didn't have to have lie anymore would we have had a future together?" Harry asked once more._

"_If you had never done any of that, then we would have never met and thus never shared all those happy memories we had together. I love the person I had spent 6 years with despite everything that had happened in the end. Sure it might not have turned out the way we both wanted at first, but it's better this way . . . I may not share the same love you have for me, but I do love you Harry . . . isn't that enough?" Sam explained and there was a moment of silence, until Harry gave a hollow laugh and spoke again with a grin on his face._

"_I guess I was wrong . . . I truly was loved in the end after all . . ." Harry grinned._

? POV

"_In today's headline, the perpetrator for the shooting incident has been caught. As reported by the police department, a shooting occurred injuring detective Danny Fenton, or as we know him as Danny Phantom, and the criminal himself. Both our currently in the hospital receiving treatment . . ." The woman announcer reported._

Sam's POV

? Days later . . .

"_The court has decided to immediately punish the people involved with loan shark activity and bribery. The criminal in charge of these activities is Mr. Edward Crown from Crown Bank & Loan. He will be charged with harsh sentences . . ." The male announcer reported._

As I walked into the hospital room I sighed deeply and saw the nurse and gave a warm smile, before I spoke to her.

"I got here pretty fast huh? I got the medicine and came as fast as I could." I replied as she smiled.

I thanked her as she began to exit the room and close the door. I started to hum a song that had been in my head all day. I laid the stuff I brought down and then started to take of my coat and slowly place it on the coat hangers. As I continued to hum my song, while examining my coat I swore I heard a voice.

"Sam . . ." A voice spoke.

I froze in place of what I was doing and slowly turned my head a little. Did I just imagine that, or was someone really talking.

"Sam," The voice said again and I slowly turned behind me.

My eyes widen a bit as I looked toward Danny whose eyes were finally open. I could only stare at him in shock and relief that he had woken up. He looked so tired and weak, but he had finally woken up. I felt his icy blue eyes gaze into mine as he had a small weak smile on his face as he stared at me. I wanted to run over to him and hug him, but I just couldn't move because of the shock. I wanted to cry as well, but I couldn't.

"Sam," He spoke once more and I gave a small smile.

"You're awake. Did you sleep well?" I asked and he gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah . . . How long was I out?" He asked as I started to slowly walk toward him.

"Ten days . . . In that time I had sewed your button on your coat and knit whole scarf for you . . ." I choked up on my words as I held the tears back.

"Why did you come back so late?" I asked as I sat next to him on his bed as he kept his gaze on me.

"You must have been worried . . . I'm sorry I kept you waiting." He replied.

I looked at him sadly, but then tried to stay strong. I laid one hand on his and then the other where his heart was. I slowly leaned toward him and hugged him softly trying not to hurt him. I was close to tears, but with him hugging me back and slowly rubbing my back I stayed strong.

"Can you say . . . my name again?" I asked.

"Huh?" He replied.

"Your voice . . . I really missed you saying my name . . ." I replied choking up again and I could hear him give a small laugh.

"Sam . . ."

"Once more, please." I choked.

"Sam," He replied once more and I smiled.

I slowly got up to look into his beautiful eyes again that gave me strengthen not to cry. I watched as he smiled and I smiled back at him. I held his hand tightly now in mine and I had never felt so happy, until this moment.

"Sam," He spoke once again and I smiled letting one tear slip from my face as I looked at him.

I watched as he slowly reached his hand to my cheek and it felt so warm and reassuring. I placed my hand on it and felt his thumb caress my cheek and wipe the tear away. I gave a small laugh as he smiled.

"I've missed you so much . . ." He replied and I nodded to him.

"I know . . . because I've missed you too." I replied.

Just like that without any other words to say we slowly leaned closer to each other and kissed for what seemed like decades since we last kissed. It was warm and sweet just like I remembered it . . .

Danny's POV

_8 Months Later . . ._

"Come on . . . spill it." I simply said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I was going to run after I robbed them, but then they screamed. So I stabbed them alright?" The guy replied.

I was currently sitting in the integration room with this guy as he is handcuffed and just not telling me what I wanted. Soon my phone went off and I saw it was from Sam wondering when I'd be home. I sighed deeply and then tossed my phone to the side of the table pissed off because it was getting late.

"I'll ask you one more time . . . Where is the hostage?" I questioned and he sighed and turned toward me and replied.

"I really don't know!" He shouted, but then I punched him and he fell back into his seat.

"HEY!" He shouted, but then I pulled him by the collar and glared at him as he now looked scared.

"You stabbed someone, because they screamed!?" I exclaimed.

"Have you ever been shot with a gun? How dare a police officer beat someone up!? He shouted in anger, but then I punched him again and spoke.

"You don't know me, because I have indeed been shot with a gun!" I exclaimed and pushed him back into his seat.

"Spill it. Until you tell me everything, I'm going to continue to beat you. Do you get it now? Tell me when I ask nicely. Do you even know who I am?" I asked him, but he refused to look at me as I gave a grin to him.

"I'm Danny Fenton, a detective of Amity Park, and I'm also the world's hero. . . Danny Phantom. So let's get this over with shall we?" I replied.

. . . . .

"I'm home!" I shouted as I closed the door behind me.

I quickly got inside and took the chicken that I bought and laid it on the kitchen counter. I looked around and didn't see Sam as I took off my coat. Recently Sam and I have just moved in together, but in a house now which wasn't too far from where Alex or even Jazz and Tucker were. The house was perfect for the two of us. Nice kitchen where Sam spends her time making food we both can enjoy, three bedrooms, there bathrooms, an upstairs, living room, dining room, and etc., the house was just perfect.

"Sam? Sam!?" I shouted, but no answer.

Suddenly I saw my sister come downstairs dressed up very nicely and it looked like she was modeling for me as she came down. I gave a small laugh, but then spoke as she walked toward me.

"What's going on?" I questioned and she smiled as she pointed at the stairs again.

Suddenly I could see Sam's mother and even my mother coming down the stairs and modeling as well. I was very confused and shocked. I was even more shocked when Sam's grandmother came down. I watched as the girls laugh along with me, but then my eyes turned back up the stairs to see Sam. I was speechless as she came down wearing a beautiful dress which was of course purple. Her hair was a little wavy now that it was a lot longer and wore black sandals. She came down as everyone clapped and she waved while laughing. She walked over to me and I smiled to her.

"What's going on, because I'm seriously lost." I spoke and everyone laughed.

"All these clothes we're wearing are made by Sam!" Jazz exclaimed.

"She wanted some models to wear her clothes and we were available!" Mom explained.

"I knew my daughter had some sense of fashion in her. She's just like me." Sam's mother praised.

"Yeah, but she's feisty, determined, and suborned just like me." Sam's grandma said and we all laughed.

"Looks like I'll have to make extra room for some dinner tonight then huh?" I spoke to Sam and she smiled to me and nodded.

Soon after that Sam and I began to prepare dinner and then soon everyone gathered around the dinner table where we began to eat. I watched and saw how happy everyone was around the table and I couldn't help but feel happy too. Soon though I had some big news to tell everyone.

"Guess what today is everyone." I said and all eyes were on me as they looked at me confused as I grinned and turned to Sam.

"Give me your hand and close your eyes." I told Sam as she looked at me confused.

"Why?" She asked, but then I smiled and did as I asked.

Soon I pulled the item out of my pocket and quickly placed it in her hands, while my hands still covered hers. I saw everyone's face looked confused.

"Is he proposing!?" Sam's mom exclaimed with a hint of happiness.

"Is it a ring!?" My mom shouted.

"It can't be because Danny already proposed to her?" Jazz pointed out.

"HE DID!?" Sam's mother and my mother shouted and turned to face me as I turned red along with Sam as Sam's grandmother laughed and cheered in happiness.

Suddenly I turned my attention back to Sam and then smiled to her and slowly released my hand from hers. She then opened her eyes and looked what was in her hand and she was speechless as she got a better look at it. Her eyes widen as she turned to me and then back at the card. It was Sam's official I.D. card with her real name and everything on it. Soon everyone began to look at it and Sam's grandma was the first to speak with happiness in her voice.

"Danny . . ." She spoke and I smiled.

"Since we found Sam, we have to get her name back too." I explained.

I watched as Sam stared at the I.D. in her hand and saw she was getting teary eyed on me as she looked like she was about to cry. I placed my hand on her shoulder and shook her softly as she looked to me and I smiled at her. She gave a smile back to me and then took a deep breathe trying to hold the tears in. Soon everyone started to congratulate her and I smiled to that. I watched as she smiled at everyone and laughed as well. Finally I got to see that smile again . . . There was no more sadness now and everything was finally over . . . Now we could finally start our lives together . . .

. . . . .

Soon I waited in the integration room by myself as I waited for the prisoner to come in. Soon right on cue the door opened to reveal Mr. Crown handcuffed walking slowly to the chair. He looked at me once, but then stared at the table as we sat down now and the guards leaving us out of the room. It was silent for a while, until I broke the ice.

"How are you feeling Mr. Crown?" I asked and he gave a hollow laugh, but he didn't look at me.

"I know you've heard that I got shot 8 months ago. It's completely healed now. But the scar hurts whenever I look at it." I spoke and then for a while we again sat in silence, until he spoke.

"Why are you here . . .?" He spoke.

"I only came to talk to you . . . To understand . . ." I replied and then he looked up to me with an emotionless face.

"Understand?" He questioned.

"I don't get people like you, who can care less about their own families and yet care more for their fortune. How can you go as so far to kill your own wife right in front of your own son all for the sake of money . . .!? You put your own son through a living nightmare as he had to grow up with only the feeling of revenge! It's because of you that your son had become a psycho killer and almost took your life, my life, and even the one Ryuu and I both loved life!" I exclaimed, but he said nothing to me, but then I continued.

"It's people like you that I can't understand nor forgive. I mean . . . to me you're not even human." I replied and then he looked at me and shrugged a little.

"Is that it? Is that all you have to say?" He asked and I nodded to him and he gave a hollow laugh and then stood up and was about to leave with the guard, until he stopped and turned back to me slowly.

"I don't understand why you came to see me at all when you should go visit the person who shot you and interrogate him. You must be crazier than him . . . What a joke . . ." He replied and then left, leaving me alone by myself in the integration room.

"If you had stayed longer I would have told you why I came . . . You have no idea what your own son's going through . . ." I spoke to myself.

Sam's POV

I held Danny's hand firmly in mine as we slowly walked down the hall with the nurse next to us. I looked to Danny as we gave a small smile and nodded to me. He placed a small kiss on my head before the nurse stopped at a room and spoke to us.

"He'll say a few things, but not a lot . . . He can't stay here forever. He'll have to be moved to the prison as he is sentenced for life." The nurse explained and then leaving us in the room with him.

We looked around the room and saw how he was in a wheel chair looking out of the window. I watched as he slowly extended his hand toward the window. He then grasped something as if he caught something and then extended his hand back. He then opened his hand and revealed nothing. I watched his expression change a little to sadness as Danny and I watched him from behind. He slowly began to turn his head toward us and I swear he gave a tiny smile toward us. I tried not to tear up as I spoke.

"Hello," I greeted and he slowly gave a warm smile.

I gave a warm smile back and I could feel Danny's arm comforting me as I smiled to him.

. . . . .

We down were sitting down together with Ryuu still in his wheel chair not looking at us, but at the ground. I watched as Danny was in the middle between us and I slowly extended my hand toward Ryuu with my I.D. card in it. Ryuu didn't move though, but then Danny took it from me and slowly placed it into Ryuu's hands. Ryuu then began to stare it as if he was reading it.

"My name is Sam Manson." I spoke up, but no one said anything.

I watched as Danny stared at him and then back at me, but then I turned to look toward Ryuu again. He carefully examined the I.D. in his hand and didn't even take his eyes off it.

"Ryuu," I spoke, but he still looked at the card.

Danny then began to pull out the leaf he picked up outside the hospital. He then slowly spun it in his fingers to Ryuu. Ryuu slowly looked over to Danny and the leaf in his hand.

"It's already winter again." Danny spoke.

Ryuu stared at the leaf now and then slowly began to reach for it. Danny then gave it to him as Ryuu held it in his hand and stared at it. Danny looked to me surprised, but then we looked back at Ryuu. Ryuu then looked back at Danny and smiled warmly to him and then he began to look at the leaf in his hand again.

"I guess he liked that." Danny spoke again and I nodded.

Ryuu then continued to smile as he held the leaf in front of my I.D. card. I felt a hint of sadness, but then I began to slowly lift my hand to his face and began to wave it as he looked at me. He slowly raised his head higher to me and only stared at me as I tried not to cry. He looked rather confused and yet somehow I felt like he knew what it meant . . .

"Now you only have to make good memories." I explained.

Soon though he looked back at the leaf and stared at it as we twirled it in his hand. I felt sad, but then I put on a warm smile again.

"I guess he really liked it." I said and Danny nodded.

Danny's POV

Soon Sam and I walked out of the hospital hand in hand and once we got outside we realized it was snowing. I looked to her as she looked at me surprised, but then we smiled and began to laugh.

"It's snowing!" I exclaimed.

"It's the first snowfall!" She replied.

We looked to each other and smiled. The snow brought back a lot of memories for us. Both good and bad, but it was because of those memories that we ended up where we are today. So we made a promise only to ourselves that when the day of the first snow came again . . . We would get married . . .

Ryuu's POV

I watched from my window as those two people ran hand in hand together. I then looked down to the ring that I had in my hands and began to play with it. I looked back at the window and I began to extend my hand again. Soon I began to remember holding _her_ hand in mine and how warm and comforting it felt. I would close and open my hand as if I was holding someone's hand in mine. I smiled to those memories . . . The only thing that really left an impression on me was _her _touch . . . Soon though I would remember the pain of seeing _her _in when I held her in my arms . . . That sadden me . . . However, I then began to wave my hand just like she had done and then I would remember what she had once said to me.

"_Erase all the bad memories and replace them with new happy ones." She would say._

And to that I smiled and continue to wave my hand . . .


	27. Our Eternal Love

**Hey guys, so it's finally here . . . The last (possible) chapter of my story "I Miss You". Although it's sad to see this story is ending I'm glad with the way it turned out. I can't thank you guys enough for those who have favorite, followed, reviewed, and asked me questioned or made comments. I love to hear from you guys and I love the support I got as well when I worked on this story. Now speaking of questions I would like to hear any questions you may have about the story or about my next work or my work in general. I'll be posting a Q&A if I get enough questions or something, but I promise to answer all of them even if I don't get a lot of questions. Also now I have one more question for you guys . . . I was thinking of possibly making an epilogue for this story as I have an idea in mind, but let me know if you want one! Also be on the look out for my next work which is "Who Am I?" as well, but it might be a while until I start writing it as I have other work to finish. Once again guys for the last time please favorite, follow, review, and leave an comments or questions you may have as I would love to hear what you guys have to say! Thank you guys again for the support and so now for the (possibly) last time . . . ENJOY!**

* * *

Our Eternal Love

Danny's POV

"Hey Danny are you sure this is the place?" Sam asked and I smiled and nodded.

I held her hand in mine tightly as we opened the doors together into the tiny little church. I held her bouquet of flowers in my hand as we walked in together. We looked around and saw no one was here. We smiled widely to each other.

"I can't believe we're actually doing this." Sam said smiling.

"Let's go," I replied leading her to the front, but then she pulled me back and whispered to me.

I listen to her and then I turned to look at her as she smiled at me and I smiled back as I nodded. I took a deep breath and was about to walk down the aisle, until I realized I was still holding the flowers. I turned back to her as she looked to me curiously, until I handed her the flowers and she laughed and to which I laughed out of embarrassment. I then turned back to continue to walk down the aisle again. Once I made it to the front, I slowly turned back to see Sam waiting there smiling. It was at this moment, I had truly felt everything was right in the world. It was just me and her now together just like we always wanted. The girl I had been searching for, for the past 6 years and now I've finally found her.

Although we went through a lot of hardship and obstacles, I would go through it all over again if it was to be with her. The woman I have loved since forever . . . The girl of my dreams . . . My one and only love . . .

Sam's POV

My heart was beating so rapidly inside my chest. I felt myself blushing like crazy. I looked to see Danny now in the front waiting for me. I took a deep breath inside to calm myself down. I watched as he would smile to me warmly and it would make my heart pounding even harder. Danny . . . You don't know how long I've waited for this moment, do you? I would watch as he would motion for me to hurry up and I laughed and smiled like he did. Thank you for always waiting for me in that spot . . .

Danny's POV

It was hard getting here, wasn't it? All you have to do now is take 13 more steps. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. When the wind blows, all you have to do is block it. When it rains, all we have to do is share an umbrella. The day you left was the hardest thing I had ever been through, because it meant back then that we wouldn't see each other again for quiet some time. However, then we met again in the rain 6 years later. You told me when the clouds cry, something bad has happen, but that was the exact opposite for me, because . . . I found you . . . after so many years of searching for a supposed dead girl. From that day forward I never gave up on you and I never will. If we use the power of love and endure everything together then will always be together.

Finally Sam had made it to the front of the aisle with me as I took her hand in mine. We both smiled to each other and blushed, but then I spoke.

"So beautiful," I grinned and she grinned.

"So handsome," She replied and we both gave a small laugh.

Soon we exchanged rings as I placed the ring on her finger once again and she placed a ring she had gotten for me on mine. Soon we gazed into each other's eyes. I swear there was a sparkle in her eye as I stared into her violet eyes. I then removed some hair from her face and then I placed my hand on her cheek.

"Danny," She spoke softly, but loud enough for me to hear.

"Sam," I replied.

With our lips only inches away as we leaned toward each other, I crashed my lips to hers as I felt her arms wrap around my neck. Soon my other hand snaked around her waist as I kissed her passionately. It was warm, sweet, tender, and much more than anything I had ever imagined. I not only felt a spark, but I finally felt happiness . . . finally felt peace. When we pulled away for air we smiled and laughed and then resumed kissing once more. It was in that moment, that I realized that this kiss would be the best one we'd ever share together . . . It was the kiss that made us husband and wife . . . The kiss that made our feelings reach each other . . . The kiss that is and always will be . . . our eternal love . . .

Sam's Grandma's POV

"No. Way. I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" Danny's sister screamed as all eyes were on her.

"Kill who sweetie?" Danny's friend Tucker spoke walking over to her.

It seemed like the dearie got a message from someone as Tucker looked surprised as well to see the message. We were all currently all gathered at the Fenton's house waiting for Danny and Sam to come over and have dinner with us. Soon Danny's other friend went over to read the message and his eyes widen in surprise and in happiness.

"No way . . .!" He smiled.

"Can someone please tell me what you all are looking at!?" My daughter shouted.

Soon Jazz walked over toward my daughter, Danny's mother, and I and showed us the phone. I heard my daughter gasp in shock and Maddie smile and jump up and down. I started to smile and laugh as I saw the picture of Danny and Sam showing off there rings in the picture.

"Looks like they got hitched!" I shouted and laughed.

"I can't believe they eloped! How un-lady like!" My daughter exclaimed.

"Cheer up Ms. Manson, I mean after all it's just like those two to elope." Tucker explained, but she glared at him and he backed away.

"I have to tell Jack the news; he'll be so proud and happy to hear about this!" Maddie exclaimed leaving the room to find her husband.

Suddenly the Danny's sister phone rang and she quickly answered it, only to have my daughter take the phone away and scream at the cell phone.

"How dare you elope with my daughter without any of us know and not giving her a proper wedding!? . . . If that's the case, then I can possibly forgive you but to not tell anybody about this young man is so . . . Oh I don't know, but in any case Daniel . . . Thank you for marrying my daughter, I can see you'll be a very good husband for her . . . Danny." My daughter spoke handing Jazz back the phone as we all stared at her in surprise.

"Congratulations little brother! What? Ok hold on one second." Jazz spoke, but then suddenly she came to me and handed the phone to me.

"Hello? Danny?" I spoke.

"_Hi grandma," I heard Danny and Sam speak._

"Congratulations dearies on the marriage! I'm so happy for you two!" I exclaimed.

"_Thank you, but it wasn't exactly a traditional wedding, so I explained to Sam's mom that I will make sure Sam gets a proper wedding next time. We'll do it formally with everyone here next time." Danny explained._

"I see,"

"_Grandma . . ." _

"Yes dearie?"

"_Thank you . . . I know you'll never admit it, but in my years of searching for Sam you always took care for me and believed in me when I believed Sam was still alive . . . Those times I visited you, I would feel reassured by you and our words to me to never give up on her . . . It's thanks to you that I was able to find Sam and be by her side. So thank you . . . for everything." Daniel said to me and I started to tear up now and cry softly._

"It's you who I should be thanking . . . because of you, you have brought back Sam into our lives and that is something I will never forget . . . So thank you Daniel . . . for waiting for her and always loving her . . ." I replied with a single tear falling from my eye.

Danny's POV

"So?" Sam asked and I sighed, but smiled.

"Well your mom was a little upset, because we eloped and that you didn't have a really wedding, so I promised her that will have a traditional wedding with everyone next time. Other than that though, everyone's happy for us!" I exclaimed and she laughed.

After our laughs we then looked into each other's eyes once more. Then I lifted my hand to her face and started to wave it and soon she did the same thing to me as we both smiled at each other and began to chant our spell together . . .

"Erase all the bad memories and replace them with new happy ones." We chanted together.

As we put our hands down we started to lean closer to each other. I felt her arms around my neck again as I placed my arms around her waist and held her close to me. With our lips an inch away, Sam spoke.

"Hey Danny," Sam spoke.

"Yeah Sam," I replied.

"Thank you . . . for waiting for me."

"Always . . . You'll stay with me won't you?" I asked and she smiled.

"Always," She replied as she kissed me.

As we stood there kissing each other for a while, I felt her smile in between our kisses and then slowly pull away from me to whisper four little words to me that I've dreamed of her saying to me.

"I love you Danny," She whispered.

"I love you too Sam," I whispered back.

As we kissed once more, I truly felt like I was the happiest man on earth. Being here with Sam was everything that I ever wanted. Finally we could start our lives together with compassion, tenderness, kindness, and most importantly . . . love . . .

Sam, Danny, Harry's POV (What If)

"He's always running late, I swear Danny really know how to keep a girl waiting." Sam spoke, when suddenly she saw her friend and someone else heading toward her.

"You're late again!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sorry, I met a new friend on the way. He just transferred to our elementary school." Danny explained.

"The name's Ryuu . . . Ryuu Yamamoto." Ryuu greeted extending his hand to her as she shook it and smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you Ryuu. Now let's get inside before we get in trouble with the teachers." Sam replied.

Just when they were all about to walk in the school, Danny suddenly felt it start to snow outside. Danny looked up at the sky along with Sam and Ryuu to see snow falling.

"It's snowing!" Danny exclaimed.

"It's the first snowfall." Ryuu replied.

Danny and Ryuu then looked at each other and smiled as they headed down the stairs and started to make snow balls and throw them at each other. Sam on the other hand was trying to get the boys to go inside before they all get in trouble.

"No, don't wanna!" Danny exclaimed causing Sam to get angry.

Sam then started to get involved into the snowball fight as she threw a snow ball at Danny and Ryuu laughed. Not long after she threw one at Ryuu too. The three kids started to laugh and play with each other without a care in the world. They would continue to throw snowballs like kids do and smile.

"_What if we all met under different circumstances? What if we all could have been friends instead? Laughing, talking, or even just hanging out together?" Sam thought._

"_How would things be if we had met like this?" Danny thought._

"_Would we truly be good friends? Would we make lots of happy memories?" Harry thought._

Danny & Sam's POV

"How would things be if we had met like that? Sam questioned to Danny.

"I guess we would have still loved each other. Even if we met like that, we still would have loved each other." Danny replied.

Danny and Sam now walked down the aisle together hand and hand as husband and wife.

"I'm glad we had met because I got to meet the man that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with." Sam said and Danny laughed.

"I'm also glad, because I also got to meet the woman that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with. When we were together again all I could think of was three little words . . . I love you." Danny replied.

"Same here," Sam spoke smiling.

"However, when I searched for you for six years there were also three little words I could only think of at the time."

"Which was?"

"I miss you . . ." Danny simply replied, but then Sam laughed and smiled.

"I missed you too . . ." Sam replied smiling back at Danny who smiled back.


End file.
